


Hatsukoi Series: Fated Lovers

by SailorStar9



Series: Hatsukoi [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: F/M, First Loves, Makoto Actually Gets A Guy, Makoto and Souma are cousins, Megumi and Ami are cousins, Slow Romance, Unapologically AU!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStar9/pseuds/SailorStar9
Summary: It is often said that first love never lasts. Takumi Aldini is determined to prove that wrong, by hook or by crook, by any means.Pairings: Slow-going Takumi/Ami, Souma/Megumi later, Isami/Makoto
Relationships: Isami Aldini/Kino Makoto, Mizuno Ami/Takumi Aldini, Tadokoro Megumi/Yukihira Souma
Series: Hatsukoi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161035
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue: Usagi's Dance, in Time to a Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> SailorStar9: The main fic of my Hatsukoi series. So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.

* * *

We begin this fic in Mamoru's apartment on a summer afternoon where the Inner Senshi were holding their usual study session.

“An afternoon in the late summer heat,” Usagi began. “In your nicely air-conditioned room. The happiness as I'm having a romantic daydream.”

“USAGI!” Minako shouted in the other blond's ear. “It's not time to be daydreaming.”

“Sheesh, Usagi, you're so...” Rei moaned.

“You have o keep yourself together.” Makoto chided.

“You said you wanted me to tutor you.” Mamoru reminded. “Let me guess, the air conditioning is what you were after?”

“Ami, what are you doing?” Minako spotted the team genius over at Mamoru's bookshelf.

“Did you find an interesting book?” Mamoru asked.

“Yes, all academic books are very high caliber.” Ami nodded. “Basic Dictionary of Ancient Babylonian Language, Fluid Mechanics and Wave Mechanics, Computer Programming Languages and Symbolic Logic, You Can Make Your Own Curry Dishes From All Over The World; but these subjects don't seem very consistent.”

“All of them are really interesting.” Mamoru replied. “I just can't bring myself to specifying any one field as my major.”

“That's amazing.” Makoto gushed. “Wouldn't that mean you're a jack of all trades but a master of none?”

“Just for reference, that's not really a compliment.” Mamoru sweatdropped. “You guys really _do_ need to study more. We'll start with English.”

“I'm terrible with English.” Usagi whined. “Someone's here.” she heard the doorbell ring.

* * *

At the door...

“Good afternoon, young lady.” Edwards greeted Usagi who had answered the door with English. “I see, you cannot speak English.” he realized, hearing Usagi's fumbling. “Young lady, is Mamoru around?” he switched to Japanese.

“Edwards.” Mamoru came to the door.

“Hello, Mamoru.” Edwards greeted. “Long time no see. Hello, young ladies.” he spotted the four Inner Senshi peering from behind the wall.

“If you'd like you can have some tea.” Mamoru suggested.

“No, don't mind me.” Edwards assured. “Actually, a group of youngsters are coming over to my place again today. They told me to invite you to the gathering. If they would like to come, the young ladies are also invited. It's a very fun party.”

* * *

“Edwards is an English gentleman who lives in an European mansion at the outskirts of town.” Mamoru informed the girls.

“So, he's the much rumored English gentleman who lives in that European mansion.” Usagi realized.

“Yeah.” Mamoru nodded. “Edwards often invites young exchanges students to his mansion and hold parties for them.”

“The mansion on the top of the hill, the graceful melodies of a waltz...” Rei daydreamed.

“It's wonderful that you can communicate between cultures from various countries.” Ami noted.

“In a wonderful mansion... a party with Mamo-chan!” Usagi gushed. “Starting today, I, too, am a global person!”

“But the fact that it's a party for exchange students...” Ami trailed.

“Yes, most of the conversations are in English.” Mamoru confirmed. “So, in order for you not be to embarrassed at the party, let's brush up your English skills.”

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Aldini twins' new apartment...

The half-Italian brothers were also preparing for the same party, the twins completely unaware that they would cross paths with an old friend later that evening.

* * *

That evening, at Edwards' mansion...

“Lots of handsome guys.” Minako gushed as the couples on the dance floor.

“Lots of tall people.” Makoto peered.

“They really _are_ talking in English.” Usagi muttered nervously.

“Usagi, love know no boundaries.” Rei encouraged.

“Usagi, this is a chance to really use English.” Ami added. “Try your best.”

“I haven't studied enough to think that this is a chance.” Usagi wailed.

“Nii-chan, over there.” the slimmed-down Isami nudged his older brother, pointing to Mamoru's group.

“Why is she...” Takumi's eyes widened in recognition.

“Hey, Mamoru!” George called out in English.

“Hi, George.” Mamoru returned.

“I haven't seen you in a long time.” Ned remarked, the two approaching Mamoru and the girls with Edwards in tow.

“Everybody, welcome to my home party.” Edwards beamed.

“Mamoru, please hurry up and introduce us to these lovely young ladies.” George prodded.

“They are really good at Japanese.” Minako was surprised.

“We do attend a Japanese university.” Ned pointed out.

“We lucked out, Usagi.” Rei smiled. “Where's Usagi?” she blinked, seeing the pig-tailed blond was missing.

“Maybe in the bathroom.” Makoto suggested.

Hiding behind a nearby curtain, Usagi was referring to her translating notebook for often-used phases.

“Mamoru, you should pursue theoretical physics.” George suggested. “It's a wonderful field.”

“George, you shouldn't push your interests on others.” Ned chided.

“They all study very advanced subjects.” Ami noted.

“They are all reliable young individuals.” Edwards responded. “It's my pleasure to provide this mansion as a place for them to socialize. A beautiful waltz, and young individuals who are full of possibilities. Life is rosy when you have those two things; that is what I believe.”

“All too amazing.” Makoto gawked.

“The conversation level is too high.” even Rei admitted defeat. “I can't keep up.”

“Mamo-chan!” a drunk Usagi stumbled in. “The pudding of relatively?” she latched onto Mamoru.

“She's drunk.” Ami sighed.

“Lady, if you could come over here.” Edwards intervened. “Mamoru, escort the young lady over to the balcony. Everyone, we have invited two new guests tonight.” he informed his party guests. “Please direct your attention to the stage. Tenou Haruka and Kaioh Michiru.”

“Just as expected from Edwards.” Takumi whistled. “To know such famous celebrities.”

“Hello, you girls.” Haruka greeted the returning group after her and Michiru's performance.

“This is a wonderful party.” Michiru noted. “A waltz just started.” she heard the music band playing. “Mamoru, would you like to join me for a dance?”

“No, Mamo-chan is dancing with me!” Usagi retorted.

“Then, odango can dance with me.” Haruka stepped forward.

“Yes, gladly.” Usagi changed her tune.

“You _do_ have some rather interesting friends.” a bemused voice sounded beside Ami.

The blue-haired girl blinked when a single purple gloxinia was presented in front of her and she turned to the speaker, only to be met by a pair of very familiar blue eyes.

“Yo.” Takumi greeted.

“Takumi Aldini...” Ami breathed in disbelief.” Isami...” she then spotted the younger twin. “How...”

“It's a long story.” Takumi bowed. “Do I have the honor of this dance?”

“Good luck, nii-chan.” Isami grinned widely as Takumi led Ami to the dance floor.

“Ami never mentioned her knowing any foreigners.” Makoto was amazed at the fluidity the two teens were displaying on the dance floor. “Kino Makoto.” she introduced herself to the younger Aldini twin.

“Isami Aldini.” Isami returned. “As nii-chan says, it's a long story.”

“The gloxinia...” Makoto started. “'Love at first sight'?”

“You know your flowers.” Isami was impressed. “May I?” he offered Makoto a hand.

“Edwards-san apparently helps young people, and he never holds out.” Takumi explained, after securing the gloxinia into Ami's hair. “From what I heard from Uncle, when he was young, he gained his wealth by stomping on other people he had believed that money was what was needed to build a brighter future. But then, he realized something one day; with no family nor friends, he was all alone.”

“A rosy future, huh?” Ami used, recalling Edwards' words. “He's a romantic. Wait, is that....” she looked over Takumi's shoulder and spotted Isami with Makoto.

“Isami?” Takumi was surprised to find his usually introverted brother dancing.

“I see he and Mako hit it off just fine.” Ami giggled.

“Shall we take a break?” Takumi suggested, after the dance number petered out. “We have over nine years of catching up to do.”

* * *

On the balcony...

“Divorced?” Takumi echoed after Ami told him what had happened shortly after the Mizuno visit to Italy. “I'm sorry; I have no idea.”

“It's okay.” Ami shook her head. “I'm used to it, over the years. Tōtsuki Culinary Academy?” she gawked. “That's amazing.”

“I suppose...” Takumi flushed.

“But to make such beautiful roses bloom,” Ami took a closer look at the rose bush. “Edwards-san must be a kind-hearted person.”

“Ami, I...” Takumi started.

“What?” Ami turned to the blond and was stunned to find herself pulled inches before him. _Since when.. is he going to..._ she realized what Takumi had intended to do as he closed the distance.

* * *

Back in the dance hall...

“Is your brother going to...” Makoto gaped at the pair on the balcony.

“Looks like he is.” even Isami was flabbergasted.

Aside, Mamoru spotted dark blue smoke billowing from the door that separated the kitchen from the main hall. “Don't open the door!” he warned the waiter. “Oh no!” he used a handkerchief to cover his mouth as the smoke roared in.

* * *

On the balcony...

Hearing the commotion in the main hall, Ami broke out of Takumi's hold and the pair hurried back into the dance hall.

“What in the world...” Takumi was stunned to find the passed out guests. “Isami!” he found his brother on the floor, knocked out. “Sleeping gas...” he realized, before he too, was knocked unconscious.

“Captured!” Eudial fired her Capture Gun at the unsuspecting Edwards and extracted his Heart Crystal. “This one looks very likely.”

“Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!” outside the mansion, Michiru transformed.

“Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!” Haruka followed suit.

“Deep Submerge!” Sailor Neptune wasted no time in firing off her attack, knocking the Heart Crystal from Eudial's hand.

“We can't let you take this.” Sailor Uranus claimed the Heart Crystal.

“Daimon!” Eudial summoned the Daimon.

“Not so fast!” Sailor Moon declared on the second floor. “The bell for midnight hasn't struck yet.”

“An intruder, an uninvited one!” Sailor Mars barked.

“Villains who disrupt parties are always defeated.” Sailor Jupiter posed.

“In the name of all others, I will punish you!” Sailor Moon struck her usual pose.

“This isn't a talisman.” Sailor Neptune stated.

“There you have it.” Sailor Uranus smirked. “It was a wasted trip, Eudial.”

“Chikuon!” Eudial sent the Daimon out. “I'm leaving the rest to you.” she retreated.

“Un, deux, trois!” Chikuon tossed her glowing rose ornament at the Senshi.

“Water Prison!” Sailor Mercury cast a variant of her 'Sabão Spray ' fog, trapping the explosive rose in a water bubble and letting it explode within the bubble.

“I can't stand to watch this.” Sailor Uranus sighed, Chikuon's next attack hit Sailor Moon straight in the stomach. “World Shaking!” the attack struck the Daimon in the back, shattering its mask.

“Hell's Waltz!” turning its crank, Chikuon let loose a series of musical notes at the Senshi after the tow Outer Senshi left the battle.

“What is this?” Sailor Moon demanded. “Even if you throw musical notes... this is totally unfair!” she snapped, barely dodging the musical notes. “If you're a record player, why can't you fight using music like a record player?”

“You have a good point there.” Chikuon smirked. “The Devil's Yodel!” inserting a record in its player, the Daimon churned out music from its horn.

“It hurts!” Sailor Mars covered her ears.

“This sound simulates and destroys the nervous system of people.” Chikuon bragged.

A thrown rose from Tuxedo Kamen destroyed the record.

“Moon Spiral Heart Attack!” using the distraction, Sailor Moon took out the Daimon.

“Oh man, they look so happy.” Rei pouted, as Mamoru, Usagi, Takumi, Ami, Isami and Makoto resumed dancing.

* * *


	2. Makoto's Friendship! A Girl Who Adores a Pegasus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.

* * *

Time passes...

“It really is a good story.” Usagi had her head buried in the 'Pegasus of the Moonlit Night' book. “'Pegasus of the Moonlit Night'; an unrequited love between a Pegasus and a human woman. No matter how many times I read this, I end up in tears.” she sobbed.

“I read that book.” Unazuki put down Minako's apple soda. “I can understand how it's sold over a million copies.”

“But still, for Usagi, someone who only reads manga, to be reading a novel, isn't it about to snow soon?” Rei mocked.

“What's all that about?” Usagi fumed. “Rei, perhaps you haven't read this book yet, am I right?”

“When I read that book, I cried at least ten times.” Minako recalled.

“Really, a story that touches your heart without rhyme or reason.” Ami agreed.

* * *

In the park later...

“It's nothing, really.” Makoto laughed, after Chibi-Usa inquired about her forlorn expression. “Actually, the author of that novel, Tomoko Takase, used to be a classmate of mine before I moved over here.”

“Really?” Luna was surprised. “She's the same age as all of you?”

There sure is a difference between having or not having talent.” Diana piped in.

“Leave me alone.” Usagi fumed. “Mako, you too. To keep something important like that a secret from us.”

“If I had blabbed it, it would sound like I was boasting that I know a celebrity.” Makoto reasoned. “In the beginning, I was the one who egged Tomoko on, telling her to submit her novel to a magazine.” she remembered. “All I did was read them and tell her what I thought about them. But Tomoko always said that it cheered her up, and she was so desperate to write. And what do you know, she debuted with her first submission. That was that novel, 'Pegasus of the Moonlit Night'. But that's all in the past; now she's ultra popular. While I, with switching schools and all the other busywork, was never able to congratulate her properly on any of this.”

“Hey, Mako-chan, let's invite everyone and get autographs from Tomoko on Sunday.” Usagi suggested.

“I want to see her, too.” Chibi-Usa chirped. “I want to see the lovely person who wrote this story as well. Mako-chan, please.”

“I guess I'll go visit her for the first time in a while, then.” Makoto relented.

* * *

That Sunday...

“But in any case, to think that Mako-chan was friends with Tomoko-san.” even Minako was surprised. “After all, what counts the most are celebrities.”

“Don't you mean, friends?” Artemis sweatdropped.

“Walking around here sure brings back memories.” Makoto reminisced. “When we turn that corner, Tomoko's house would be right there.”

“What is all of this?” Usagi gawked at the crowd of publishers outside Tomoko's house.

“You're kidding.” the disguised Tiger's Eye was shocked by the crowd in front of his target's house. “I have that many rivals? I can't lose to them.” he stormed up to the house, intending to push his way through.

“What's wrong?” Makoto asked a publisher.

“It seems like Tomoko suddenly disappeared.” said publisher replied. “She's long overdue on her manuscripts, too.”

“Maybe she ran away from her work?” Minako suggested.

“She would never do such a thing!” Makoto snapped. “Tomoko only has her stories.”

“Mako-chan!” Usagi called out as the Thunder Senshi took off.

* * *

By a river bank...

“Tomoko!” Makoto located her writer friend and hurried down. “So, you were here, after all.” she stopped beside the tree. “You haven't changed a bit. Why did you run away? I thought your dream was to live writing the books you love to write.”

“I can't write.” the bespectacled write confessed. “I can't write anymore. I sit there facing the manuscript paper, yet no one word pops out of my head. I really can't write a story that is better than 'Pegasus of the Moonlit Night'. I don't have any dreams anymore.”

“Wait, Tomoko!” Makoto shouted after the fleeing writer.

* * *

In the Crown Parlor later...

_What in the world happened?_ Makoto wondered, staring out to the window. _Tomoko loved writing novels so much._

“Then, why don't you ask her yourself?” a concerned voice inquired.

“Isami...?” Makoto looked up to see the bulked-up version of the younger Aldini twin sit on the opposite bench.

“Yeah, I know it's a big shock.” Isami gestured to his large body.

“Ami warned me about this, but seeing it now...” Makoto chuckled.

“Ami gave me the brief rundown on what happened.” the half-Italian placed an order of caramel custard. “There are a lot of reasons for literary writers to suffer from writer's block.” he sliced the custard into smaller pieces. “Won't it be better if you asked her directly?”

“You're right, Isami!” Makoto agreed. Standing up, she dashed off, but not before giving the brown-haired twin a peck in the cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile...

“Tomoko!” Chibi-Usa shouted in front of Tomoko's gates. “I saw a Pegasus!” she informed the writer. “A horse with beautiful wings, just like the one you wrote in your story. I was really touched by your story because I know someone was seeing the same dream I was. So please, I want to read more stories written by you.”

“Are you going to go back to what you used to be?” Makoto barked.

“Usagi-sama.” Diana blinked.

“Let's leave this to Mako-chan for now.” Usagi hushed the kitten.

“Will you return to being a coward who keeps all their stories hidden deep in their drawer because she's embarrassed to have others read them?” Makoto rebuked. “If even one person who;ll read your story, you would write stories for that reader. Wasn't that your dream? Tomoko, the dreams you write about are no longer just yours.”

* * *

In Tomoko's room...

“How is it, miss?” Tiger's Eye appeared behind Tomoko who had slid open her window. “How's your manuscript going? I'm sorry for the late introduction. I am your new editor as of today.” he handed Tomoko his altered business card. “I am Taiga of Dead Publishing. Nice to meet you. Authors who are cooped up in their rooms tend to fall in love with their editors.” he adjusted his glasses. “With my flames of love, I will charm your heart.” with a snap of his fingers, he shed his disguise and causing Tomoko to scream in horror.

* * *

Outside...

“Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!” Makoto wasted no time in transforming.

“Moon Crisis, Make Up!” both Usagi and Chibi-Usa called forth their transformations.

“I'm sure you're just chock-full of wonderful dreams.” Tiger's Eye chased Tomoko to the balcony. “I'll have a look inside them. One.” he trapped Tomoko with a red slab. “Two.” cuffs appeared to secure the writer in place. “Three.” Tomoko's Dream Mirror emerged from her body in front of her.

“Sparkling Wide Pressure!” Sailor Jupiter flung her lighting sphere at the Amazon Trio. “I won't let you lay one finger on Tomoko.”

“You evil one, pretending to be an editor and attempting to eat up an author's dream.” Super Sailor Moon declared. “For love and justice!”

“A sailor suited pretty Senshi!” Super Sailor Chibi-Moon continued.

“Sailor Moon!” Super Sailor Moon posed.

“Sailor Chibi-Moon!” Super Sailor Chibi-Moon struck her pose.

“In the name of the Moon, we'll punish you!” the two Moon Senshi ended in their finishing pose.

“Come here, my Lemure.” Tiger's Eye summoned Tenko. “Tenko, life-threatening escape artist with a time bomb. Tenko, I leave these guys to you.”

“I'll tie them up with chains.” Tenko floated to face her opponents and extended her hair at the three Senshi, trapping them with the transformed chains.

“What a sight.” Tiger's Eye chuckled. “In the meanwhile, I will...” he returned to the job at hand and stuck his head into Tomoko's Dream Mirror. “But where is Pegasus? Tenko, get rid of all of them.” he was disappointed that it was not the right target.

“Then, I'll set the timer.” Tenko wound up her time bomb and sent it to the trapped Senshi. “In two minutes, and boom! Just try and escape.”

A thrown rose broke the Senshi free.

“I'll give this back to you.” Sailor Jupiter tossed the ticking bomb back to Tenko, the resulting explosion sent the Lemure to the ground.

“Please Pegasus, protect everyone's dreams.” Sailor Chibi-Moon held up the Crystal Carillon. “Twinkle Yell!”

“That's... a Pegasus...” Tomoko looked up at the blinding light.

“Moon Gorgeous Meditation!” powered up by Pegasus, Super Sailor Moon took out the Lemure with her attack.

“I don't care anymore!” the fuming Tiger's Eye retreated.

* * *


	3. Protect Mamoru! Jealousy of Usagi the Ninja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.

* * *

Time passes...

The Inner Senshi were holding another study session at Mamoru's apartment.

“And so, the problem is this quadratic equation.” Mamoru pointed out where Ami went wrong with her calculations.

“I see.” Ami nodded. “I had to think about the relativity in space first.”

“You really are good at learning these things, Ami.” Mamoru praised. “And see, this one here, you can apply what you did in the other problem to solve it.”

“You're right.” Ami blinked. “That saves me a whole lot.”

“Don't be so close together!” a jealous Usagi split the pair apart.

“Usagi is at it again...” Chibi-Usa sighed.

“Ami is here to be tutored by Mamoru.” Minako reminded.

“Even if it's studying, I don't want him looking elsewhere.” Usagi whined.

“You're such a child.” Rei shook her head.

“Rei, you're a meanie.” Usagi snapped.

“There's no way we'd interrupt your hot little relationship now.” Minako pacified. “Besides, Ami already has a cute, hot blond half-Italian waiting on the sidelines.”

“Takumi and I aren't in that kind of relationship!” Ami protested.

“Not yet.” Minako teased. “So, Mako-chan, how is it going with the _other_ half-Italian?”

“Don't you think it's a little smoky more than hot?” Makoto diverted Minako's teasing.

Diana's ears peaked and she leapt to the balcony. “It's a fire!” the kitten panicked.

“The fire extinguisher!” Minako exclaimed.

“Here's the fire extinguisher.” Rei returned to the room with the fire extinguisher in hand as everyone dissolved in hysterics. Tripping over a fallen lamp, she accidentally pressed the trigger and let loose the stream of foam straight in the room.

“What Diana saw was the smoke from the kitchen as some fish were being charbroiled.” Mamoru rebuked the admonished girls.

“But what are you going to do, Mamoru?” Makoto asked. “You can't use this room for a while.”

“This doesn't look good.” Mamoru admitted. “I'm a little behind my report for college. I _have_ to finish it by tomorrow.”

“Then, Mamoru, you can stay over at our place.” Rei offered. “We have an extra room, too.”

“Absolutely not!” Usagi immediately objected. “If he's going to stay over, it will be at _my_ place.”

“How are you going to explain Mamo-chan to Papa and Mama?” Chibi-Usa pointed out a glaring flaw.

“It will be alright.” Diana put it upon herself to play bodyguard. “Leave it to me. I will tag along and risk my life to guard them and make sure that Mamoru-sama and Rei-sama will not make any mistakes.”

* * *

That evening...

“All of you are idiots.” Rei muttered, running to the safety of her room, thoroughly embarrassed after she had accidentally peeked at the bathing Mamoru. “Big idiots.”

“Who's an idiot?” Usagi mumbled from under Rei's table.

“Usagi?” Rei saw the ninja-clad girl crawl out from under the table. “What are you doing so late?”

“Time doesn't matter to a girl in love.” Usagi leveled a glare at Rei. “Cooperate and tell me where Mamo-chan is.”

“If you want to go, go on ahead.” Rei huffed. “He's in the bath, though.”

“You didn't peek, did you?” Usagi accused. “What's that face?” her suspicions were confirmed by Rei's beet red face. “Rei!”

“I didn't see it because I want to see it.” Rei defended.

“You saw him!” Usagi raged.

“Just his back.” Rei admitted. “It's his fault for showing me.”

* * *

In Ami's room...

_If being in love means behaving so irrationally, then I'm having second thoughts of falling in love._ Ami w as on Skype with the Aldini twins and Makoto.

_ That would be troubling. _ Takumi returned a message.

_ I get where Ami is coming at. _ Makoto's message popped up.  _ Usagi really believes in Mamoru; but she's always going 'Don't look at others.' _

_ When you fall in love with someone, you start thinking that you want them to look only at you for the rest of their life. _ Isami responded.

_ I don't want that. _ Makoto replied.  _ That just says you can't trust them full-heartedly _ . _ If it were me, I will believe in the person I fell in love with. _

_ You're a romantic, aren't you, Makoto? _ Isami answered.

_ Is that so? _ Came Makoto's quick response.

_ I can't see you, but I can feel you blushing, Mako-chan. _ Ami teased.

_ Ami-chan! _ Makoto protested.

_ Kino Makoto is now offline. _

_ I think I might have teased her a bit too much. _ Ami responded with a 'thoughtful' emoji tagged to the end.  _ I'll have to apologize to her tomorrow. _

_ Mizuno Ami is now offline. _

* * *

The next day...

“You haven't trained enough, Rei.” still disguised Usagi mocked on a tree. “I went home quietly last night, but I will make sure I get Mamo-chan back today.”

“Go right on ahead.” Rei retorted. “I don't think of Mamoru at all.”

“Both of you, please be quiet.” Diana walked out. “Are you fine with it if Mamoru-sama fails his classes? For shame.”

“I have no choice.” Usagi relented. “But I will not be separated from Mamo-chan. After I eat breakfast, I will be back.” she swore and dived into the nearby bushes.

* * *

On the streets later that day...

“Is that...” Makoto looked out of the window of an indoor café, her castella sponge cake was half eaten and she spotted Grandpa Hino and Yuuichirou trying to accost girls on the streets.

“You know what?” Ami gave her best friend a flat look, putting down her coffee cup. “I don't want to know.”

“Agreed.” Makoto nodded.

Both Takumi and Isami exchanged an amused look at each other.

* * *

At the Hikawa Shrine...

“There you are, Usagi.” Rei grabbed her broom and struck at the disguised Tiger's Eye. “I thought it was Usagi.” she realized she had mistook her target. “Is something the matter?” she looked at the downed Tiger's Eye.

“Someone so beautiful,” Tiger's Eye adjusted his yukata. “I was enticed by your mysterious eyes and my feet just faltered.”

“Damnit, Usagi.” Rei ignored Tiger's Eye as she looked for the pig-tailed blond. “Where are you hiding?”

“Is she saying that I don't register in her line of sight?” Tiger's eye was miffed. Taking out his whip, he pulled the broom from Rei's hands and finally alerting the priestess of his presence. “One.” he shred his disguise and trapped Rei with a red board. “Two.” he restrained the fire Senshi with cuffs on her limbs. “Three.” he extracted her Dream Mirror. “I will have a look at your beautiful dream.”

Both Usagi and Chibi-Usa were alerted by the attack when they heard Rei's pained scream as Tiger's Eye stuck his head into her Dream Mirror. “Moon Crisis, Make Up!” both Moon Senshi transformed.

“But Pegasus isn't here.” Tiger's Eye pouted in disappointment. “A beautiful dream that sees in the future, it would be a problem if this ends up being Pegasus' future home. So, I'll getting rid of you.”

“Hold it right there!” Super Sailor Moon barked.

“Trying to find true love in the future; full of hope and dreams.” Super Sailor Chibi-Moon continued. “You're a villain who wants to do horrible things to a pure maiden who dreams of the future.”

“For love and justice, I'm the pretty Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon!” Super Sailor Moon posed.

“Sailor Chibi-Moon!” Sailor Chibi-Moon also struck her pose.

“In the name of the Moon, we'll punish you!” the two Moon Senshi ended their final pose.

“Each and every time, you bother me.” Tiger's Eye was not impressed. “Come out, Lemure; water trick master, Mizugeiko. Cool down both their heads with plenty of water.”

Riding on her upturned umbrella, Mizugeiko flew towards the two Moon Senshi, forcing them to split apart.

“What is this?” Super Sailor Moon wailed, finding her fuku melted off due to the Lemure's water sprout.

“Water moves freely to the right and to the left.” Mizugeiko opened her twin fans and cornered the two Moon Senshi by shooting out a constant spray of water at them. “Rainy Boy Crosses the Canyon.” with the two Senshi where she wanted them, the Lemure closed her umbrella and shot out an arc of water from the tip of the umbrella, sending out a wave of Teru Teru Bozu dolls at the two Senshi.

“Shine Aqua Illusion!” Sailor Mercury, having excused herself from the faux double date, fired her ice wave at the Teru Teru Bozu dolls, destroying them.

“Venus Love Me Chain!” Sailor Venus' light chain struck Mizugeiko.

“Sparkling Wide Pressure!” Sailor Jupiter's lightning sphere took out the Lemure's umbrella.

“Please Pegasus, protect everyone's dreams.” Sailor Chibi-Moon held up the Crystal Carillon. “Twinkle Yell!”

“Moon Gorgeous Meditation!” powered up by Pegasus, Super Sailor Moon took out the Lemure with her attack.

With his Lemure destroyed, Tiger's Eye retreated.

* * *


	4. Time to Believe the Pegasus! The Super Transformations of the Sailor Senshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.

* * *

Some time later...

“To think that Pegasus would cause trouble in town.” Rei remarked, reading the newspaper in Fruits Parlor Crown.

“What does that mean?” Ami wondered.

“So after all, that Pegasus...” Minako breathed.

“Is our enemy?” Makoto mused.

“All of you are here, after all.” Chibi-Usa ran in.

“Chibi-Usa, I heard someone asked you out.” Makoto turned to the younger girl.

“Mako-chan, before that, we have to think about...” Ami voiced.

“Come on.” Makoto gave her seat to Chibi-Usa. “And how are you going to answer him? First impressions are very important in romance.”

“But,” Chibi-Usa cut in.”I'm not sure if I'm going out with him yet.”

“Then, you have nothing to worry about.” Makoto blinked. “Or do you not like that guy?”

“I just met him today.” Chibi-Usa replied. “I don't know if I like him or not. I think, liking someone is like...”

“You know, liking someone isn't something that you think and worry about.” Makoto advised. “It's more simple than that, like feeling that you always want to be with that person.”

“I know that feeling.” Chibi-Usa beamed. “I think you're right. That's a lie!” she shouted in denial, seeing the newspaper on the table. “There's no way Pegasus would do such a thing.”

“Chibi-Usa, do you know something about Pegasus, after all?” Ami's suspicions were confirmed.

“But Pegasus always comes to our help.” Chibi-Usa defended. “These all have to be lies.”

* * *

In the soccer field...

Enraged that Robert had ignored him, Fish Eye shed his disguise and used his usual routine to secure the elementary school boy.

“It's the enemy.” Usagi realized Robert was under attack.

“Moon Crisis, Make Up!” the two Moon Senshi transformed.

“Since Pegasus isn't in here, I'll have you go away.” Fish Eye pouted after inspecting his target's Dream Mirror.

“Hold it right there!” Super Sailor Moon barked on a monkey bar frame. “As an older woman, I can't allow you to assault innocent, pretty little boys. For Love and Justice, I am the pretty Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon!”

“Sailor Chibi-Moon!” Super Chibi-Moon ended the pose.

“In the name of the Moon, we will punish you!” Super Sailor Moon ended the speech.

“Super Attack: Double Sailor Kick!” the two Moon Senshi drop-kicked Fish Eye.

“What part of that is a super attack?” Fish Eye merely side-stepped, causing the two Moon Senshi to miss. “Come out, my Lemure.” he summoned Mawashitarou. “The merry-go-round, Mawashitarou.”

“So it was a fake.” Super Sailor Chibi-Moon breathed in relief when the Lemure appeared, wearing a Pegasus costume. “Please Pegasus, protect everyone's dreams.” she held up the Crystal Carillon. “Twinkle Yell!”

“I won't let you have it so easily.” Fish Eye smirked. “Mawashitarou!”

Said Lemure summoned several carousel horses around the two Senshi. Twirling rapidly, he encased the two Senshi in an energy barrier.

Seeing the pair in trouble, Pegasus flew in to help, only to be knocked back by the forming shield.

“Too bad, Pegasus can't come inside.” Fish Eye mocked. “Without Pegasus' power, there is no way to win because you can't use your attacks.

“So, it's our enemy after all.” Sailor Venus spotted Pegasus floating above energy shield.

“It's not the time for that now.” Sailor Mercury reminded.

“Sparkling Wide Pressure!” Sailor Jupiter wasted no time in firing off her lightning attack.

“Burning Mandala!” Sailor Mars followed up.

“It's not good.” Sailor Jupiter realized their attacks had no effect on the shield.

“If I can defeat Sailor Moon, everyone else is as good as nothing.” Fish Eye bragged. “I can take care of them any way I wish. This means victory is mine.” he produced four throwing knives between his fingers and tossed them at the two Moon Senshi. “You sure are persistent.” he whined when his knives missed. “Hurry up and get hit.” he complained, his throwing knives keep missing their targets.

“Now's our chance!” Sailor Venus gave the order and the Inner Senshi proceeded to ram the barrier.

“It's no good.” Sailor Jupiter winced, the four Senshi were thrown back by the force-field.

“Too bad.” Fish Eye taunted, the two Moon Senshi were thrown back by the spinning Mawashitarou. “There is no way you will be a match for Mawashitarou who trains day after day.”

“All of you, become Super Sailor Senshi.” Pegasus told the Inner Senshi. “I will send you power. Please, sync up your hearts to my pulse. Believe in me, accept my power.” he pleaded.

“But we have no guarantee that you are on our side.” Sailor Mars reasoned.

“This may be a trap that you set up for us.” Sailor Mercury agreed.

Left with no choice, Pegasus galloped towards the force-field, intending to break it bu force.

“This way is the sure way, after all.” Fish Eye produced a rapier.

“Please, trust me...” Pegasus pleaded once more. “Those two are in danger if we don't do anything. I'm sorry.” he looked at the worried Super Sailor Chibi-Moon. “I can't save you with just my power.”

“Please, everyone.” Super Sailor Chibi-Moon wept. “Trust my Pegasus.”

“All right.” Sailor Venus relented.

“Lend us your power.” Sailor Mercury requested.

At that, Pegasus' golden horn shone brightly, upgrading the Inner Senshi into their Super forms and their Star Power Sticks changed into Crystal Change Rods.

“Venus Love Me Chain!” Super Sailor Venus wasted no time in firing off her powered-up chain which shot straight into the force-field and destroyed one of the wooden horses.

“Sparkling Wide Pressure!” Super Sailor Jupiter's lightning ball took out another wooden horse.

“Burning Mandala!” Super Sailor Mars' fire rings cut through yet another horse.

“Shine Aqua Illusion!” Super Sailor Mercury's icy wave froze the fourth horse.

“Impossible.” Fish Eye was shocked when his barrier was dispelled. “Those weak Senshi...”

“Moon Gorgeous Meditation!” Super Sailor Moon took out the Lemure with her attack.

“It wasn't supposed to be like this.” Fish Eye hissed. “I'll get you for this.” he promised and retreated.

* * *


	5. Sparkling Summer Days! Ami, the Girl in the Ocean Breeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.

* * *

Some time later...

The Inner Senshi were on the prowl for potential boyfriends on the beach.

“That guy is absolutely gorgeous!” Minako squealed, peering through the binoculars.

“You're right.” Usagi snatched the binoculars. “But he's still no match against Mamo-chan.”

“That guy over there!” Rei grabbed the binoculars off Usagi's hands.

“Hey, girls.” a trio of teenage boys presented themselves before the gathered Inner Senshi. “Would you like to go swimming with us? We know a lot about this area.”

“I didn't come back to find boys trying to hook up with _my_ girlfriend.” Isami returned to the girls with Takumi, with all their iced drink orders in hand.

“Let's go.” dejected, the three boys walked off.

“Here you go.” the Aldini twins handed the girls their iced drinks.

“The two of you are going back to Italy tomorrow, right?” Makoto asked.

“Yup.” Isami nodded. “In the afternoon.”

“You two sure have a lot of responsibilities to your regulars.” Ami giggled, returning from her swimming.

“I suppose...” Takumi flushed.

“Nii-chan, let's go for swim.” Isami pulled his older brother off.

“I can go by myself, Isami!” Takumi protested.

* * *

At the ice bar later...

“I want one with strawberry syrup and milk.” Usagi placed her order.

“I want a Blue Hawaii.” Minako ordered.

“I want one with green tea and red beans.” Chibi-Usa stated.

“You have pretty mature tastes for your age.” Isami blinked at the pink-haired girl.

After receiving their orders of green soda with shaved ice, Takumi walked out of the stall and handed one cup to Ami when the disguised Tiger's Eye bumped into Ami and making her drop her ice treat.

“I'm terribly sorry.” Tiger's Eye apologized. “I'm sorry, but I made a waste of your snow cone.” he focused on Ami. “To make up for it,, I'd like to invite you to a private beach that I own.”

“A private beach!” Minako was instantly interested.

“It's like a dream that you would invite us.” Rei gushed.

“We'd like to go.” Usagi squealed.

“You know, the only one I'm inviting is...” Tiger's Eye twitched.

“I'm afraid I can't accept that offer.” Ami cut off, much to Takumi's relief. “I was being careless as well, and I can't have someone I never met before go that far.”

“No, that's not a big deal.” Tiger's Eye insisted. “I just want to make up for it.”

“It's a nice offer, but excuse us.” Ami bowed. Letting Takumi hold her hand, the pair walked off.

With the dispute ending in a somewhat peaceful manner, the rest of the group also left.

* * *

Back at the Senshi's spot...

“Why?” Rei pressed. “He was attractive.”

“It was a waste.” Minako sighed. “I would definitely tag along.”

“But, we don't know who he is and where he's from.” Ami reasoned.

“That's why.” Rei argued. “You don't know what he's like unless you go out with him.”

“Personally, I don't think love is something you should hurry yourself into.” Ami spoke. “If your partner has already been decided by God with the Red String of Fate, there will be a time for you to meet him. Besides, you should feel something special when you meet that special someone.”

“A destined partner, huh?” Usagi gushed. “Right when I met Mamo-chan!”

“Yeah, yeah, we've had enough.” Minako muttered, annoyed by Usagi's bragging.

“Nii-chan...” Isami nudged his heavily blushing brother teasingly.

* * *

A while later...

Due to Minako and Rei's devious plotting, Takumi found himself on a rubber rowboat with Ami.

“I thought it was a pity you didn't get into Tōtsuki.” Takumi started. “I didn't know it was your dream to become a doctor.”

“Honestly, that's only one of my dreams.” Ami admitted. “I mean, I've been brought up by my mother ever since I was six. However, if someone wonderful appeared, perhaps I would choose my family over my work.”

“Guess I'll have to work harder.” Takumi muttered.

“What was that?” Ami blinked.

“Nothing.” Takumi looked away.

“Takumi, we have a problem.” Ami looked at the shore they had been drifting away from. “It looks like we've drifted pretty far out.”

“No kidding.” Takumi gawked at the shoreline that was barely in sight. “I think we should be fine taking turns rowing back. We have to get back before sunset.”

“What the...” Ami spotted a speeding object heading towards them in the water.

“We meet again.” in his dolphin trainer disguise. Tiger's Eye swam up to the pair.

“A dolphin trainer?” Takumi guessed.

“I don't think that's it.” Ami sweatdropped.

“I really want to apologize for earlier.” Tiger's Eye put on his suave face.

“Then, why are you putting on an act there?” Takumi's heckles were raised. “Ami doesn't like persistent guys, you know.”

“Brats should stay out of this.” Tiger's Eye was miffed. “Don't get in my way.” with a snap of his fingers, he created a hole in the rubber boat underneath Takumi and causing the half-Italian to drop into the ocean. “Now that we're finally alone.”

“Takumi!” Ami wasted no time in diving after the drowning blond.

* * *

In a cave nearby...

“The sun is already setting.” Ami cast a worried look at the sun, having pulled the unconscious Takumi to shore. “Takumi, are you alright? Looks like I have no choice.” lifting the blond's head up. She administered CPR.

“Wait, what are you doing?” the disgruntled Tiger's Eye demanded. “It doesn't matter what happens to that brat. Why would you go that far for him? He can't be your boyfriend, can he?”

“He's an important person to me.” Ami answered. “You have those, too, right? Friends. I refuse to lose anyone who are dear to me.”

“Ami?” Takumi winced, coughing out the seawater he had swallowed.

“So, not only are you afraid of heights, you also don't even know how to swim.” Ami teased, diffusing the otherwise tense atmosphere.

“Shut up.” Takumi flushed.

“That doesn't matter to me.” Tiger's Eye snapped. “I don't need friends as long as I capture Pegasus.” shedding his disguise, he begun his countdown. “One.” the raised slab trapped Ami and knocked Takumi out, again. “Two.” cuffs then held Ami in place. “Three.” he extracted Ami's Dream Mirror. “Now, I will have a long look at your beautiful dream.” he cracked his whip.

“Hold it right there!” Super Sailor Moon barked at the cave entrance with Super Sailor Chibi-Moon. “A romance on the hot summer beach is beautiful only because it's fragile. For Love and Justice!”

“We're the pretty Sailor-suited Senshi!” Super Sailor Chibi-Moon declared.

“Sailor Moon!” Super Sailor Moon struck her pose.

“Sailor Chibi-Moon!” Super Sailor Chibi-Moon ended with her pose.

“In the name of the Moon, we will punish you!” the two Moon Senshi chorused.

“We won't forgive you, either!” Super Sailor Mars added.

“Each and every time, you bother me at the good part.” Tiger's Eye hissed. “Come out, my Lemure, the screaming human pump, Ponko.”

Said Lemure flew over the Senshi's heads and churned out a pair of red and white balls which she then swallowed. “Red or white?” she asked, thumping her chest.

“White?” Super Sailor Chibi-Moon guessed.

“Wrong.” Ponko tsked. “Red.” she popped up the red ball from her head and tossed the ball at the Senshi, which exploded upon landing.

“Red or white?” Ponko renewed her question.

“I don't care about that.” Super Sailor Mars snapped.

“If you don't answer, a super huge ball.” Ponko threatened, popping out a huge blue ball from her head.

“Now, I'll have a look at your dream.” Tiger's Eye went back to the job in hand, with the Senshi currently disposed off. “Pegasus isn't here, either.” he spat. “I'm leaving the rest to you, Ponko.” he retreated.

The slab disappeared and Ami fell to the ground, unconscious.

“The show is nearing the climax.” Ponko declared. “The final blow by the silver ball.”

A shot rose interrupted the summoning.

“Damn you!” Ponko fumed. “Then, I will use the ultra-super-deluxe special golden ball.”

“Guys, plug the mouth!” Ami shouted.

On cue, Tuxedo Kamen tossed his top hat that the Lemure, stuffing Ponko's mouth.

“Please Pegasus, protect everyone's dreams.” Super Sailor Chibi-Moon held up the Crystal Carillon. “Twinkle Yell!”

“Moon Gorgeous Meditation!” Super Sailor Moon then took out the Lemure with her attack.

* * *

After the fight...

Takumi awoke in the beach's rest stop.

“Nii-chan!” Isami glomped his brother. “I was so worried!”

“We couldn't hook up with any handsome guys this time.” Minako sighed, as night settled in and fireworks lit up the sky.

“Next time, I'm coming with Mamo-chan!” Usagi bragged.

Isami just flat-out ignored the two Rabbits as he bit into his watermelon slice with Makoto beside him. “Nii-chan is so slow.” he shook his head at the bashful pair on the sand watching the fireworks.

* * *


	6. The Fated Partner? Makoto's Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.

* * *

Some time later...

“I wonder if it's a little too gaudy...” Makoto blushed, glamoured up for the dance party that was being held in Mamoru's university.

“I don't think so..” Usagi beamed.

“That's right.” Minako agreed. “It's the campus fair at an university after all. The one who is most noticeable is the winner. The one who makes the catch wins.”

“You're all here.” Mamoru agreed the girls, arriving with Motoki and Unazuki.

“You guys really dressed up for the occasion.” Unazuki teased. “You've got your eyes set on the dance party in the gymnasium, right?”

“The dance party at our university is rather well known.” Mamoru remarked.

“Many new couples form as a result of being dance partners.” Motoki added. “There are some that even get married in the end.”

“Didn't you find Reika-san there, nii-chan?” Unazuki ribbed.

“I can't just stand here.” Rei declared.

“The rendezvous of destiny awaits us.” Minako nodded.

“It's too bad Takumi and Isami are preparing for their promotion exams right now.” Ami looked at Makoto, taking up the rear as Usagi dragged Mamoru to the gymnasium.

“They should be fine, right?” Makoto wondered.

* * *

In the gymnasium...

The dance was underway in full swing.

“You don't look so cheerful, Mako-chan.” Ami spotted her best friend by the wall.

“When you're tall like me, nobody asks you for a dance.” Makoto explained.

“Except for Isami.” Ami teased. “Anyway,” she held out a hand. “Can I ask you for a dance?”

Meanwhile, the disguised Tiger's Eye had also arrived. “Pretty good, that girl.” he spotted the dancing Makoto. “I don't think she is in this bunch.” he referred to the stack of photos he brought with him. “But I think I'll have her help me a bit as well.” with a snap of his fingers, he turned off the dance music. “Move out of the way.” he maneuvered himself through the crowd. “Excuse me, can I ask for the next dance?” he approached Makoto.

“Me?” Makoto blushed as Tiger's Eye led her into a dance.

“I want the next dance.” the group of girls immediately clusters around Tiger's Eye once the dance number ended.

“All right.” Tiger's Eye replied. “I'll get to all of you in turn.”

“In the end, he wasn't the Prince Charming I thought he was.” Makoto sighed after Tiger's Eye was badgered off by the group of girls surrounding him.

* * *

As evening drew near...

“Is that the blond guy?” Usagi looked at Tiger's Eye who was exiting the university and surrounded by a group of females.

“What's with him?” Minako wondered. “He left, just like that?”

“Mako-chan, the campus fair is still going on tomorrow.” Motoki supplied. “So, just go home for today.”

“I suppose...” Makoto nodded. “I'll see if Takumi and Isami will be free tomorrow.”

* * *

The next day...

“Here.” the disguised Fish Eye handed Tiger's Eye a photo of Makoto he had dropped the previous day. “You left this behind at the bar. I came over here to deliver it to you.”

“Ah, this girl...” Tiger's Eye blinked.

“And how's the harvest?” Fish Eye asked. “You've been such a loudmouth about this affair; you can't possibly have been denied by all of them.”

“Not at all.” Tiger's Eye protested. “A great catch. When I put my mind to it, ten or twenty women are nothing.”

“Sheesh, what are you doing?” Fish Eye fumed, reverting back to his original form after seeing Tiger's Eye unsuccessfully trying to get Makoto away from the Inner Senshi. “One.” he trapped Makoto with a red slab. “Two, he secured Makoto with cuffs. “Three.” he then extracted Makoto's Dream Mirror. “Don't get in my way!” he tossed a net at the other Senshi. “Now, just hurry up and finish the job.”

“You don't have to tell me twice.” Tiger's Eye snorted and shed his disguise. Smirking, he stuck his head inside Makoto's Dream Mirror.

“Moon Crisis, Make Up!” both Usagi and Chibi-Usa transformed.

“What a beautiful dream.” Tiger's Eye tsked. “But, this isn't the right one, either.”

“What?” Fish Eye pouted. “Pegasus isn't in there? Let just get rid of these guys and go home.”'

“I won't let you do that!” Super Sailor Moon barked.

“A woman's hunch or telepathy.” Super Sailor Chibi-Moon started. “There's a limit to how dishonest you can be.”

“For love and justice, we are the pretty sailor-suited Senshi!” Super Sailor Moon declared. “Sailor Moon!”

“Sailor Chibi-Moon!” Super Sailor Chibi-Moon ended the pose.

“In the name of the Moon, we will punish you!” the two Moon Senshi chorused.

“What are you going to do?” Fish Eye asked.

“I'm going back.” Tiger's Eye shrugged. “Pegasus isn't in here, either.”

“You're so half-baked.” Fish Eye sighed after Tiger's Eye retreated. “Come out, my Lemure.” he summoned Shuffle Furuo. “Card master of sorrow, Shuffle Furuo. “Furuo, I'm leaving you to deal with the rest.” he instructed and retreated.

“Shuffle me.” Shuffle Furuo shuffled the deck of cards in his hand. “Now, one pair.” he tossed a pair of cards at the two Moon Senshi.

“How sharp is this thing?” Super Sailor Moon winced, seeing the cards cut through several strands of her hair.

“Sailor Moon, behind you!” Super Sailor Chibi-Moon warned as the roof of the covered walkway behind them collapsed.

“And then, two pairs.” Shuffle Furuo threw four cards at the Senshi, cutting through a metal sheet shielding Super Sailor Chibi-Moon. “Three of a kind.” the three cards sliced through a nearby water fountain.

“At this rate, we'll all be chopped up.” Super Sailor Moon muttered, the two Moon Senshi were pinned to the wall bu the shower of cards.

“And the final blow.” Shuffle Furuo grinned. “Joker Shower. There!” he let loose an entire deck of Joker cards.

“Super Supreme Thunder!” Super Sailor Jupiter fired her powered up lightning at the cards, electrocuting the Lemure.

“Please Pegasus, protect everyone's dreams.” Super Sailor Chibi-Moon held up the Crystal Carillon. “Twinkle Yell!”

“Moon Gorgeous Meditation!” Super Sailor Moon then took out the Lemure with her attack.

* * *


	7. The Power Explodes! Ami's Song From the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.

* * *

Some time later...

The scene opened with Ami playing music from her laptop.

“Ami.” Chibi-Usa popped up beside the water Senshi.

“You're early.” Ami blushed.

“We're not early.” Luna corrected.

“Everyone.” Ami gaped at the gathered group.

“What's wrong?” Luna asked. “You were spaced out.”

“The enemy is showing a new course of action.” Artemis reminded. “We need you to get a good grip of things.”

“I'm sorry.” Ami's blush deepened.

“By the way, Ami...” Usagi looked suspiciously at the genius. “What's in this notebook?” she snatched up the notebook in front of Ami.

“Judging by your reaction, it's not schoolwork in this notebook.” Rei took the notebook out of Usagi's hands.

“I want to keep your profile forever.” Makoto took over, reading the lyrics.

“It's not that.” Ami protested. “That's...”

“A computer network?” Rei echoed after Ami explained.

“This is an original composition that was running on one site.” Ami nodded and played the song. “When I'm listening to this song, I get the image one after another in my mind. So, I've been penning in lyrics down in this notebook.”

“But what kind of person composed this song?” Chibi-Usa wondered.

“I only know that the person's initials is N.T.” Ami replied.

“Since he composed such a wonderful song, I'm sure that he's a handsome guy.” Makoto predicted.

“But it doesn't have to be a man, right?” Luna pointed out.

“You have no dreams.” Usagi and Minako sighed. “Not knowing who's on the other side makes it fun. Right, Ami?”

“Er...” Ami sweatdropped.

* * *

Later that evening...

“It's hard writing song lyrics.” Ami sighed on her room's balcony. “Coming.” she called out, hearing the doorbell ring.

“I found this by the door.” Takumi handed a wrapped package to the girl. “I brought dinner.” he showed her a cloth-wrapped box.

“It's from dad.” Ami returned to her room and looked at the sender on the package.

“A carbon landscape drawing.” Takumi was amazed by the mountain and lake drawing.

“Dad always sends a sketch that he drew from where he traveled to, instead of writing a letter.” Ami hugged the canvas. “He has no words attached to them, but...”

“They exhibit a very warm feeling.” Takumi guessed. “I'm sure the art itself is Uncle's message.”

“Right.” Ami nodded and placed the drawing in front of her. “I should have the same artist blood as Dad flowing in me. Time to continue.”

“I'll go set the table.” Takumi chuckled.

* * *

The next day, in the Fruit Parlor...

“So, you were up all night last night writing the song lyrics.” Minako was impressed after Ami showed her the lyrics.

“I did the best I could by myself, but I'm not confident about it.” Ami admitted.

“Bit it is really wonderful.” Makoto praised.

“Everyone.” Diana ran into the girls' table after being brought in by Mamoru. “An amazing discovery.”'

* * *

On the streets...

“Over there.” Diana whispered, nodding to the pianist in the bar by the street.

“This song...” Ami gaped.

“It's the same song played over the computer network.” Makoto realized. “I'll call Takumi and Isami over.” she made the phone call.

“Um...” Usagi started, after the performance and the pianist was ready to leave by the backdoor.

“Come on.” Takumi grabbed Ami by the wrist and pulled her forward. “This young lady heard your song over the computer network.” he explained. “She tried her best to write lyrics for it.”

“But I'm not sure if you'd like it or not.” Ami admitted.

“Can it be that you're Ami?” Toshiyuki Nishino realize who he was talking to. “Nice to meet you.” he greeted. “My name is Toshiyuki Nishino.”

“So, you're N.T.” Takumi realized.

“Yes.” Toshiyuki nodded. “I've seen her name often on the computer network and I've always wondered what kind of person she was. Everyone, it's a shame to just stand here and talk. Would you like to visit my workplace?”

* * *

In Toshiyuki's music studio...

“Let me introduce Kyoko, my partner in composition.” Toshiyuki introduced his business partner after the group went off a piano student. “This is Ami.” he turned to Kyoko. “You know, the one on the computer network.”

“Nice to meet you.” Ami blushed.

“But it's wonderful.” Kyoko noted, after the group settled in. “To bump into someone you've been thinking of. It feels something like destiny.”

“Are you a piano teacher, too?” Chibi-Usa asked.

“This profession is one that doesn't lead to much money.” Toshiyuki stated. “We're somehow holding on by giving piano lessons and having occasional performances.”

“Isn't it tough?” Rei asked.

“A little bit.” Toshiyuki admitted. “But we have our dream; our dream to become composers who can work all over the world.”

_What am I doing?_ Ami thought forlornly. _To put lyrics onto a composition of someone working so hard._

“And you, Ami?” Toshiyuki directed the next question to the younger girl. “What's your dream? A lyricist? Or a pianist?”

“Ami's dream is to become a doctor.” Takumi answered.

“So, she's smart.” Kyoko gushed.

_I don't know anything._ Ami mused. _And I was so conceited to write lyrics._

“At any rate, can you show me the lyrics you wrote, Ami?” Toshiyuki requested.

“I'm sorry.” Ami stood up. “There are parts that I want to correct. I'll bring it by the next time.” with that, she ran off.

“I'm sorry, Nishino-san.” Takumi got to his feet and went off after Ami.

* * *

In the back alley...

“Ami, what's wrong?” Takumi asked, worriedly.

“I can't show him, after all.” Ami admitted.

“Why?” Takumi pressed. “You worked so hard on it. I should know that.”

“I'm thinking in a world of my own!” Ami snapped. “They're both so serious about music, and yet, here am I, knowing nothing and just writing lyrics for fun. This will only trouble them.”

“You like Nishino-san's music right?” Takumi gave her a comforting hug from the back. “That's why it should be fine if there are no lies in those feelings.”

A pained scream from Kyoko sounded from the studio, indicating that the musicians were being attacked.

* * *

In the studio...

With Kyoko taken care of for the moment, VesVes focused on her target. “Now, I'll have a look at your Dream Mirror.” she produced her Amazon Stone “Colliding Ball!” she shot the red stone towards Toshiyuki with her cue pole, using the walls to reflect the ball and hit the pianist on the back and extracting his Dream Mirror. “It's not a Golden Mirror.” the Amazoness Quartet pouted.

“Hold it right there!” Super Sailor Moon stood at the door, along with the rest of the Inner Senshi. “Late in autumn, those next to you are artists. For Love and Justice!”

“We are the pretty sailor-suited Senshi!” Super Sailor Chibi-Moon declared.

“Sailor Moon!” Super Sailor Moon struck her pose.

“Sailor Chibi-Moon” Super Sailor Chibi-Moon ended her pose.

“In the name of the Moon, we will punish you!” the two Moon Senshi declared.

“You girls have too much time on your hands.” VesVes sighed. “Come here, my Lemure.” she summoned KeroKero Musume. “The dream0-eating frog, KeroKero Musume!”

“Nishino-san!” both Ami and Takumi hurried back, only to find the unconscious Toshiyuki on the floor.

“Stop with this nonsense!” Ami barked.

“Shut up!” VesVes snapped. “I hate being given orders.” and tossed her Amazon Ball at the teenagers and locking them inside the studio's computer. “You're inside a computer.” she bragged. “You just sit quietly and watch.” she taunted, after switching on the screen. “KeroKero Musume, eat their dreams.” she ordered.

“Stop it.” Ami pleaded.

“Shut up.” VesVes pressed a key on the keyboard and electrocuted the group within as the fully-grown KeroKero Musume proceeded to swallow Toshiyuki's Dream Mirror.

_I need more power._ Ami prayed. _A power strong enough to protect everyone._

_Mercury..._ a serene female voice sounded. _Sailor Mercury. Feel it: the true power that lies dormant within you. I am you; remember your dreams. The feeling you felt when you first heard Nishino's song. And the sketches that your father always sends you._

_I see._ Ami realized. _What is important is how pure my heart is when I feel something. Thank you, Takumi, for always standing by my side and for giving me the courage to unlock my real power._ “Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!” she called forth her transformation. _I feel it._ Super Sailor Mercury concentrated. _The new melody of water and this harp that echoes within my heart. This is my new power!_ “Mercury!” she held up a watery blue lyre made of solidified water. “Aqua Rhapsody!” the powerful streams of water shot out from the computer screen and freed everyone. “Playtime is over now! Illusion Rhapsody!” she fired her 'Moon Gorgeous Meditation' equivalent at the Lemure, destroying it and leaving Toshiyuki's Dream Mirror intact.

“That was pretty good.” VesVes admitted. “I'll leave it at that for today. See you.” she vanished using her Amazon Stone.

* * *

After the fight...

“So how are Ami's lyrics?” Takumi pressed as Toshiyuki and Kyoko perused the song lyrics.

“I'm totally stunned.” Toshiyuki admitted. “To write such wonderful lyrics for my song...”

“You can't write lyrics with such emotion unless you really fall in love with the song.” Kyoko agreed.

“No matter how hard it gets, we must never give up.” Toshiyuki looked at his partner. “Thank you, Ami. We'll do our best, too.”

“Good for you.” Takumi cast a soft smile at the girl beside him.

* * *


	8. Confrontation in Dreams! Minako and Makoto's Broken Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 6 out, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.

* * *

Time passes...

“Bazaar?” Usagi blinked at the poster Sarashina Kyuusuke and Momohara Momoko pinned on a lamp post.

“Yeah.” Kyuusuke nodded. “This Sunday, here at Honjo Preschool.”

“We're helping them out as alumni.” Momoko explained.

“You're going to help out as my guardian, right?” Chibi-Usa asked Usagi.

“Who's that?” Usagi looked at the three primary students, the girls were drawn by the principal of the preschool, Honjou-sensei.

“That's Honjou-sensei.” Kyuusuke replied. “He's the principal of this preschool.”

“What a waste.” Usagi gushed.

“Leave it to me.” Minako assured. “Us older girls will make sure to make the bazaar a success.”

* * *

That Saturday...

_He's much more attractive when you look at him up close._ Minako blushed, beside Honjou-sensei. _And he's so wonderful to be a principal this young._

“As you can see,” Honjou-sensei started. “We are a small preschool in the middle of an urban area. I've been wanting to somehow create a space where children can feel nature. So, using the proceeds from this bazaar, I want to make a flower garden.”

“That's wonderful.” Makoto agreed. “Pansies and anemone.”

“Tulips might also be good, since they fit a preschool as well.” Isami cut in.

“The two of you like flowers?” Honjou-sensei was surprised.

“Yes.” Makoto nodded. “I want to be a florist when I grow up.”

“Mako-chan has been teaching me how to incorporate fresh herbs into my cooking.” Isami supplied.

“Honjou-san?” Minako cut into the conversation. “You like children?”

“I do.” Honjou admitted.

“Actually, I was thinking I would like three children myself.” Minako confessed.

“Couldn't she be more obvious?” Takumi sweatdropped.

“But, it'll be fine if you said you wanted enough kids to make a baseball team.” Minako continued. “I love children too. Damn you!” she fumed at the trio of preschoolers outside the window who had drawn an X on her cheek with red marker.

“At least you look a little prettier.” Kotarou mocked.

“I was beautiful to begin with!” Minako fumed.

“Then, I trust all of you to do well.” Honjou left the teens to their work.

* * *

Later that day...

“Mako-chan, about this...” Rei started, looking at the half-done doll in her hands.

“Do this, and it's really simple.” Makoto gestured.

“Are these all the ingredients for okonomiyaki pancakes?” Chibi-Usa asked the two Tōtsuki students.

“If you add grated Japanese yams, the batter will have more depth in flavor.” Takumi remarked, already setting up the frying hotplates.

“Mako-chan, you're amazing.” the group of preschool girls clustered around the handicrafts station Makoto had put up as they watched the taller girl stuff a black teddy bear.

“That's a cute bear.” Honjou was impressed. “You're good at things like this, Kino-san?”

“Yes, especially little bears.” Makoto nodded.

“You sure find someone really wholesome to fall in love with, Isami.” Takumi teased his younger brother.

“Nii-chan, you don't tease me about Mako-chan, and I won't tease you about your lack of progress with Ami.” Isami fired back.

“Calm, baby brother.” Takumi pacified his sibling. “I'll go back downstairs to get things started.”

“Honjou-san!” Minako called out. “Please come over here.” she pulled Honjou out.

“I'll borrow this.” Kotarou unraveled the thread from Minako's half-sewn sweater. “Catch me if you can!” he dashed out of the room.

“Hold on, Minako!” Makoto tried to stop Minako from running into her handicrafts station.

“Makoto!” Isami managed to pull Makoto out of harm's way, Minako had crashed into the handicrafts table.

“I finally caught you.” Minako glared that the squirming Kotarou.

“My bear...” Makoto snapped her head and looked at the demolished teddy bear she had been making. “Minako!” she snapped. “What have you done with this place?”

“I'm sorry.” Minako apologized.

“Everyone is being serious here.” Makoto glared.

“Come on, don't be so mad.” Minako soothed. “Come on.” she picked up the destroyed teddy bear.

“I'm never talking to you again.” Makoto snatched the teddy bear back.

“Look, I apologized...” Minako reminded.

“Shut up!” Makoto snapped. “When I say I'm not talking to you again, I mean it.”

“If that's what you want, then fine!” Minako fired back.

“It's gonna be a pain to clean up.” Usagi noted.

“Is this what you're worried about?” Takumi blinked in disbelief.

* * *

The next day...

“Do you know where Minako is?” Chibi-Usa approached the okonomiyaki stand.

“I haven't seen her.” Ami blinked.

“Maybe she isn't here today.” Isami mused.

“Just leave her be.” Makoto concentrated on her cooking.

“Mako-chan, are you still mad?” Isami peered carefully at the brunette girl.

“Not really.” Makoto twitched.

“No, I'm certain you're still mad.” Isami was sure.

“I told you I am not angry!” Makoto stabbed the partly-cooked pancake.

“She looks pretty pissed.” Takumi noticed the bent spatula.

“I don't think Minako is going to shy away at this point, either.” Ami pointed out.

“Speak of the devil, huh?” Takumi muttered when a loud singing sounded from the rooftop.

“It can't be...” Usagi gawked and hurried off with Chibi-Usa.

“Mako-chan, leave this to us.” Isami pushed Makoto out of the stand. “Maybe you could use this chance to make up with Aino-san.”

* * *

Meanwhile...

CereCere had cornered Honjou in a room. “Seeds of unhappiness!” she scattered her seeds on the floor and letting them grow into vines that engulfed the whole preschool.

“What is going on here?” Honjou was shocked to find himself surrounded by overgrown vines.

“Colliding Ball!” CereCere wasted no time in extracting Honjou's Dream Mirror. “It's not the Golden Mirror either.” she pouted. “I guess I have no choice but to get rid of you.”

“Hold it right there!” Super Sailor Moon declared before CereCere could make a move. “Something that is weaving everyone's dreams.”

“I can't forgive you for ruining the bazaar.” Super Sailor Chibi-Moon added.

“In the name of the Moon, we will punish you!” Super Sailor Moon struck her ending pose.

“Dream-rating tulip, JaraJara Jou.” CereCere summoned her Lemure.

Turning a triple seven in her slot, JaraJara Jou spat out numerous black sphere from her slot and making the Senshi slip to the huge Venus Flytrap and said carnivorous plant proceeded to try and eat the Senshi.

“Oh no!” both Makoto and Minako arrived on the scene, ready to transform with two separate vines entwined around their arms and forcing them to drop their Crystal Change Rods.

“Now, JaraJara Jou, eat his dreams.” CereCere instructed. “I'll leave the rest to you.” she left the fight after the Lemure swallowed the Dream Mirror.

“Mina, Makoto!” Artemis tossed both Crystal Change Rods to the two un-transformed Senshi. “Both of you should have new power dormant inside you, like Mercury and Mars. With these powers, you two need to rescue the others.”

The crystals on the two Crystal Change Rods shone brightly and freed the two girls from the vines.

“Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!”

“Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!”

“That's enough!” Super Sailor Venus jumped in front of CereCere, blocking her escape.

“The two of us will be your opponents.” Super Sailor Jupiter added before the Amazon Quartet.

“Venus Love and Beauty Shock!” Super Sailor Venus released her new attack, destroying the tulip plant the Lemure was standing on.

“Jupiter Oak Evolution!” Super Sailor Jupiter's attack freed the other Senshi. “Waking Oak Evolution!”

“Love Dream Beauty Shock!” Super Sailor Venus combined her 'Moon Gorgeous Meditation' equivalent with Super Sailor Jupiter's attack, destroying the Lemure and leaving Honjou's Dream Mirror unharmed.

“You'll pay for this!” CereCere swore and exited the fight.

* * *


	9. The Beginning of High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 7 out, this is Chapter 8 of this fic and we fast-forward to the beginning of high school where the Shokugeki no Souma universe officially fuses in. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.
> 
> Pairings: Slow-going Takumi/Ami, Souma/Megumi later, established!Isami/Makoto

* * *

Time passes...

In her high school uniform, Usagi looked at sun in the spring sky. “Nice weather.” she smiled.

“Usagi!” Rei called out. “Hurry up!”

“We're going on without you.” Luna chided, perched on Ami's shoulder.

“Okay!” Usagi beamed and jumped on Makoto and Minako, hugging both their arms.

“What are you so upbeat about?” Makoto asked.

“Because I'm so happy.” Usagi declared. “I can wear/ the Juuban High School uniform I've been admiring. Besides, being together with all of you is the best.”

“I finally get to go to the same high school as you guys.” Minako gushed. “Minako is so happy. You're gonna take make-up tests with me, right?” she looked hopefully at Usagi.

“Now, we can get low scores together.” Usagi nodded in agreement.

“But it was so hard.” Makoto moaned. “Studying for high school entrance exams.”

“We are free from all that now” Rei reminded. “We can have fun from now on.”

“But Rei's High School is different from yours.” Luna pointed out.

“That's right.” Usagi and Minako chorused. “No entrance exams, just an escalator system.”

“Don't say that.” Rei chided. “Your pain is my pain, too. Besides, doesn't Tōtsuki run the system, too?”

“Anyway, we've become high school students, so we get more time to ourselves.” Ami tried to diffuse the tension.

“And we can get part-time jobs for the first time.” Makoto added.

“I can't join any club I want and I go to tons of idol auditions.” Minako declared.

“For real, when I turn 16, I can get married.” Usagi blushed.

“Yeah, yeah.” Minako pouted.

“And speaking of Tōtsuki,” Rei cast a teasing grin at Makoto. “Didn't you and Isami Aldini become official on White's Day?”

“Rei!” Makoto exclaimed, blushing. “Wait a minute, Isami just sent me a message.” she unlocked her mobile phone. “With a photo attached? Ami, is it me or does your boyfriend look kind of pissed in this?”

“Takumi isn't my boyfriend!” Ami objected for the umpteenth time.

“Not yet.” the rest of the group chorused as one.

“Luna, not you too.” Ami whined at the Mau cat.

* * *

At the Tōtsuki High School orientation ceremony...

“Finally, we'd like to introduce one transfer student who'll be joining your ranks today.” Kawashima Urara informed the assembled first years.

“Sorry, to be talking to you all from up here.” Yukihira Soma took the stage.

“Just be quick about it, please.” Urara pleaded.

“I'll keep it short and sweet then.” Soma started. “Just a couple sentences: I'm Yukihira Soma. To be honest, this academy's just a stepping stone for me. I wasn't expecting to transfer here, but I don't plan on losing to folks who've never actually served customers. Anyway, what I'm getting at is... basically now that I'm here, I'm gonna take the number one spot. Looking forward to being with you all for the next three years.” he walked out of the podium and bowed.

* * *


	10. Dreams and Romance on a Star! Taiki's Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 8 out, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.
> 
> Pairings: Slow-going Takumi/Ami, Souma/Megumi later, established!Isami/Makoto

* * *

Some time later...

“Ami and Taiki got top place again!” Usagi exclaimed, looking at the test scores on the school bulletin.

“Taiki must be great to be able to compete with Ami.” Makoto mused.

“Taiki is super.” Minako gushed. “You know what? I'll ask Taiki to show me how to do homework.”

“Me too!” Usagi chased after Minako.

* * *

In between class change...

“Professor Amanogawa.” Ami called out to the science teacher. “It's pretty soon, isn't it? We can see the comet you found.”

“I haven't seen Francois in 15 years.” Professor Amanogawa recalled. “I mean, it's back from its trip through the solar system.” he corrected himself.

“You named the comet after your girlfriend, didn't you?” Ami giggled. “I calculated the exact time. Tomorrow night...”

“9.15.” Taiki cut in. “In the southern sky, almost crossing over the Kentaurus, we can see it for 10 minutes, right?”

“You're Taiki from Class 1.” Professor Amanogawa recognized the idol. “It's my pleasure to have two students who know about it in this school.”

“It was I who is surprised to know a physics teacher who passed on an invitation from Cambridge University to be visiting professor in Theoretical Astronomy Laboratory.” Taiki remarked.

“You know me pretty well.” Professor Amanogawa noted.

“It was in the file I received.” Taiki explained. “Tonight, you're attending a filming of a children's program, aren't you? I'll be there as the Master of Ceremony. But, why didn't you go to Cambridge?”

“I just like watching stars.” Professor Amanogawa smiled. “I can feel the richness inside when I'm watching the night sky. Where from and where to are humans going?”

“You're romantic, aren't you?” Ami realized.

“Space is full of dreams and romance.” Professor Amanogawa laughed.

“In academic research, you don't need dreams or romance, do you?” Taiki was angered.

“I don't think so.” Ami refuted. “I think he found the comet because he has dreams and romance.”

“Mizuno, I can't regard your opinion as being the same top student.” Taiki rebuked. “

“Guys, would you like to come to my house tomorrow night to see Wataru Comet?” Professor Amanogawa cut in.

“Sure.” Ami nodded. “Professor, may I invite a plus one as well?” she requested.

“No problem.” Professor Amanogawa agreed.

* * *

At Fruit Parlor after school...

“Wataru Comet?” Makoto echoed after Ami informed the rest of the girls.

“Tomorrow night, Professor Amanogawa invited us to see it at his house.” Ami added. “I've already left an invitation on Takumi and Isami's answering machine earlier.”

“A comet with your name, wandering in space.” Rei mused. “Isn't it romantic?”

“I want to find a comet with Mamoru and name it as 'Usagi and Mamoru Comet'.” Usagi gushed.

“But I wonder why he called it 'Francois'?” Minako wondered.

“Maybe it's his girlfriend's name?” Rei suggested.

“I think so, too.” Ami agreed. “She must be charming.”

* * *

The next day...

“Shall we go home, Ami?” Usagi suggested after school let out.

“Cheer up.” Makoto encouraged.

“It'll surely clear up soon.” Usagi assured.

* * *

At the Amanogawa residence...

Chuuko Nezu appeared in front of the gates.

“It doesn't look like it'll stop.” Ami looked out of the window in the two-story house, with a cup of hot tea in hand.

“There's nothing much as we can do.” Takumi noted, bringing in the berry tart he had made.

The doorbell rang and Professor Amanogawa went to answer the door.

“I'm Nezu, a producer from Galaxy TV.” Nezu spoke over the intercom.

“I'm sorry to say this,” the professor stepped out in the rain. “But if you'd like an interview, could you keep it brief?”

“Not you, but Professor Amanogawa, please.” Nezu tried to keep her anger down.

“I am Professor Amanogawa Wataru.” said Professor pointed to himself. “This is from 15 years ago.” he blinked at the younger version of himself in Nezu's newspaper cutting.

“No wonder.” Nezu moaned “Now he looks so obsolete. But there seems to have no choice.” shedding her disguise, she reverted back to her Sailor Iron Mouse form. “Give me your Star Seed.” the Sailor Animamate giggled and fired off two energy blasts from her bracelets. The two energy balls struck the Professor in the front and back and forcibly removed his Star Seed.

“Professor!” Ami slammed down her tea cup, upon hearing the pained scream downstairs.

“Ami, wait!” Takumi called out as the younger teen ran out.

“This is a real Star Seed.” Sailor Iron Mouse gushed. “Or not.” she pouted when the glittering crystal turned black.

“What did you do to him?” Ami demanded.

“Sailor Teacher!” Professor Amanogawa morphed into a Phage.

“Sailor Teacher, educate her!” Sailor Iron Mouse ordered.

“Get to studying.” Sailor Teacher turned to his new target.

“I'll leave it to you, then.” Sailor Iron Mouse retreated via her telephone booth.

“Get to studying!” Sailor Teacher tossed a handful of chalk at Ami.

“Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!” left with no much choice, Ami was forced to transform.

“Get to studying!” Sailor Teacher tossed another handful of chalk at the water Senshi.

“Shine Snow Illusion!” Super Sailor Mercury countered with her snow storm.

Meanwhile, Taiki had also arrived at the Amanogawa residence and saw the ice Senshi facing off against the Phage. “Maker Star Power, Make Up!” hiding behind the bushes, he transformed.

“Get to studying!” Sailor Teacher renewed his attack, this time with his pointer.

“Frozen Ground!” Super Sailor Mercury put a hand on the ground, the freezing air expanding outwards and locking Sailor Teacher's feet in ice.

“Studying...” Sailor Teacher droned, trying to free himself.

“Should be done by you instead!” Sailor Star Maker barked. “Breaking through the darkness, I'm a wandering shooting star.” the Starlight posed. “Sailor Star Maker, Stage On!”

“You get to studying, too!” Sailor Teacher flailed his pointer.

“Star Gentle Uterus!” Sailor Star Maker fired her attack from her Sailor Star Yell, weakening the Phage.

“Freezing Restoration!” Super Sailor Mercury held up her watery blue lyre and released her 'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss' equivalent at the Phage, healing him.

* * *


	11. Brightness of Calling Stars! Haruka and Michiru's Entry into Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 9 out, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.
> 
> Pairings: Slow-going Takumi/Ami, Souma/Megumi later, established!Isami/Makoto

* * *

Time passes...

Sakaki and Yoshino stood in line before a line of telephone booths just outside Tōtsuki Academy and rapidly punching in the toll number in an attempt to purchase tickets for the Fantastic International Music Festival.

“Got it!” Yoshino cheered. “I'm in! Hello?”

“I'm sorry, all the tickets for the Fantastic International Music Festival are all sold out.” the operator informed.

“Sold out?” Yoshino moaned.

“Erm...” Megumi spoke out. “I have got back passes.” she pulled out a stack of concert tickets from her sling bag.

* * *

In the Polar Star Dormitory dining area later...

“This is it!” Sakaki looked closely at the ticket in her hands. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Megumi nodded.

“Now, we can see the Three Lights play live.” the two girls sighed in relief.

“But why do you have tickets, Tadokoro?” Souma asked.

“And they're invitations.” Ibusaki added.

“You didn't take a measure behind closed doors, did you?” Satō Shōji suddenly became nervous.

“That's not it!” Megumi protested. “It's because of this.” she retrieved an entertainment magazine and flipped to the relevant page.

“Three Lights, Kaioh Michiru and Mizuno Ami: A Joint Concert?” Marui Zenji adjusted his glasses. “Which means, so the Three Lights, Kaioh-san and Tadokoro's cousin will be playing live in concert?”

“That's incredible.” Isshiki was impressed.

* * *

That Sunday...

“I guess meeting here is a problem.” Makoto sighed, the girls, minus Ami, were waiting for Usagi outside the performance hall.

“It's almost time, though.” Isami looked at his watch.

“I bet she took the wrong bus and got completely lost.” Makoto concluded.

“That's her.” Rei and Minako agreed.

“She's a high school student now.” Takumi reminded. “There's no way...”

“Hey!” Usagi called out, running towards the group. “Sorry, I'm late. I almost missed my stop.”

* * *

On stage...

“Mizuno plays the standing harp?” Seiya was stunned when Ami took her seat by the wooden harp.

_What is this feeling?_ Michiru wondered, in the middle of the performance. _A very strong wave? A message of their love?_

_This feeling..._ Seiya mused in mid-performance. _A strong brightness of a star? Kaioh Michiru..._

_Who are you?_ The two musicians cast a look at each other.

* * *

After the concert...

Michiru closed her violin case when she heard a knock on her door. “Come on in.” she replied. “It's open.”

“Hi, congratulations.” Seiya entered the room.

“Congratulations.” Michiru returned. “You did very well.”

“You too, Michiru.” Seiya shut the door. “You and Mizuno were incredible. To tell you the truth, I am a fan of yours.” he bowed.

“You don't look like a listener of classics.” Michiru giggled. “Thanks, anyway. But let's keep it a secret from your fans, otherwise I might not know what they might do to me.”

“You're mysterious.” Seiya chuckled.

“How about you?” Michiru returned.

“I want to know more about you.” Seiya stated.

“Do you?” Michiru stood up. “Then, do you want to help me change?”

“I'm coming in, Michiru.” Haruka voiced from outside the door.

* * *

In Ami's dressing room...

“The door is open.” Ami called out upon hearing the knock on her door.

“That was a wonderful performance.” Takumi opened the door with a bouquet of pale pink roses in hand.

“Thank you.” Ami flushed, taking the flowers.

“You've already changed?” Takumi was surprised to see Ami in her casual clothes. “That's fast.”

* * *

Outside the corridor...

_Tenou Haruka..._ Seiya looked at his palm. _I felt the same strong brightness of a star. I wonder who he is._

“Seiya-san?” Ami blinked, preparing to leave with Takumi beside her.

“You're already leaving, Mizuno?” Seiya was surprised. “May I walk you out? For starters, how did you know Michiru?”

“Michiru... she's an important person to me.” Ami replied.

“Garajan-san?” Takumi recognized the conductor walking up the staircase.

“Ah, Aldini-kun.” Garajan spotted the elder Aldini twin. “It's been a while since I've visited your family's Trattoria. Your girlfriend?” he looked to Ami.

“Not exactly.” Takumi replied. “She's my... culinary muse.”

“And that's translation for 'almost girlfriend'.” the conductor teased. “Seiya.” he turned to the singer. “Today's live concert was excellent.” Garajan praised. “I felt a mysterious wave in your songs: in strong passion, I can feel gentle love. But it is somewhat sad.”

“Like a message to someone you love?” Takumi suggested.

“Exactly.” Garajan nodded. “Excuse me now. I'm going to get some fresh air. Seiya, if your songs re really a message to your love, I hope they reach her as soon as possible.”

“I didn't know such a world-renowned conductor would frequent your family restaurant.” Seiya was impressed as the three teenagers watched Garajan walk off.

“To be more precise, he's a fan of my father's cooking.” Takumi explained. “Garajan-san's conducting is still as impressive as ever.” he recalled the splendid performance put up by the New Tokyo Orchestra in the ending segment.

* * *

On the empty stage...

“Albert pon Garajan-sama?” Nezu approached her target. “I'm a producer at Galaxy TV.”

“What can I do for you?” Garajan inquired as Nezu dug for her business card.

“Your Star Seed!” Nezu could not be bothered with formalities anymore and shed her disguise. “Give it to me.” she fired off two energy blasts from her bracelets which struck the conductor from the front and back and extracting his Star Seed.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage...

“That voice...” Takumi heard Garajan's scream. “Garajan-san!” he ran off.

“Takumi!” Ami dashed after him.

“Garajan-san!” Takumi was about ran out onto the stage when he witnessed the attack when Ami held him back.

“Takumi, get Usagi and the others.” Ami hissed. “Now!”

“Right.” the blond chef nodded and took off.

“Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!” now alone, Ami took the chance to transform.

* * *

“A beautiful shine.” Sailor Iron Mouse gushed. “I'm sure this is... it's wrong.” she whined when the Star Seed turned black. “Let's go next.”

“Stop it right there!” Super Sailor Mercury barked. “It is important to take care of our elders. For Love and Justice, I'm the pretty sailor-suited Senshi, Sailor Mercury! In the name of Mercury, douse yourself in cold water and repent!”

“I don't have time to play with you.” Sailor Iron Mouse complained, preparing to retreat. “I do have overtime today.”

“Sailor Conductor!” Garajan turned onto his Phage form. “Welcome to my theater. Today, I will begin with the first movement: piano.” he tossed a handful of batons at the water Senshi. “The second movement: cello.” he renewed his attack with his batons after Super Sailor Mercury dodged the first attack.

“Prism Ice Barrier!” Super Sailor Mercury put up an ice shield to block off the attack.

“The third movement: violin!” Sailor Conductor fired off another wave of batons.

“White Ripple!” Super Sailor Mercury's ice wave froze the conducting sticks.

“Penetrating the darkness of the night.” Sailor Star Healer's finger snapping alerted the Phage of an intrusion.

“The air of freedom breaks through.” Sailor Star Maker added.

“We are the three sacred shooting stars.” Sailor Star Fighter declared. “Sailor Star Fighter.”

“Sailor Star Maker!”

“Sailor Star Healer!”

“Sailor Starlights, Stage On!” the three Starlights chorused.

“Star Serious Laser!” Sailor Star Fighter blasted her attack at the Phage, weakening him.

“Freezing Restoration!” Super Sailor Mercury took the opportunity to summon her watery blue lyre and released her 'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss' equivalent at the Phage, healing him. “Hold on.” she called out to the Starlights as they prepared to leave. “Thank you very much for helping me today. I wonder if there's a chance for us to join forces.”

“What do you think?” Sailor Star Fighter turned to Sailor Star Maker.

“We have a common enemy.” Sailor Star Maker admitted.

“That's our answer.” Sailor Star Fighter responded.

A 'World Shaking' attack from Sailor Uranus cut in the negotiations. “Go away.” the Sky Senshi warned with Sailor Neptune by her side. “I won't miss again.”

“Enough.” Super Sailor Mercury stood before the two Senshi groups. “Stop this, the two of you!”

“These guys are intruders from outside the Solar System.” Sailor Uranus cautioned.

“That's not true.” Super Sailor Mercury objected. “We're all on the same side!”

“Forget it.” Sailor Star Healer spoke up. “You don't have to cooperate with us.”

“We can manage by ourselves.” Sailor Star Maker decided.

“Why?” Super Sailor Mercury questioned after the Starlights vanished. “Why can't we fight together?”

“It's our mission to protect Sailor Moon from outside invaders.” Sailor Neptune explained.

* * *


	12. Mercury's Star Seed is Stolen! Princess Kakyuu Appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 10 out, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.
> 
> Pairings: Slow-going Takumi/Ami, Souma/Megumi later, established!Isami/Makoto

* * *

Time passes...

Usagi's class were preparing for the school festival.

“Perfect.” Usagi put the finishing touches on the menu board.

“Everyone!” Minako called, entering the classroom dressed in the maid's outfit.

“Is it ready?” Usagi looked up.

“How do you like it?” Minako posed.

“It's still being stitched, but it should look like that.” Makoto explained. “A school festival is exciting, isn't it?” she wondered, looking out of the window as dusk dawned. “We get to stay together this late.”

“That's why it's a festival.” Minako beamed.

“Besides that, I like the atmosphere since everyone's mind is united as one.” Usagi looked around the crowded classroom. “I believe it's important for everyone to work together.”

* * *

“A school festival?” Isami echoed, Makoto calling him to invite him and Takumi.

“Yup, next Sunday.” Makoto nodded. “Will you and Takumi be free?”

“We have some time...” Isami looked over at his brother for confirmation. “In the afternoon, perhaps?”

* * *

On Sunday...

“Thank you for waiting.” Minako presented Rei with her order of cake.

“You look pretty nice in that outfit, don't you?” Rei praised.

“Definitely.” Minako grinned.

“This cake is good, too.” Ami added. “You seem to have a good reputation.”

“But there sure are a lot of customers.” Takumi looked around.

“Half of them may be here to see the Three Lights.” Minako chuckled.

“I don't think they'll come.” Rei sighed.

“That's not necessarily true.” Usagi corrected.

“Do you know something, Tsukino-san?” Isami asked.

“Seiya is coming?” Makoto blinked after Usagi pulled the girls off into a corner and told them.

“He promised.” Usagi chuckled.

“Hi.” Seiya greeted. “I just want to try some of that cake odango recommended.”

“I r an out.” Makoto gasped. “I'll make some right away.” she hurried off.

“I'll lend you a hand.” Isami got up from his chair.

“Guys, Chibi-Chibi's missing.” Takumi pointed out.

“WHAT?”

* * *

In the corridor...

“Aren't that...” Isami looked out of the window to see the disguised Yaten and Taiki cornering Chibi-Chibi under a tree.

“How horrible.” Makoto passed the tray to Isami. “Isami, get Usagi and the girls.”

* * *

Outside...

Makoto cushioned Chibi-Chibi's fall after the child tripped over her feet. “What do you want?” the Thunder Senshi demanded.

“Don't interfere.” Yaten warned.

“We don't have to tell you.” Taiki added.

“I don't want to listen to those who bully little girls.” Makoto growled.

“I think it's wrong to segregate girls from kids.” Yaten retorted. “Oh, are you saying 'Don't be too serious because I'm a girl'?” he smirked, moving right in front of Makoto.

“Why you!” Makoto struck out a punch, which Yaten caught with a hand.

“I'll say it again,” Yaten repeated. “We're not going to let you interfere.”

“Enough!” Seiya cut in before the situation escalated. “What are you doing?”

“What are you doing here, Seiya?” Yaten returned.

“Why are we talking like this?” Usagi bemoaned.”I believe we can work together. We can understand each other if we talk openly.”

“We have better leave.” Taiki adjusted his glasses. “Seiya, I have something to tell you.”

“I found you at last.” Akane Karasuma appeared before the Inner Senshi. “This book my rival left me gave me wonderful info. I didn't know that this mediocre young girl has a real Star Seed. No wonder I didn't notice it, Tsukino Usagi, rather Sailor Moon. I'll get your Star Seed!” she shred her disguise.

“You know everything, don't you?” Makoto growled.

“Then...” Ami glared.

“We're going to be very serious!” Rei barked.

“Everyone, transform!” Minako ordered.

“Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!”

“Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!”

“Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!”

“Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!”

“Eternal Moon, Make Up!”

“It's impossible for you to stop me now.” Sailor Lead Crow bragged and flailed her whip at the Inner Senshi, sending Sailors Mercury and Venus to the wall.

“Thunder Soaring Ravens!” Super Sailor Jupiter conjured a flock of lightning-charged birds.

“Mars Phoenix Shot!” Super Sailor Mars combined her multi-shot attack with Super Sailor Jupiter's attack and the two Senshi sent their charged-up attack at Sailor Lead Crow.

The Animamate merely flailed her whip at the elemental flock, causing the whip to catch fire and Super Sailor Jupiter's charged lightning to travel up the whip. “Drats!” the Animamate cursed, dropping her weapon before she was caught in the attack.

“Get away from here!” Sailor Star Fighter barked.

“Was this an invitation from our Princess?” Sailor Star Maker wondered, the three Starlights were on top of the greenhouse

“Anyway, we'll finish anything that interrupts us.” Sailor Star Healer swore.

“I know of you, too.” Sailor Lead Crow turned to her new opponents. “You're those idols, right? Don't move.” she threatened, summoning a red crystal shard from her bracelet. “If you're been wandering around the galaxy, you must know what this is. This is a black hole. If you fall into it, you won't come back alive. A dimensional rift. If I let it loose, it'll easily swallow up this school. Since there is a festival going on, I wonder how many people are here.”

“If you do that, you'll die as well.” Sailor Star Fighter reminded.

“In any case, I won't live unless I return with a Star Seed.” Sailor Lead Crow snapped.

“Chibi-Chibi, get to a safe place.” Eternal Sailor Moon told the child.

“Now, surrender you Star Seed.” Sailor Lead Crow turned to Eternal Sailor Moon.

“Okay.” Eternal Sailor Moon relented. “I can't involve innocent people any longer.”

“All right.” Sailor Lead Crow grinned. “Good girl.” and shot out two blasts from her bracelets.

A shadow pushed Eternal Sailor Moon out of the way and took the hit.

“Mercury!” Eternal Sailor Moon screamed in horror as the water Senshi's Star Seed was extracted.

“This is great...” Sailor Lead Crow gushed at the forming Star Seed. “I've never seen such a beautiful Star Seed. It's mine!” she reached to retrieve the Star Seed when an energy blast knocked the crystal shard out of her hand. “Damn!” she cursed when the shard hit the ground and scattered, freeing the black hole trapped within.

“I see.” Nyanko Suzu giggled, appearing by the tree. “This is what you meant. I thought I could be your friend, but too bad. I'll take the real Star Seed to Galaxia-sama, so don't worry. Goodbye.” she smirked.

“Sorry, Siren.” Sailor Lead Crow muttered as the black hole engulfed her.

“It looks like the end if I don't take the Star Seed now.” Nyanko Suzu decided to make her move.

“Star Serious Laser!” Sailor Star Fighter shot her attack into the enlarging black hole.

“Chibi-Chibi!” Chibi-Chibi glared disguised Animamate. “No! Chibi-Chibi!” she reached for the un-transformed Ami.

“Oh dear.” Nyanko Suzu jumped out of the expanding black hole's path. “The Star Seed is gone. Looks like it's a good time to go.” she shrugged and retreated.

“This energy...” Sailor Star Maker muttered when a bright pink energy pillar destroyed the black hole from within.

“Could it be...” Sailor Star Fighter breathed, seeing Chibi-Chibi standing underneath the energy pillar, holding up the incense burner.

The multitude of red butteries fluttered into the sky and Princess Kakyuu appeared, carrying Ami in her arms, just as Ami's Star Seed returned to her body.

* * *


	13. The Training Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 11 out, this is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.
> 
> Pairings: Slow-going Takumi/Ami, Souma/Megumi later, established!Isami/Makoto

* * *

As the end of the Juuban High School festival drew to a close, both Ami and Makoto were walking the Aldini twins to the train station.

“The Tōtsuki...” Makoto started after Isami informed the two girls about the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. “What?”

“The Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp.” Takumi clarified.

“Right...” Makoto nodded. “Who named that?”

“Beats me.” Isami shrugged.

“Then, we wish you two the best of luck for the next five days.” Ami bade the twins farewell.

“Bah, we don't _need_ luck.” Takumi blustered.

“Right.” Ami giggled. “Your confidence is astounding.”

“Ami, did we forget to tell them something important?” Makoto wondered, after the twins' train sped off.

“Let me think for a moment.” Ami racked her brain. “Ah!” she recalled. “About Yukihira!”

“Those two...” Makoto mused. “They won't pick a fight with Soma-itoko, would they?”

“Knowing Takumi, though...” Ami sighed.

“Good point.” Makoto agreed.

“Should we tell them?” Ami wondered.

“Nah.” Makoto grinned. “It'll be funny when they find it out on their own.”

“Guess I'll better get inventing.” Ami noted. “I _did_ promise them some handmade nerikiri if they survive the camp.”

“So, which new jelly combination are you intending to come up with?” Makoto asked.

“I'm thinking maybe a peach flower and red tulip mix.” Ami pondered.

“That should be an interesting mix.” Makoto agreed.

* * *

After the fight against Galaxia...

Both Ami and Makoto spent most of their free time after school working together to perfect Ami's newest jelly concoction.

* * *

After the training camp...

The two Aldini twins were seated in Makoto's apartment unit as they watched Ami work on her nerikiri.

With two saucepans simmering down peach and red tulip petals for their vibrant red coloring, Ami set two separate metal bowls into an ice bath each. Setting aside two lumps of dough, she then used a pair of droppers to add the red coloring.

“Some tea while we wait?” Makoto offered the two half-Italians some green tea.

“Thanks, Mako-chan.” Isami took the tea cup.

Meanwhile, Ami had folded in the peach and red tulip jelly as filling before she set to work shaping the sweets. “Enjoy.” she presented her creations to the twins.

“Cute...” Takumi gawked at the two flower-shaped sweets before him.

“Itadakimasu.” Isami, on the hand, had no reservations and proceeded to cut the red tulip nerikiri with the wooden skewer. “Sweet. Nii-chan, you should try it.”

“Right.” Takumi bit into the peach-blossom-shaped sweet. “You're right, Isami.” he chewed the sweet. “This is good.” _the flowery sweetness of the jelly filling creates a perfect harmony with the dough which envelops the senses._ “Ami, this flower jelly, you didn't use granulated sugar, did you?” he looked at the wagashi expert.

“Very clever.” Ami grinned. “Exactly, instead of the usual white sugar, I used just a touch of honey.”

“I see.” Isami nodded. “Peach blossoms and red tulips have naturally sweet flavors; adding any sugars would overwhelm their natural sweetness.”

“On the other hand, honey actually rounds out the sweetness generated by the two flowers.” Takumi added.

* * *


	14. The Autumn Elections Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 12 out, this is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.
> 
> Pairings: Slow-going Takumi/Ami, Souma/Megumi later, established!Isami/Makoto

* * *

Some time later...

With the Elite Ten Council's final decision, the candidates for the Autumn Election's Main Tournament in Tōtsuki Academy were selected.

On the very first day of summer break, the main theme for the Autumn Election was announced via sealed mail.

* * *

In the Aldini twins' rented apartment...

“Curry dish?” Takumi read the delivered document and both brothers looked at each other.

“So, it's any dish that uses curry in some form.” Isami mused. “It's such a broad topic, right nii-chan?”

“Hm.” Takumi pondered.

“I remember Mamoru-san having a book on that topic.” Ami piped in, serving up her handmade mizu-manju with mango filling.

Both half-Italians brightened.

“Though, I do believe Mamoru-san brought that book along with him to America.” Ami recalled and giggled at the twins' downcast expressions. “How about we pay a visit to my herbs supplier?” she suggested. “It's the next best thing I can come up with at the moment.”

* * *

“I didn't know there was such a shop here.” Takumi was amazed when he entered the herbal specialist shop in downtown Tokyo.

“Honestly, I found this shop by chance.” Ami admitted. “Yunomi-san, good afternoon.” she called out to the store owner.

“Ami-chan, it's been a while.” the middle-aged herb seller greeted one of his more frequent customers. “You brought guests.” he noticed the two twins behind her.

“We apologize for interrupting.” Takumi and Isami bowed.

“Yunomi Hisashi.” Ami introduced. “Takumi and Isami Aldini. Takumi and Isami are students from the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and are candidates for the incoming Autumn Elections.”

“The main theme this year is curry.” Takumi supplied.

“And Ami-chan brought you two here to learn more about the various spice mixes used in curry.” Yunomi guessed. “Make yourselves comfortable, boys.” he led the trio into the store's backroom. “And prepare for a full-blown lecture by yours truly.”

“Guess I'll make myself scarce in the kitchen.” Ami left the twins to Yunomi's _tender_ mercies.

“Nii-chan, look.” Isami looked around the jars of spice mixes on the shelves.

“Really,” Takumi gawked. “There are a ton of spices.”

“Let's begin with the basics, shall we?” Yunomi brought in three stalks of dried curry leaves on a plate. “This is a spice called kari patta. It's more common name is 'curry leaf'. The curry leaf tree is very susceptible to cold weather and will die in winter. That's why in Japan, we normally see it's dried version. Spices are full of potential. To start with,” he pulled off the cloth covering the whiteboard and started scribbling. “Spices speak of three factors: fragrance, spiciness, and color. Blending spices create synergy. The more varieties you blend together, the less pronounced their individual characteristics become. However, if you are not mindful in selecting your spices, blending will turn out in off-flavors. At most, you can blend twenty different spices. In addition, fats are indispensable for taking advantage of spices. By heating spices in oil, you can amplify their fragrance. In such cases, the flavor of fat is best enhanced when it's been emulsified. Fresh curry leaves have ten times the potency than its dried version. By removing the flavor from the stock, that is, shimmering spices in water, the flavor of spices can be magnified many times over.”

* * *

“You didn't tell us we'll be subjected to a full-blown lecture.” Takumi complained, after the visit to the herbal store.

“Though the kushi-dango was delicious.” Isami added.

“I figured you two needed something to jump-start your inspiration.” Ami defended herself. “You have six more weeks until the Autumn Elections, more than ample time to come up with an inventive dish. Besides, you can't say you didn't learn something form this trip.”

“That's kind of true.” Takumi admitted.

* * *

Three weeks until the Autumn Elections...

“Are you still serious about not returning to Italy?” Takumi asked, Isami was accompanying him to the bus-stop. “Mom and Dad will be sad. There're regulars waiting for your cooking, too.”

“I'm just delaying my return for a bit.” Isami explained. “I want to think about this a bit longer on my own.”

“All right.” Takumi relented. “Then, give it all you've got. Try to beat me.”

“Okay.” Isami nodded. “But don't cry if I win, nii-chan. You always cry when you lose at a game.”

“That was when we were in elementary school!” Takumi protested. “Fine, I'm leaving.” he fumed when the bus arrived.

“Nii-chan.” Isami called out. “Do you have your passport? Can you check in and board the plane on your own? Don't forget to go to the bathroom before boarding.”

“Don't make fun of your brother!” Takumi roared.

“Have a safe trip.” Isami waved his brother goodbye.

“Are you ready, Isami?” Makoto asked, appearing from her hiding spot by the corner.

“Yeah.” Isami nodded. “Ami went to Tōhoku?” he blinked after Makoto informed him that Ami had returned to the northeastern region. “Why?”

“She goes back every term break to help out at her aunt's ryokan.” Makoto explained.

* * *

In the kitchens of the Shōkeien Ryokan a while later...

“It's been a while since I had your help in the kitchen.” the elder Tadokoro woman told the two cousins. “I think you two have gotten even better than before.”

“I've still got a ways to go.” Megumi replied. “I'm always making mistakes. Even during camp, Souma-kun...”

“You need more confidence in yourself, Megu.” Ami looked up from the simmering saucepan of anko beans. “You can use me as a taste-tester.”

“Thank you, Ami-chan.” Megumi beamed at her older cousin.

* * *

Back in Italy...

Takumi was poring over the books he had loaned from Ami before his return during his breaks.

* * *


	15. The Autumn Elections Starts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 13 out, this is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.
> 
> Pairings: Slow-going Takumi/Ami, Souma/Megumi later, established!Isami/Makoto

* * *

After summer break came to an end, all the candidates for the Autumn Elections trooped into the assembly hall.

“This place is huge.” Souma gawked. “Are we really going to cook here?”

“Souma-kun.” Megumi waved.

“Tadokoro.” Souma returned. “How was the rest of your summer?”

“It was good.” Megumi assured. “I think I trained for this in my own way.”

“Megumi!” Yoshino glomped the younger girl. “Long time no see!”

“You look well.” Sakaki added.

“You too, Yukihira.” Yoshino spotted Souma. “How're you doing?”

“So-so, I guess.” Souma shrugged. “Nikumi.” he spotted Mito Ikumi beside him. “We're in the same group. Let's go through this together.”

“Together?” Mito immediately went red. “You idiot, we're enemies. I'm not gonna lose to you this time.” she swore and fled to hide her embarrassment.

“I'm disappointed that I'm not in the same group as you.” Alice remarked, joining in with Kurokiba in tow. “Bur Ryo-kun is. Ryo-kun, introduce yourself.”

“What's up.” Kurokiba responded.

“There's a lingering trace of spices on your fingers.” Hayama noticed. “I guess you've been giving this your best shot.”

“Yup.” Souma grinned. “I want to let you taste really great curry.”

“Yukihira.” Takumi spoke up.

“Takumi,” Souma turned to his self-proclaimed rival. “Been a while.”

“I'll say this to you now.” Takumi declared. “Your true rival is me right here.”

“Who's the guy next to you?” Souma noticed the slimmed-down version of Isami.

“Who?” Takumi blinked. “It's Isami, of course.”

“Huh?” Souma gawked. “Lies!” he snapped.

“What?” Takumi was confused. “Sure, Isami always loses a little weight every year when the summer heat gets to him.”

“This is because of the summer heat?” Souma was shocked.

“I'm all better now, don't worry.” Isami assured. “I'll be back to my old self come fall and winter.”

“So it happened every year.” Megumi noted.

“I'm surprised you're still alive.” even _Kurokiba_ was worried.

“Anyway, now you know.” Takumi tried to steer the conversation back. “This is Isami. Let's start over. Yukihira?” he was cut short when the lights went out.

“Thank you for your patience, everyone.” Urara announced onstage. “Eyes on the stage, please. We'll now have the opening speech by the current director of Tōtsuki Academy, Nakiri Senzaemon.”

“This is the Hall of Heaven and Moon.” the headmaster declared. “Under ordinary circumstances, only the Elite Ten may use this space to challenge each other in Shokugekis. “To show our respect to the countless victors who have won the first seat, it is tradition to show their portraits. Countless unforgettable battles have been fought and countless specialties have been born here. That is why the memory of the never-ending battles fought here hang in the air like fog. And this is where the main tournament for the Autumn Elections will be held. You will all make a new mark on history here. Let us meet here again, chefs of the 92nd Class of Tōtsuki Academy.”

“Ah, Takumi.” Souma suddenly recalled after Senzaemon walked off stage. “What'd you want to talk about earlier?”

“Never mind.” Takumi muttered.

“We'll now explain the rules of the preliminaries.” Urara took over. “As indicated on our written notice, the topic is a curry dish. You have three hours. Out of sixty candidates in the preliminaries, only eight may advance to the main tournament. In other words, only four from each group. Candidates should relocate to their group's designated spaces. The preliminaries will begin at eleven o'clock.”

“Yukihira!” Takumi declared, before he headed off to his venue. “Let's meet again back in here in the main tournament.”

* * *

In Hall A...

“Begin cooking!” Senzaemon started the preliminaries.

“Eizan-kun talked me into coming.” Sendawara Natsume took her seat in the middle of the five-judge panel. “But can mere students manage to entertain me?”

“Please enjoy the Autumn Elections to your heart's content, Natsume-sama.” the second year Eizan Etsuya told his guest.

* * *

In Hall B...

“For today, please enjoy the dishes prepared by the cute first-years.” Isshiki cleverly deflected Orie's attempts to poach him.

“Very well.” Orie then focused on the floor. “Takumi Aldini... is he from Italy?” she first eyed the blond. “It looks like he's making fond from beef shank and chicken bones. It's nothing new.”

“His younger brother's the one next to him.” Andō Shingo instantly spotted the younger twin. “Isami Aldini. He's covered the bottom of his pot with tomatoes.”

“Tomatoes are a staple vegetable in Italian cuisine.” Orie noted. “I'm sure he knows all about them. This peculiar, insistent fragrance...” she shivered when the the scent of the spices Yoshino dropped into her pot flooded into her nose. “It must be from spices being sauteed with duck fat.”

“Look there.” Kita Osaji was intrigued when Arato poured her spices into her pot. “What is she making? Even though spices are supposed to be sauteed in fat, in theory, she just threw them into water.”

“That's the heir of Hojo-ro.” Andō noticed Hōjō Miyoko preparing her dish. “A famous restaurant in Yokohama's Chinatown. Many spices used in Chinese cuisine can be used in curry.”

“It'll be interesting to see how she'll finish up her dish.” Kita's interest was piqued.

“It's true that there are some students who look interesting.” Orie admitted. “I've made up my mind. Give me all the students over there.” she gestured. “But I don't think I need that girl with her hair in two braids.” she pointed to Megumi. “She has no flair. I don't think she has much potential.”

“I wouldn't be too sure.” Isshiki was quick to defend his kouhai.

* * *

In Hall A...

_How's everyone doing?_ Mito took a moment from her cooking to look around. _Nakiri Alice's aide..._ she first turned to Kurokiba who was mixing his spices. _He's like a totally different person._ She gawked after Kurokiba turned into his 'Berserk Mode' mode after securing his bandanna around his head and he expertly sliced his lobster into half lengthwise.

“What extravagant movements.” Minatozaka Makito noted.

“Indeed.” beside him, Kōda Shigenoshin agreed. “In comparison, however, that one is dull.” he turned to Marui who was silently slicing his noodle dough.

“Is that udon?” Minatozaka wondered.

_ That'd be the one specializing in malt. _ Mito turned to Sakaki.  _ Sakaki Ryōko. It's black? _ She blinked at the black liquid in the cylinder in Sakaki's hand.  _ And that's that sticky substance? _

“Despite how much fragrance is in the air, you can always tell which one's coming from his pot.” Minatozaka was overwhelmed by the spice fragrance that whiffed into his nose after Hayama dropped his spices into his pot.

“It's evidence that he's blended his spices to perfection.” Kōda concurred. “This is a different kind of fragrance.” he noted after Ibusaki removed his pot cover. “It's smoke.”

“I see.” Minatozaka noted. “Smoking is another method to add fragrance to a dish. This has changed the air in this hall again.”

“Hm.” Natsume was impressed. “It seems I'll be entertained at least a little bit.

“What?” Mito gaped when she noticed Souma asleep on his stool. “Yukihira? No way! He's asleep!”

* * *


	16. The Unknown Known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 14 out, this is Chapter 15 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.
> 
> Pairings: Slow-going Takumi/Ami, Souma/Megumi later, established!Isami/Makoto

* * *

_ How's he managing on that chair? _ Mito gawked.

_ Here it comes. _ Souma's eyes snapped open when the fragrance from his pot whiffed into his nose.  _ Now's the time. _ He removed the lid.

_ What's this fragrance? _ Hayama was stunned by the overwhelming scent. “Your pot,” he approached Souma's station. “You've added a paste of apples, bananas and carrots. That makes the rice creamy, similar to risotto.”

“Nice, Hayama.” Souma praised. “I knew you'd get it. Right on. You have a great nose.”

_ No, there;s some other secret. _ Hayama frowned.  _ What's behind this complex fragrance, even though he's not using anything special for spices? _

“I was testing recipes until this morning.” Souma explained. “I was so focused on sniffing out all the differences in the smells that I ended up taking a little nap.”

_ You've got balls of steel, man. _ Hayama sweatdropped.

“Wait and see.” Souma grinned at his strongest rival at in this competition. “My cooking's just getting started.”

* * *

In Hall B...

“Now, all the prep work's done.” Megumi finished prepping. “I have to get started on getting it ready.”

Meanwhile, Hōjō was already frying up her dish.

Takumi was using the mezzaluna to slice his pasta dough.

Behind him, Isami was holding up a round dough in his hand.

Megumi had returned to the cooking arena with a triangular stand which she then pulled off the cover to reveal a hanging monkfish.

“What's that girl doing?” Orie wondered.

“It's a way to butcher monkfish.” Isshiki explained.

“I can see that.” Orie remarked. “Monkfish are covered by gelatinous slime, so it's difficult to butcher them on the cutting board. Hanging them is a traditional way to do it.”

In front of her chosen ingredient, Megumi recalled how Souma had always helped her in her times of need. “All right.” her resolve centered, she put on her gloves and started butchering the monkfish as she remembered how she had trained to butcher the monkfish nine years ago. Her butchering done, she moved the covered hanger back to its original place.

“The time for cooking is approaching to an end.” Urara declared as the last five minutes counted down. “Please start finishing up, everyone. Time's up!” she signaled the end after the bell sounded. “We'll now enter the judging phase. I'm your hostess, Kawashima Urara. There are five judges. Each judge has twenty points, so each dish will be assessed out of a hundred potential points. Only the top four candidates can advance to the main tournament. May the first judge please begin.”

“Delicious.” Kita took a bite of Ishiwatari Takumi 's dish. “This dish is based on achari murgh, a traditional North Indian curry dish.”

“The special chaat masara has a strong acidity – it adds a wonderful fragrance.” Andō added.

“Not to mention, you didn't pick tandoori chicken.” Kita noted. “You picked chicken tikka. They're boneless, so they're easy to eat with a spoon. You've done your research and you've shown due consideration to the diner. Not bad for a Tōtsuki student.”

“Then the scores, if you please!” Urara announced and the scoreboard showed 33 points.

“My dish got 33 points?” Ishiwatari exclaimed.

“Who do you think we are?” Kita glared. “We're facing dishes made by countless professionals every day. We may have said you did a good job, but we meant a good job for a _student_. I'd say you can be proud if you manage to score 50 points.”

_I see._ Takumi realized what was going on. _It's not just the Sendawara sisters who're to be feared. All five of them have been jaded buy everything the gourmet world has to offer. They have vast experience in food tasting._

“28 points.” Urara continued announcing the following judging. “31 points. 6 points. The harsh scores continue to rock the arena. Up next...”

“What's this stench?” Orie winced when Sadatsuka Nao presented her dish. “Where's this horrible smell coming from?”

“Enjoy.” Sadatsuka purred. “It's Sadatsuka Nao's special jet black curry laksa.”

“Laksa.” Andō started, covering his nose with a handkerchief to stifle the stench. “That is a South Asian dish known for its exceptionally slippery noodles. The black color of the roux may be from squid ink, but...”

“This overpowered order...” Kita realized. “Could it be?”

“It's kusaya.” Sadatsuka confirmed.

“I knew it!” Kita exclaimed. “How dare you use that thing in curry?”

“Kusaya: it's a famous dried fish from the Izu islands.” Andō mused. “Saltwater in which dried fish has been submerged for decades, a brining solution known as kusaya is used to flavor blueback fish such as sardines. The fish are then dried in the sun. They are very pungent.”

“It's something I especially made myself using flying fish and mahimahi and my precious kusaya brining solution that I've been cultivating for a very long time.” Sadatsuka explained.

Orie was the first judge to take a bite of the unpleasant dish. “It's delicious?” she was surprised.

“True aesthetics won't be found in prim, pretentious cooking.” Sadatsuka was confident. “The essence of gourmet cooking can only be found in the pursuit of horror.”

“We have 84 points.” Urara declared. “We'll proceed with the ventilation system at full blast.” she added. “Will the next student please present their dish?”

On cue, Arato Hisako stepped forward. “Please enjoy.” she presented her curry.

“The roux isn't very thick and there's lots of it..” Orie was not impressed. “Is it something like a soup curry?”

“This meat is mutton.” Kita noted. “It has a stronger flavor than lamb. I guess the spices have removed the gamey odor. Let's try this.”

Andō was the first to take a bite.

“Andō-sensei, what's the matter?” Kita asked when Andō was rendered silent by the curry. “What?” he was shocked to see a bulked-up Andō. “Andō-sensei's normally a dried-out stick, you can barely make out what he's mumbling. I don't understand what just happened, but he's all energized – he could star in a kung fu movie now.”

“This distinct fragrance...” Andō droned. “It's a dish based on four medicinal plants: dong dang gui, Szechuan lovage, dihuang and peony root; the Four Substance Decoction.”

“Four Substance Decoction?” Kita gasped. “This dish even has a legend that a traveler on the verge of death instantly recovered upon tasting it. I see now. Earlier, she was seeping the spices.”

“Medicinal cuisine is a marriage between food, medicine and pharmacology.” Arato explained. “Based on Eastern medicine, it seeks to systemically provide nourishment for the body using steeped herbs and other herbal ingredients. In addition to the four herbs, I added kyo'o, daiuikyo, and shouikyo to create an original medicinal spice mix. I steeped these spices for approximately an hour to extract their active ingredients. I then added vegetables and mutton and shimmered them until tender. Finally, I added Shaoxing wine and coriander to heighten the fragrance.”

“Now that you mention it, the main components of medicinal cuisine aren't that different from curry.” Kita breathed out a satisfied breath.

“She decided to capitalize on it by connecting medicinal cuisine with curry.” Orie remarked.

“This is my medicinal dish: the Four Substance Decoction Mutton Curry.” Arato declared.

“This is the real deal.” Kita declared. “It's coursing through me. The power of the medicinal herbs are coursing through my veins. Thanks to the Four Substance Decoction, I became all warmed up inside the moment I had a spoonful.”

“Medicinal cuisine is said to warm one's organs, heighten one's spirit and eradicate all evil from one's body and soul.” Andō agreed. “The way you maximized the fragrance and balanced to unami is so perfect. This dish far surpasses anything a student could hope to make.”

“After eating this dish, the previous dish feels like a mere crude shock to the senses.” Kita beamed.

“This is for you.” Arato handed Sadatsuka a portion. “Once you ear it, you'll understand the difference between you and me. The Arato Family has practiced Eastern medicine for generations. I have converted all of that knowledge into cooking for Erina-sama, who has endured a significant burden since childhood. That is what my medicinal cuisine is based on. In imperial China, emperors commanded a physician, a dietetic doctor, who served them medicinal cuisine. Erina-sama is my empress. Sadatsuka Nao, your cooking is only about yourself. You do not deserve to serve Erina-sama.”

“So, what is Arato Hisako's score?” Urara inquired. “92 points.”

“Hisako-onee-sama!” the purified Sadatsuka gushed.

“It's time for the long-awaited clash between brothers.” Urara declared, seeing the next contestants.

“Nii-chan, today I really want to beat you.” Isami informed.

“I'll let you get some practice, little brother.” Takumi snorted.

“It's the Aldini brothers!” Urara announced.

* * *


	17. Those Beyond Ordinary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 15 out, this is Chapter 16 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.
> 
> Pairings: Slow-going Takumi/Ami, Souma/Megumi later, established!Isami/Makoto

* * *

“Now we have Hōjō Miyoko!” Urara brought out the next contestant. “Now, what is her score?” she asked, once Hōjō presented her pineapple fried rice. “Here it comes! 87 points! She has pushed Sadatsuka Nao aside to take second place.”

“Fragrant with spices and pineapple.” Orie gushed. “Her Boluo Gali Chaofan is something I can't forget. The sweetness of the fruit and the saltiness of the stir-fried rice fill your mouth. It's not dissimilar to sweet and sour pork, another Chinese dish made using pineapple.”

“She finished the dish by putting the stir-fried rice into a hollowed pineapple, sealing it with a rind lid, then baking it in an oven.” Andō added. “She salted the sides of the pineapple dish in contact with the rice to control how sweet the rice would become.”

“So that allowed her to transfer just the refreshing fragrance to the rice and prevent the rice from drying out.” Orie noted. “This dish has advanced Chinese cuisine.”

“Invincible and indomitable...” Andō flushed. “She is like a kung fu master cloaked in a dragon of flame. She is the Iron Fire Dragon Girl. No wonder she is the heir to the oldest establishment in Chinatown. This dish is an item that puts men to shame, or should I say, a blow?”

* * *

In Hall A...

Natsume was still giving zero points to the dishes presented before her.

* * *

In Hall B...

“86 points!” Urara declared. “Talk about a dark horse candidate. Candidate Yoshino Yūki has advanced to third place. The current rankings have Candidate Arato Hisako as the top runner by a wide margin at 92 points, with Candidate Hōjō Miyoko in second place, Candidate Yoshino in third place and Candidate Sadatsuka in fourth place.”

“I must say your Wild Game Curry was delicious beyond my wildest dreams.” an utterly satisfied Kita declared.

“Thank you.” Yoshino beamed.

“From the fond you made from sauteing spices in duck fat, duck was everywhere in your dish.” Kita was impressed. “It'd normally make the dish way too gamy, but somehow, you made it very fresh. And yet, it is full of unique wild flavor. And to top it all, you gave us a fried duck cutlet.”

“The gaminess has been well-countered by turmeric and orange.” Orie noted. “In French cuisine, it's traditional to pair duck with orange sauce.”

“Right.” Yoshino confirmed. “I added orange fruit and zest into the roux as well. They pair well with my custom garam masala mix.”

“Ojou-chan, I'll invite you to my gourmet club next time.” Kita offered.

“Really?” Yoshino was surprised. “You're so generous.”

“Finally,” Urara continued. “It's the highly anticipated sibling face-off in Block B. it's the Aldini brothers. First up is the younger brother, Candidate Isami.”

“Guess I'm first.” Isami stepped up. “Please taste it before it gets cold.” he presented his bread dish.

“Is this a calzone?” Urara peered closely at the middle plate.

“A calzone is pizza dough folded in half and stuffed with filling.” Andō explained. “They can be baked or fried, existing in a variety of forms throughout Italy.”

“It typically has mozzarella cheese and other toppings used on pizzas, right?” Orie wondered.

“That means...” Kita broke open the bread. “There's curry inside. So this is an Italian version of curry bread? It's rather different from the previous dishes. How interesting. Let's dig in.”

“Tomatoes?” Orie gushed. “The curry's overflowing with the rich, juicy flavor of tomatoes.”

“Inside is curry made only using the liquid from the tomatoes themselves.” Isami explained.

“You didn't add any other liquid?” Andō asked.

“Right.” Isami nodded. “If you heat tomatoes tightly packed together at the bottom of a pan, they release a surprising amount of liquid. I added a special spice mix that pairs well with the tomatoes' acidity. It resulted in a rich curry full of the tomatoes' unami. As for the dough, I used the yeast we have at home.”

“Wonderful.” Kita praised. “You incorporated the Japanese curry bread concept with Italian cuisine to make something totally new.”

“To be honest, I was inspired when I flipped through my girlfriend's baking recipe books.” Isami admitted bashfully.

“Isami's score is 87 points.” Urara announced. “He is now in second place. What a tight race. What passion. How fitting for a gourmet food festival. Now for Candidate Takumi Aldini.”

“Mako-chan, huh?” Takumi gave his younger brother a teasing smile before presenting his dish.

“So a pasta dish is next.” Kita looked at the pasta in front of him. “I guess we are getting Italian cuisine twice in a row.”

“Bacon, green peppers, and mushrooms.” Orie looked at the condiments on the pasta. “The toppings indicate spaghetti Napolitan, but he used curry instead of ketchup. The pasta is shaped like fettuccine.”

“Otherwise, nothing really stands out.” Kita was disappointed. “Given how interesting the calzone was earlier, this doesn't look very promising.” his first bite struck a jolt in his brain.

_ The stock's made from beef flank and chicken and seasoned with fennel and green cardamon. _ Andō remembered.  _ The curry sauce is wonderful in the way it tickles your nostrils. It coats the thick noodles well. _ “Is soy sauce the secret ingredient?” he realized. “No, it's tamari soy sauce.”

“I'm also tasting a mild cheese flavor.” Kita added.

“Allow me to explain.” Takumi stated. “Please observe the cross-section of the pasta.”

“What's this?” Kita was shocked to see melted cheese trapped between the pasta. “The pasta has three layers.

“I incorporated turmeric in the outer layers and Parmesan cheese in the middle layer.” Takumi explained.

“I see.” Andō noted. “The tamari soy sauce and Parmesan combined to create this much depth.”

“Still, with the cheese in the dough, the heat from boiling the pasta will...” Kita reminded. _So that's why there are three layers._ He realized. _By sandwiching the cheese layer between two layers, he prevented the cheese from melting and leaking out._

“Italian and Japanese cuisine have achieved a new harmony with the format of this curry dish.” Orie gushed.

“My brother's amazing.” Isami admitted defeat. “Guess I'm not the only one who got inspiration from the woman of his life.”

“Takumi Aldini's score is 90 points.” Urara declared. “Block B is in its final stretch. Who's left?”

“Here you go.” Alice presented her dish.

“What is this?” Kita was astounded.

“I put a lot of effort in this.” Alice explained.

“What is this dish?” even Urara was speechless at the delicately pretty dish which bore no resemblance of curry whatsoever. “Is this really curry? I don't see the roux anywhere.”

“Everything on this dish is curry.” Alice affirmed.

“I am not sure how to describe this.” Andō admitted, biting into the frozen tomato. “There's warmth and something cold.”

“The curry sauce is foamy and ever so slightly warm.” Kita added. “It melts in your mouth. The tomato mousse is cold and...”

“I added spices and solidified it with sodium alginate.” Alice interjected. “There's a mousse made from turmeric and frozen, and powdered fois gras. The white object in the center is a puree of potatoes and six types of cheese. Its ingredients have been flash-frozen so it will melt in your mouth. Once you feel its coldness inside your mouth, enjoy the flaky pie crust. Flavored with coriander and other spices, the pie crust will cleanse your palate. Thermal sense; it's one of the principles of molecular gastronomy, where you create a dish with components that consist of different temperatures. This dish embodies that principle.”

“I don't have the words to express how delicious it is in full.” even Andō was rendered speechless.

“With spices at its core, this dish manipulates texture and temperature and makes it shine.” Orie praised. “It revolutionizes the entire field of cooking.”

“95 points?” Urara was shocked by the high marks Alice received. “Nakiri Alice has received the highest number of points and is now in the lead. Candidate Nakiri Alice is in first place, followed by Candidate Arato and Candidate Takumi. Candidates Hōjō and Isami are tied at fourth place. Only four may advance from Block B to the main tournament. That would mean judges need to vote as to which of the two should advance. So let us proceed with the votes.”

“Excuse me,” Megumi voiced out. “My curry is still waiting.”

“Here it comes!” on the sidelines, the fishermen from Megumi's village roared in unison. 

“Everyone.” Megumi ran over. “What're you doing here?”

“We left fishing to the young urns today.” the lead fisherman answered. “We wanted to see you up on the big stage today.”

“All right, Candidate Tadokoro, please hurry up.” Urara urged.

“An encouragement present from Ami-chan.” the head fisherman handed Megumi a scented sachet of holly and narcissus. “Go Megumi. Show them.”

“It's monkfish dobu-jiru curry.” Megumi presented her dish.

“Dobu-jiru.” Kita started. “That's a hot pot dish where monkfish is the main ingredient, right?”

“It's a dish passed down by fishermen in Ibaraki and Fukushima prefectures for generations.” Andō wiped his glasses.

“I see.” Kita breathed in contentment after taking a bite. “So this why you used monkfish. The main characteristic of dobu-jiru hot pot is that monkfish liver is sauteed then slowly dissolved. Miso and sake are added to the dissolved liver to form the base of the broth, but this girl added spices to that mix, effectively creating a liver curry miso paste.”

“The deliciousness just seeps into you...” Orie gushed. “How addictive. The unctuous deep flavor of the liver is a surprisingly good complement to the spices.”

“Still, I must say, after the previous dish, it's all apparent to me that... how to say it?” Kita tried to find his words. “It's a very 'human' dish.”

“The ingredients are monkfish meat, skin and fin, and...” Andō peered closer into the pot. “Kogiku pumpkin, Tachikawa burdock root, and Akasuji daikon.”

“They're all ingredients that are local to my hometown.” Megumi explained. “I wanted to highlight their strengths so I've been experimenting a lot. Curry is very assertive, so it was difficult to make it work with the sweetness and bitterness of other vegetables. But then, my cousin suggested that I use dobu-jiru with monkfish liver to take advantage of the spices and use the broth to bridge the gap between them and the flavor of the vegetables. I've also blended in chrysanthemum to the liver to alleviate the liver's bitter taste.”

“Chrysanthemum?” Andō was impressed. “So that's what the faint flowery sweetness was.”

“I didn't know chrysanthemum could tie all the vegetables' individual flavors together in such perfect harmony.” Kita declared.

“Candidate Tadokoro Megumi has 91 points!” Urara declared after the judges' scores were tallied up and pretty much kicking Takumi to fourth place. “She passed the preliminaries.”

* * *

In Hall A...

“This is no good.” Natsume wiped her mouth, displeased with the most presented dish. “How can I rate a dish like this?”

“What is the score?” Sasaki Yua stammered nervously.

“Didn't you hear me the first time?” Natsume glared. “I said it's no good.”

“The total is 19 points.” Sasaki declared. “Next up is Candidate Kurokiba Ryo. Come up, please.”

* * *


	18. A Recital of Blossoming Individuals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 16 out, this is Chapter 17 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.
> 
> Pairings: Slow-going Takumi/Ami, Souma/Megumi later, established!Isami/Makoto

* * *

“That's the boy who's preparing a lobster.” Natsume noticed that Kurokiba was up next. “He looks like a completely different person when he was cooking.”

“The contrast between the flame red color of the lobster and the vibrant yellow of the saffron rice is beautiful.” Kōda was impressed. “The lobster is immaculate with no damage to the legs and antennae.”

“Indeed.” Minatozaka agreed. “This delicate and elegant plating is surprising, given his dynamic cocking style.”

“There are any number of restaurants that serve lobster curry.” Natsume scoffed. “Mere seafood curry isn't worth any notice.” _what is this?_ She immediately took back her words when she took the first bite. _What's behind that fragrance?_

“This is Block A.” Sasaki continued her announcing. “We're currently judging Candidate Kurokiba's dish.”

“The base is Sauce Américaine.” Natsume literally melted. “A French sauce made with the shells of crustaceans. This deep fragrance of the trees... this is coming from... cognac.”

“That'd be high-quality brandy made in an area around Cognac, a town in western France.” Minatozaka stated.

“I see.” Kōda nodded. “While the brandy ages in barrels, it takes on the scent of the wood. That's why this curry has rich woody notes of cedar and sandalwood.”

“That's right.” Kurokiba confirmed. “As a note, in order to impart a richer fragrance, I used the best, a Napoléon cognac.”

“To think the fragrance of cognac would enhance curry to this extent.” Kōda was awed. “This is an excellent French lobster curry.”

“So, a dish worth judging finally comes along.” Mito remarked.

“But is that all to that dish?” Souma wondered.

“It wasn't horrible.” Natsume wiped her mouth. “I suppose this may be worth providing a score. Let me think...”

“Oh.” Kurokiba stopped her and pulled out his bandanna, going into his 'Berserk Mode'. “It's not over yet.” he declared. “The tasting isn't over.”

“Droppers?” Minatozaka mused, seeing the five droppers filled with cognac placed in front of the judges panel.

“There's a part of the lobster you haven't tasted yet.” Kurokiba stated. “It's what in the lobster's head – the tomalley. Put a few drops of this inside the shell, then slurp up the tomalley. That's the best way to eat it. After you slurp up the cognac and tomalley, stuff your mouth with roux and saffron rice again. It'll taste even better than before.”

_ The delicious flavor of seafood bursts in your mouth and mingles with the deep fragrance of the forest. _ Natsume was taken aback by the jolt throughout her body.  _ I feel faint... _

“Candidate Kurokiba, 93 points.” Sasaki declared after the scores were tallied up.

“I'm done.” pulling off his bandanna, Kurokiba reverted back to his normal form.

“The next candidate, please.” Sasaki called forth the next contestant.

“Please enjoy.” Mito revealed her dish. “My curry dish is Dongpo Pork Curry.”

“Dongpo pork is a dish where pork belly is braised with soy sauce.” Minatozaka noted. “But just look at the beauty of this meat. It's glistening.”

“Because the meat and the fat layers alternate to form three layers, this cut is sometimes called the 'three-layer meat'.” Kōda added. “Even the slightest touch on the plate sends the meat trembling. It has retained its shape despite being so tender. That shows great skill in controlling the temperature during cooking. This dish is sensuous in the extreme. Even before my first bite, my tongue is already enjoying the anticipation.”

“It's so tender.” Natsume squealed, taking the first bite. “The moment you bite in, the juices gush out like a torrent.”

“The gamy taste associated with pork belly that still has its skin on has been negated by spices.” Kōda noted. “You can only taste the sweetness of the fat and the richness of the curry. It's astounding.”

“After parboiling the pork belly, I browned the surface, then braised it with soy sauce, oyster sauce and Shaoxing wine.” Mito explained. “For spices, I used star anise, ginger and huajiao.”

_ But why is that I can dig into so much without any difficulty? _ Minatozaka wondered. “It's the rice.” he realized. “The rice contains a small amount of rock salt and tengjiao oil. This oil's tingly numbness and refreshing overtones cuts the oiliness of the meat. It also makes you crave the sweet flavor of the fat, creating a cycle. She's created a loop of delectability in this bowl.”

“Candidate Mito has scored 86 points.” Sasaki declared.

“Crap.” Mito cursed. “I didn't make it into the 90's.”

“Next is Candidate Sakaki Ryōko.” Sasaki announced the next contestant.

“Please enjoy.” Sakaki presented her dish. “It's everything I have to offer right now.”

It's dal.” Kōda picked up his spoon. “Also called lentil curry. It looks similar to chana masala. What is this slime?” he blinked, seeing the lentil drip onto the plate.

“It's natto.” Minatozaka realized.

_ The viscosity and unami are coating my mouth. _ Natsume took the first bite.  _ I didn't think natto could be this delicious. _

“It's not just any natto.” Kōda noted. “It can't be...”

“It's natto made over a charcoal flame.” Sakaki explained. “Charcoal fermented natto. I kept a charcoal fire burning in an underground chamber to maintain optimal temperature and humidity while soybeans were fermented with the natto spore for several dozen hours. I made use of my time over summer break to make it.”

“But that's not the only thing.” Natsume protested. “What is it? What is this unami that hits your palate like a deep bass note?”

“My secret ingredient is soy sauce rice malt.” Sakaki revealed.

“Candidate Sakaki has cored 86 points.” Sasaki declared. “The same score as Candidate Mito.”

“I bet most of the people here don't have any expectations of me.” Marui stepped up. “But just watch... I'll stir things up.”

“Next is Candidate Marui.” Sasaki announced. “Please show us your d... it's white.” she gawked at the white soup in the bowl. “The roux and ingredients are all white.”

“The noodles are udon.” Kōda lifted the noodle strands. “They've been kneaded with cumin.”

“So, this is your version of curry udon?” Minatozaka inquired.

“Yes, it's the White Potage Curry Udon.” Marui named his dish.

“It's quite beautiful.” Kōda noted. “If Kurokiba's dish was a tumult of colors, this dish is like a tranquil lake.”

“A plump poached egg.” Minatozaka finished slurping down his udon. “Creamy mashed potatoes, an g generous amount of piping hot, melted cheese. The roux is like a vichyssoise.”

“Even though it seems thick and heavy, you can just keep on going.” Kōda remarked.

“The udon's light because of the coriander, isn't it?” Natsume realized.

“I have included dill, which is a mainstay topping in vichyssoise.” Marui explained. “By roasting the seeds of dill and cumin together, I have created a very fragrant soup.”

“Candidate Marui has scored 88 points.” Sakaki announced. “He has secured second place. Next up is Candidate Ibusa...” she was cut short when the fragrance of Ibusaki's dish whiffed into her nose.

“In terms of sheer fragrance power, this dish may be number one.” Natsume looked at the dish in front of her.

“Please enjoy Special Smoked Curry.” Ibusaki presented his dish.

“This dish was finished with coarsely ground cinnamon, cumin, cardamon and cloves.” Minatozaka concluded, Natsume was too overwhelmed to comment.

“Apple wood chips were also used to cure these ingredients, too.” Kōda added.

“That's how he managed to avoid eclipsing the spices and instead enhanced them.” Minatozaka realized.

“These coarsely-ground spices were also added to saumur liquid which is used to brine the ingredients before they are smoked.” Ibusaki explained. “This was used to infuse the ingredients with curry flavor.”

“The toppings are wonderful.” Minatozaka raised a half of the smoked egg. “Unami has been concentrated in this egg. The half-congealed yolk just melts in your mouth.”

_ But wait. _ Kōda wondered.  _ How did he achieve such cohesion between all the different ingredients? How'd he achieve such unity? _ “I get it now.” it dawned on him. “You used smoked salt in the spice mix.”

“I didn't use just any salt.” Ibusaki refuted. “I used seaweed salt. It's made by burning seaweed with high sodium content, dissolving it in water, then boiling down the supernatant.”

“88 points!” Sasaki declared after Ibusaki's scores were tallied up. “Candidate Ibusaki is now also in second place.”

“So now you finally show your true colors in front of everyone else.” Ibusaki looked at Marui.

“Look who's talking.” Marui returned. “You're the one who keeps his secrets close.”

“Next is Candidate Hayama Akira.” Sasaki announced the next contestant.

“I made enough for you, too.” Hayama informed Souma.

“What a coincidence.” Souma returned. “I did too.”

“Let's have fun comparing.” Hayama grinned.

“Sure thing.” Souma smirked.

“Candidate Hayama is considered one of the top contenders in these preliminaries.” Sasaki introduced. “Now he's finally coming up for evaluation.”

“I believe his dish is fish head curry.” Minatozaka noted. “It's a dynamic dish that'll have the whole fish head in... what is this?” he peered at the pot pie in front of him. “It's much more compact than I'd expected.”

“It's not fish head curry?” Natsume was surprised.

“What's serving as the lid is naan, I believe.” Kōda noted.

“Please crack the naan with into the bowl with the spoon as you eat.” Hayama requested. “Please be careful, it's hot.” he flicked the spoon in his hand over to Souma.

_ It's a fragrance bomb! _ Souma was taken aback by the explosion of scents that erupted from the pie.

* * *


	19. The Warriors' Banquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 17 out, this is Chapter 18 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.
> 
> Pairings: Slow-going Takumi/Ami, Souma/Megumi later, established!Isami/Makoto

* * *

“Contained by the lid is a luxurious curry full of unami from the kama,” Minatozaka realized. “Take some of the naan with curry in your spoon and bite a bite.” he swallowed and took a spoonful. _No words can do it justice._ He was instantly overwhelmed.

“Covering soup with a pie crust is a technique devised by Paul Bocuse, one of the preeminent chefs of French cuisine.” Marui adjusted his glasses. “Bocuse attributed the inspiration for his dish to the owan dish in kaiseki cuisine.”

“The fragrance of the dish is concentrated within the lid, and breaks free in an explosive burst the moment the lid is broken.” Ibusaki added.

“Hayama's weapon is fragrance.” Mito noted. “He scored a direct hit with the judges, using it to full effect.”

“I'm detecting the spices fennel, lemon grass and cinnamon.” Kōda mused. “There's something else that unites them. What lies in the center of this strong fragrance?”

“Holy basil...” Natsume realized. “In fact, it's _fresh_ holy basil.”

“A spice that is considered sacred in Southern Asia.” Minatozaka gasped. “One whiff and a most luscious sensation courses through your body.”

“In Ayurveda tradition, a traditional medicine practiced in India.” Kōda added. “It's considered the elixir of life.”

“But, fresh, high-quality holy basil is nearly impossible to find in Japan.” Natsume pointed out.

“We grow them year-round at our Shiomi lab.” Hayama explained. “The cultivation method is an industry secret.”

_It's a strong fragrance that really makes you want more._ Souma admitted. _But that's not his only trick. What's making you want more is..._ “Yogurt?”

“That's right, Yukihira.” Hayama confirmed. “With one misstep, holy basil can overwhelm other spices, but the yogurt mellows it out.”

“Judges, scores please.” Sasaki requested. “What's Candidate Hayama's score? Here it comes. Candidate Hayama has landed in first place with 94 points. The arena is still feverish with excitement, but it's time for Candidate Yukihira Souma to present his dish.”

“This is for you, Hayama.” Souma presented a serving to Hayama as well. “I was just thinking how my idea wasn't so bad, after all.” he grinned.

_An omelet?_ Hayama was stunned to see the omelet under the cover.

“Dig in.” Souma declared. “Fragrance bomb, take two!” he sliced the omelet open with the spoon in his hand.

“A risotto's inside the omelet.” Minatozaka gaped.

“The trapped fragrance's been released in an explosive burst.” Natsume gasped.

“You had the same idea as me?” Hayama exclaimed.

“At least up to this point.” Souma admitted. “It's hot, so be careful.” he tossed the spoon to Hayama. “Curry Risotto Omelet Rice, carefully made by Yukihira Souma.”

“It makes you expect a flavor just as great as Hayama's curry.” Kōda remarked.

_What impact!_ Minatozaka gushed.

_Strike after flavorful strike!_ Even Kōda was mesmerized. _A rich bouillon made from chicken bones and beef tendon. Unami from the ground beef and onions, sauteed in butter, suffuses the rice._

_The creamy risotto is in perfect harmony with the perfectly cooked egg._ Minatozaka teared. “I don't think I can come up from my seat.”

“It seems this sauce is the clincher.” Natsume realized. “Based on oyster sauce, it's accented with honey. The mild acidity has quite the effect, making it a rich sauce. The sauce and risotto create two layers of flavor.”

_But that's not the only source of the depth of this dish._ Hayama frowned. _This fragrance and faint bitterness comes from cumin and cardamon. And cloves, which cause a faint tingle on the tongue. My nose can detect the edges of this mystery, but it's only scratching the surface. What is this depth of flavor that has deep ties to the spices? I see, it's mango._ “Mango chutney.” he realized.

“Mango chutney?” Natsume echoed. “How can just that create such a deep flavor?”

“This is my house blend mango chutney.” Souma brought out a bottle. “I added it when I simmered the rice. The mango ties all the spices' individual flavors together and provides an even deeper depth of flavor to the dish. You could say it's an applied technique for spicing dishes.”

Judges, scores please.” Sasaki requested. “The total score is 93 points. Candidate Yukihira is in second place with 93 points.”

“Those points...” Sakaki gaped.

“Of the five judges, three gave Yukihira more points than Hayama." Mito realized. "That's three to two. If this had followed the rules of a Shokugeki...”

* * *

Later that night...

The Polar Star Dormitory residents were holding a celebratory party in Marui's room (again), with the Aldini twins nad Mito as tag-alongs.

“So, we'll celebrate the conclusion of the Autumn Elections Preliminaries with a party for a job well done.” Yoshino started.

“That's really high-quality duck meat.” Mito gawked at the sliced duck on Yoshino's plate.

“Good job.” Yoshino grinned at her fellow meat enthusiast. “You could tell just by looking?”

“Rice malt has that effect, too?” Takumi was amazed by Sakaki's explanation.

“That's very interesting.” Isami noted.

“Still, I didn't know you had a cheer-leading squad, Marui.” Daigo teased.

“My opinion of you has changed.” Shōji agreed.

“But you guys still use my room to have the party.” Marui twitched.

“Here.” in his naked apron form, Isshiki addressed the Aldini brothers and Mito with two plates of food balanced in his hands. “Dig in, all of you.”

“Okay.” Takumi tried not to focus on the second year's butt. “Thank you for inviting us, Isshiki-senpai.”

“Where's Ibusaki?” Sasaki realized the smoke master was missing.

“I bet he's holed up in his room.” Yoshino concluded. “He won't show it, but I bet he's rather frustrated.”

“The main tournament will be two week from now.” Isshiki reminded, returning with more food. “It'll decide who among the first-years, minus Nakiri Erina, is the best chef.

“Listen up, Yukihira.” Takumi wasted no time in posting his challenge. “I'll never forgive you if you lose before we get to face off.”

“Sure, fine by me.” Souma shrugged.

* * *

Out on the balcony after the party hit a brief respite...

“Souma.” Megumi voiced.

“Tadokoro, what's up?” Souma looked up from his musings.

“I just thought you didn't look like yourself, that's all.” Megumi noted.

“Yeah?” Souma wondered. “Anyway, I heard you used local ingredients from your hometown in your curry.” he changed the subject. “Nicely done.”

“But it still hasn't really sunk in.” Megumi admitted. “Six months ago, I was about to get expelled.”

“That brings back memories.” Souma recalled. “My first class was when we first paired up, right?”

“It's all thanks to you, Souma.” Megumi confessed. “I was able to come this far because of you.”

“Nah, you had it right from the start.” Souma corrected. “Your cooking's good. It warms you up inside, you know? I like your cooking.”

“Thanks.” Megumi blushed, giggling. “That makes me really happy. Souma, you were amazing, too. You were Hayama's equal, even though he's a curry specialist.”

“But I was one point short.” Souma reminded. “I went in gunning to win. I wanted to get 20 points from all five of them.”

“I see...” Megumi sweatdropped.

“Hayama made full use of a spice I didn't even know about and made an amazing dish.” Souma added. “I want to learn a lot more about the food world. I want to experience a lot of different ingredients and cooking techniques. Experience real cooking, expand my repertoire and leverage it all of it in my next dishes. I want to be better.”

“Hey!” Yoshino barked, dragging Ibusaki out. “We're starting the second round.”

“The night's still young.” Isshiki stated, pulling off his apron to reveal a pair of swimming trunks.

“There it is!” Daigo declared. “Isshiki-senpai's third form!”

“It's a racing swimsuit.” Shōji added.

“Yukihira!” a drunk Takumi wailed. “I'll defeat you for sure.”

“He seems to be in a weird mood.” Sasaki blinked.

“When he's spinning like that, you can just leave him alone.” Isami was used to his brother's tantrums.

“So cold to your family.” Yoshino gawked.

“All right.” Souma's eyes glinted. “Let me make a dish to cheer people up.”

“The look in his eyes says he's going to make another outlier.” Sasaki's danger senses was peaked.

“Yukihira, stay put.” Yoshino pleaded.

“You don't have to make anything, Souma.” Megumi agreed.

“I've already made it, you see.” Souma brought out his new invention. “Dig in.” he stuffed the yogurt squid into Megumi's mouth. “It's calamari with yogurt.”

“No!” Megumi wailed.

* * *


	20. What Fills That Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 18 out, this is Chapter 19 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.
> 
> Pairings: Slow-going Takumi/Ami, Souma/Megumi later, established!Isami/Makoto

* * *

Two weeks later...

“Souma, about the lottery results, you'll be competing in the very first round.” Isshiki informed. “The theme for the round is bento.”

“Bento?” Souma echoed. “You mean _that_ bento?”

“That's right.” Isshiki nodded. “Finish all the necessary preparations today for the match tomorrow.”

“Bento, huh.” Souma mused. “This academy is more down-to-earth than I thought.”

“What are you talking about?” Erina scoffed. “You're ignorant to the extreme. Bento is a food culture unique to japan. Gourmands have long loved bentos created from high-end seasonal ingredients. Even prominent chefs overseas are familiar with bentos and the word has even been added to a French dictionary. It is a theme that is justifiably appropriate for a celebration of food. It's an entirely different beast from the B-grade 'gourmet' food you're an expert in.”

“So, who am I up against?” Souma asked, after Eizan excused himself to take a business phone call.

* * *

The next day...

“Thank you for your patience.” still in her announcer role, Urara opened the quarter finals. “The main tournament of the Autumn Elections is finally here. We will begin with the first match in round one. Our first contestant is Candidate Yukihira Souma, who was tied for second place in Block A preliminaries. And his opponent is Candidate Nakiri Alice, who is the undisputed winner of the Block B preliminaries.”

“Yukihira, today, I'll make your knees buckle with my cooking.” Alice declared. “I deeply regret that I'll be able to see your cooking once on this great stage.”

“If you lose, you can keep watching my cooking from the audience.” Souma returned.

“I doubt that could even happen.” Alice was confident. “Antiqued ideas and workmanship that rely on circus theatrics are not sufficient to overcome the limits of culinary knowledge. You didn't get a good night's rest?” she noticed Souma yawning.

“I was up pretty late testing my dish.” Souma explained. “It was dawn before I realize the time. But don't worry, this is just a normal day for me. Foodie customers with high expectations, shining knives honed to a razor's edge, and an array of ingredients; the only thing different that's different is that I have a formidable business rival in front of me. I'll gain a lot today by winning against you. I'll use all that I'll gain to grow even stronger.”

“On to the first match!” Urara started the cook-off. “The topic is 'bento'. The time limit is two hours.”

“Let the cooking begin!” Senzaemon started the timer.

“What?” Alice looked up from her cutting when she felt Souma look at her.

“You were making fun of workmanship earlier.” Souma noted. “But you do have skills.”

“Of course.” Alice pouted. “How rude.” she went back to her prep work. “You shouldn't stare at people like that.”

“I remember being stared at during camp...” Souma recalled.

“Both candidates are close to completion.” Urara declared as the time limit drew near. “Who will finish first? It's Candidate Nakiri Alice.”

“Let's serve lunch.” Alice served up her Temari bento.

“What an excellent display that piques one's interest.” Saotome Seishū remarked. “It's entirely befitting a celebration of food.

“Temari sushi, huh?” Senzaemon realized what Alice's dish was once the lid was removed.

“I used every technique I had at my disposal to create this temari bento.” Alice explained.

“It's so beautiful.” Saotome gushed.

“The mist was from liquid nitrogen.” Senzaemon noted. “It also had the purpose of keeping the sushi fresh with the chill, I suppose.”

“If I may,” Alice started. “I'd like that you eat the bento starting from the upper left.”

“First, the bounties of the sea.” Senzaemon recognized the sushi topping. “There's foam on top of the abalone.”

“The foam is kelp stock.” Alice answered. “The abalone was also wrapped in kelp kept during preparation. For that sushi, I used bonito that has been aged for two days at low temperatures.” she added, once the judges moved on to the next sushi; the sea urchin sushi.

_The unami is out of this world._ Saotome took a bite of the sea urchin sushi.

“This unami isn't coming from the bonito alone.” Ōizumi Kakinoshin licked his thumb.

“It's insoinic acid from the bonito and glutamic acid from the kelp used in the first sushi.” Alice explained. “Those unami factors have a synergistic effect. This bento dish forms a complete picture in your mouth as you eat each sushi in succession. The second row is next. They are a type of sushi using vegetables called 'sushi cakes' in some circles. No nori was used in these sushi. Instead, paper-thin slices of vegetables are used to wrap the sushi. This bento has no use for heavy, dark colors. And finally, the third row.”

“This practically screams 'I'm the main dish'.” Ōizumi picked up the cured beef sushi.

“It is aged beef fillet sushi.” Alice stated.

“I can see where the insoinic acid comes from, given that there is meat involved.” Saotome noted. “But where's the glutamic acid coming from?”

“Tomatoes.” Alice answered. “It was a component of the sushi cakes. I used a centrifuge to separate tomatoes into pigment, fiber, and jus. The jus was filtered several times to remove impurities. A few drops of that jus was added to the sushi cakes.

“Now, the last item.” Ōizumi picked up the sea bream chazuke. “What is the sphere nestled next to the sea bream sushi?

_The sphere is concentrated stock._ Saotome realized once the judges ate the final sushi piece.

“From this tiny bento box, roars forth such culinary wisdom!” Senzaemon's yukata was stripped from the chest-down. “Well done.”

“When one's genius shines too brightly, it casts a shadow.” Saotome remarked. “That is her karma.”

“This is Tōtsuki Academy.” Senzaemon reminded. “I have no need for weaklings who would falter at this display. Look.” he pointed to the completely unfazed Souma.

“Five bentos, all done.” Souma declared, dropping his frying chopsticks into a clean mixing bowl.

“There's at least one chef who is not deterred.” Senzaemon grinned. “Yukihira Souma, what is your dish?”

“Nori bento!” Souma declared.

“Yukihira,” Alice spoke. “What's a nori bento?”

“You don't know?” Souma teased. “I can make one for you later. It's not just any nori bento, though. It's Yukihira-style Evolved Nori Bento. Enjoy.” he presented the five metal boxes to the judges. “They're called lunch jars. They're made of stainless steel and can retain the heat of rice and soup. More recent models can retain their heat for up to half a day. If you heat up the soup before you put it in the jar, it does a better job of keeping the rice warm.”

“First, there are three side dishes.” the bespectacled judge removed the lid of the top section and bit into the fried fish chikuwa. “This fish cake fried with nori is amazing.” he gushed.

“I made the fish cake from scratch.” Souma explained.

“The kinpira-style sauteed burdock also has a mellow, deep flavor.” the above-mentioned judge remarked.

“I've added just a bit of mayonnaise and balsamic vinegar as secret ingredients.” Souma responded.

“Look how easily the chopsticks cut through the fried cod.” Ōizumi was surprised. “The cod must have been first simmered in stock and seasoning before it was fried. That step gave it its soft, flaky texture. What refined flavor. Where is this coming from?”

“The answer to that question can be found in the stock.” Senzaemon replied. “This is dried tuna stock.”

“That's right.” Souma confirmed. “The cod is simmered in stock made from dried tuna and rishiri kelp.”

“Cod has a light unami, so the dried tuna is a perfect match.” Ōizumi reasoned.

“The soup is next.” the fifth judge opened the soup lid. “It's bacon and onion miso soup. This too...” he took a sip. _The unique fragrance of the tuna stock fills your nostrils. Combined with the meltingly sweet onions, it's as though the soup envelops your whole body._

“Also, there's a trick to taking advantage of this bento box.” Souma supplied. “Just by putting the stock, ingredients, and seasonings in the container, you can have a sweet soup a few hours later. The vegetables will be cooked through.”

“That's useful.” Alice mused. “But that's not enough, Yukihira. Your efforts are all too conventional. Even bentos should be full of spectacular surprises. Just like my temari bento.”

“But was your dish really amazing as a bento?” Souma was not convinced. “I'm asking you what we should be putting in bento boxes. A person should taste what I was trying to deliver in that bento box that day. The flavors and what lies beyond.”

“What?” Ōizumi removed the lid on the rice. “What is this rice? Is this really nori bento? There are strange black grains on top of the rice. How curious. Nonetheless, I must try this. It feels like salmon roe bursting in your mouth.” he took a bite and a jolt shot through his brain. “What gushes forth from within is the unami of nori.”

“The nori's salty unami goodness bursts forth to coat each grain of rice.” Saotome gushed. “I can't stand it. It's addicting.”

“You made those spheres by extracting the nori's unami and adding sodium alginate and potassium chloride.” Alice realized what was going on. “How do you know this technique?”

“I was invited by Isshiki-senpai the other day to help out at a kids' cooking class.” Souma explained. “I got to be good friends with the kids. At the end of the class, they gave me snacks and stuff. One of the snack reminded me of something. When I was a kid, I tried one of these.” he pulled out the educational sweets pack. “This is one of those so-called educational snacks.”

“Potassium chloride and sodium alginate.” Alice read off the ingredient list.

“It's a snack that let's you make artificial fish roe.” Souma added. “These black beads are nori unami bombs that I made from seasoned nori.”

“There's something else in the rice.” Ōizumi peered closely. _So much flavor._ He sunk into sheer happiness. _It's dried tuna simmered down in soy sauce. It was a four-layer dish._

“My temari bento included even a finishing dish: the sea bream chazuke.” Alice reminded. “The overall taste quality is higher in mine...”

“Please stop.” Souma turned back to the judges. “Can you leave about one-third of the rice? There's yet another compartments under the very first lid.”

“It's kudzu sauce.” Ōizumi removed the metal cover.

“That kudzu sauce has three times more dried tuna and rishiri kelp than the norm.” Souma related. “Pouring it over the piping hot rice and dig in. Now to finish this up.”

“Yukihira, are you trying to make the point that bentos should contain 'heart'?” Alice asked. “What's important is the flavor, isn't it? Don't get all 'mind over matter' on me.”

“No.” Senzaemon cut in, having bore his chest. “It's not about that, Alice. Alice, your bento took advantage of the cold.”

“Because bentos should be chilled.” Alice argued.

“Yukihira Souma didn't get fixated on that.” Senzaemon stated. “He first thought about the bento container, then filled it with entertainment whose flavor was enhanced by warmth. That's what this bento is. Of course, your dish was delicious in the extreme, but wouldn't you say you would've served the same dish if the theme had been sushi? You merely used your skills to fill that box. There are flavors that can only be communicated through bento. There are creative techniques you can devise to advance bento culture. Bentos can be fun and innovative in their way. Did your dish capture any of that?”

“Sure, but what's important is the flavor.” Souma conceded, already preparing a portion for Alice. “I don't disagree on that. Dig in, Nakiri Alice.”

“Bring me the brush!” Senzaemon ordered and wrote down the winner's name on calligraphy paper. “Round One, match one: the victor, Yukihira Souma!”

* * *


	21. Blending Light and Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 19 out, this is Chapter 20 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.
> 
> Pairings: Slow-going Takumi/Ami, Souma/Megumi later, established!Isami/Makoto

* * *

“Don't cry like a kid just because you lost.” Souma chided the wailing Alice. “Guess I'm one step ahead of you in the fight to become one of the next Elite Ten.”

“What?” Alice fumed. “Don't act all high and mighty just because you won. Let me tell you, this isn't the last you've seen of me. I'm not going to let you have the top seat at Tōtsuki.” with that, she stormed off.

“Next is the second match in the first round.” Urara started the next introductions. “The candidates are coming in. Here is our dark horse candidate, Candidate Tadokoro Megumi, who passed the Block B preliminaries at the very last minute. Her opponent is Candidate Kurokiba Ryo, who was tied with Candidate Yukihira Souma for second place in the Block A preliminaries. The theme is ramen.”

“Let the cooking begin!” Senzaemon declared.

* * *

The previous day...

“That concludes the general overview.” Isshiki informed the two first years. “One last thing: we'll provide the noodles. The match is tomorrow, after all. We made the noodles in advance to let them rest.” he handed the pair a clipboard where the ramen options were indicated. “Choose which type of noodles you want before the day's end and let us...”

“I'll choose this one from wide noodles.” Kurokiba wasted no time in picking his choice. “I already know what kind of ramen I'll be making.” he exited the meeting room.

“Tadokoro, there is no need to rush.” Isshiki assured. “You just need to tell us by midnight.”

* * *

Back in the dorm kitchens...

Megumi had the introductory textbook and her personal recipe notebook laid out in front of her.

“Megumi, you have a package from home.” Fumio brought in a sealed box of ingredients from Megumi's hometown.

* * *

Back in the match...

“Ramen,” Ōizumi started. “It's a dish comprised of three components: noodles, toppings and soup. You just keep the challenging topics coming year after year, don't you?”

“Indeed.” Senzaemon was not fazed by the accusation. “Ramen enjoyed an explosive popularity after the war, during the recovery period. The popularity is due to their affordable taste and the ease of access, thanks to the noodle carts.”

“And we're asking contestants to perfect it all in one single night, on such a huge stage.” Ōizumi chuckled.

“In essence, what is being tested in this match is flexibility and explosive power.” Senzaemon noted. “How well can they bring the experience and aptitude that they've nurtured thus far to bear on the topic at hand?”

“What the hell is that?” Kurokiba growled, hearing Yoshino's yell of encouragement, complete with the banner flag.

“They're my friends from my dorm...” Megumi blushed.

“I don't like this at all.” Kurokiba snarled. “I feel sick to my stomach whenever I see a bunch of chefs palling around. Chefs are all about winning or being beaten. There can be nothing else.”

“Are you sure about that?” Megumi questioned. “Isn't it important for people to work together in cooking, too?”

“The kitchen is a battlefield.” Kurokiba retorted. “Cooking is about power. You wouldn't understand because you're sheltered as a kid. All your cooking needs to do is to bring your opponents to their knees. That all there is to it. People who don't get that can only make food with weak flavor. Get that through your thick skull. The cooking the rest of you have been doing is just trash – a game of pretend.”

“You're wrong.” Megumi held firm. “At least what I've encountered is nothing like trash.” she stopped her beeping timer and drained her parboiled vegetables.

“Beautiful.” Senzaemon admired the glistening shimmer of Megumi's stock. “It shines and it's crystal clear.”

“Don't say bad things about people who have encouraged me.” Megumi's resolve strengthened.

“It's close to the time limit.” Urara declared as the time drew to a close. “Who will finish first?”

“Watching the chef work at the counter in a ramen shop is one of the pleasures of ramen.” Ōizumi related, the five judges were suddenly in front of Megumi's counter. “It's even more beautiful and fragrant up close.” he gushed.

“The toppings seems to be mostly vegetables.” Saotome noticed the trays of prepared vegetables. “This looks very promising.”

A slush from Kurokiba was he drained his ramen broke the atmosphere.

“Candidate Kurokiba seems to have finished his first.” Urara declared, Kurokiba was already putting the toppings of his ramen.

“Go on, dig in.” Kurokiba grinned. “It's Soup de Poisson Ramen.”

“It's a southern French soup based on stock made from fish heads, bones, and the shells of shellfish.” Saotome noted.

“He adapted it into ramen?” Ōizumi gushed. “First, let's try the soup.” _the innards of shrimp and fish form a rich, cohesive taste._ He was instantly overwhelmed. _What ferocious flavor. Allow me to tangle these noodles into the soup and try them. It's making me feel faint._ He slurped up the noodles. _The unami is so violent._ “The toppings consist of three types of cheese, rouille made from aioli sauce with added chili peppers, and tempura batter bits acting as crouton stand-ins.” he gave the toppings a glance-over. “And there's the rusk we saw earlier. It's been smeared with Echire butter, then toasted golden brown.”

“So you've finally realized what's going on.” Kurokiba smirked. “That crushed powder is everywhere in this ramen, from the soup stock to the butter on the rusk.”

“He went bare-chested without posing.” Ōizumi gawked at the half-naked Senzaemon.

“You've got some balls, forcing me to go bare-chested.” Senzaemon praised. “I'll give you that.”

“Here is my dish.” Megumi presented her dish. “Please have a taste.”

_It's an impressive light-broth ramen that is also pleasing to the eye._ Ōizumi noted. _But having tasted Kurokiba Ryo's rich seafood ramen, how can hers possibly measure up to its impact?_

All five judges took a sip of the soup before slurping down the ramen in enthusiasm.

“So strong.” Ōizumi was stunned. “Such powerful unami. What is this sweet unami I'm detecting in the clean flavor?”

“It's kozuyu!” the judge beside him realized.

“This dish uses kozuyu as a base.” Megumi explained. “Finished with the addition of paitan soup and a soy sauce mix; this is my Kozuyu Chicken Soy Sauce Ramen.”

“Kozuyu is a traditional regional cuisine of Aizu.” Senzaemon remarked. “It's a celebratory dish made from scallop stock.”

“So, you adapted a regional dish into ramen.” the judge beside Saotome was impressed. “With the scallops playing a central role, the flavor rests on the solid foundation provided by the paitan soup.”

“In addition, the kaeshi employs a mix of light soy sauce and white soy sauce which has a pronounced sweetness.” Saotome added. “it pairs perfectly with kozuyu, which is also seasoned with soy sauce.”

“That still doesn't account for all the unami.” Ōizumi pointed out. “Where is the rest coming from?”

“It comes from vegetables.” Megumi replied. “The shiitake mushrooms, burdock root, and green beans you see in the topping were all dried ingredients that were simmered.”

_The delicate sweetness specific to vegetables._ The judges slurped down their noodles. _Who would have foreseen it could create such a pure, yet powerful broth?_

“Before you finish the noodles, please try the paste in the small bowl.” Megumi requested. “Add as much you'd like into the broth.”

_The acidity is eye-catching._ The judges felt a jolt through their minds after they tasted the altered broth. _It brings the flavors together even tighter still._

“What is this?” Ōizumi asked.

“I combined Aizu chicken meat, with thinly sliced white part of scallions, pickled plums and grated hibiscus petals, along with seasonings.” Megumi answered. “I remember my cousin say once that hibiscus has the ability to enhance the sourness of pickled plums, so I thought it'd allow a fun change in flavor.”

_It doesn't just change the flavor._ Ōizumi was downing the broth. _It harmonizes with the kozuyu's delicate flavors and heightens the sweetness from the vegetables._

“That ramen of yours,” Kurokiba growled. “Let me try it.”

“With a surprise.” the judge beside Ōizumi was amazed. “Even thought both dishes are seafood ramen, she was able to create this much unami, despite taking the dish in a completely different direction than Kurokiba Ryo's Soup de Poisson.”

“I know I can't possibly create a strong flavor like you might expect from rich seafood or pork bone stock.” Megumi added. “It requires great expertise, from preventing fishiness to adjusting the flavors. But I thought I could manage to make a 'strong' balanced ramen if I used kozuyu as a base and emphasized the unami if scallops and vegetables.”

“You knew I'd make a rich type of ramen, and you deliberately chose this dish to complete with mine.” Kurokiba was impressed by his opponent's finesse. “This match is getting interesting Tadokoro Megumi. Try my ramen, too.” he handed a bowl to Megumi.

Taking up his brush, Senzaemon wrote down the name of the march's victor.

* * *


	22. The 'Jewels' Generation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 20 out, this is Chapter 21 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.
> 
> Pairings: Slow-going Takumi/Ami, Souma/Megumi later, established!Isami/Makoto

* * *

“The victor is Kurokiba Ryo!” Urara declared. “Honored guests, this completes today's program. The third and fourth matches will be held tomorrow. Have a safe trip home.” she allowed the judges to leave first.

“Megumi!” Yoshino had hurried to the dejected Megumi.

“Kurokiba-kun was really scary.” Megumi finally let her nerves overwhelm her.

“I totally get it.” Yoshino wailed with her. “You were like a rabbit being hunted by a wild dog.”

* * *

In the male's toilet...

“Tadokoro Megumi, was it?” Senzaemon mused. “It seems that girl possesses even greater power that still lies dormant within her. I went 'bare' before I even realized it. I expected nothing less from one that is related to _her_. The 92nd Class is indeed a generation of prodigies.”

* * *

Later that night...

“Are you really okay being out this late?” Takumi asked, meeting up with Ami at the train station.

“A little brown bird told me your match is tomorrow.” Ami gave the blond a sheepish smile.

“Isami blabbered, didn't he?” Takumi combed his fingers through his fringe.

“He's just worried.” Ami reasoned. “Can we go somewhere without your tail following us?” she asked, casting a subtle look over to Mimasaka Subaru who was hiding behind a pillar.

“You noticed him, too huh?” Takumi grabbed Ami by the wrist when the pair weaved through the patrons.

“Mimasaka Subaru...” Ami started after Takumi took her to a park near his and Isami's apartment. “How much do you know about him? Practically nothing, huh?” she sighed, seeing Takumi's puzzled expression. “'If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles.'”

“Did you just quote the 'Art of War' on me?” Takumi was bemused.

“Very funny.” Ami rolled her eyes. “But seriously, your opponent tomorrow isn't someone easily underestimated.”

“He won _all_ 99 Shokugeki?” Takumi exclaimed in disbelief after Ami related a brief history on Mimasaka Subaru.

“And he won all 99 cooking utensils from his opponents.” Ami nodded. “You can guess what his aim tomorrow will be, right?”

“The _Mezzaluna_...” Takumi whispered.

“Although you can avoid that by keeping your cool and not get _egged_ into a Shokugeki with him.” Ami advised. “But knowing you...”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Takumi protested.

“Mimasaka Subaru is also an expert at pressing his opponent's berserk buttons.” Ami remarked. “How do you think you'll react if he insults _Isami_ straight in your face?”

“I see your point...” Takumi conceded after a moment's silence.

“So, in the event you _actually_ let your pride get the better of you,” Ami handed Takumi a pasteurized jar of pale yellow jelly. “You might want to consider using this; it's one of my most complicated and difficult concoctions to date. Took me close to 20 times to get the combination just right.”

“20 times?” Takumi gawked.

“You _try_ mixing three different citrus fruits together without one fruit overpowering the other two.” Ami challenged. “Although, how no one thought of slapping Mimasaka with a restraining order, I'll never know.”

“ _That_ would solve so many problems.” Takumi agreed.

“While I _can't_ guarantee you a win even if you _did_ use it, at the very least, it won't be a straight-up loss like the other 99 Shokugeki.” Ami warned. “With your capability,” she gave Takumi a kiss on the cheek. “I'm certain you will be able to use it to its fullest potential.”

“Right,” Takumi blushed, resting a hand on the kissed cheek. “I'll see how I can incorporate this into the dessert for tomorrow. With a kiss like that, it's only going to get me more determined to win.” he muttered, biding Ami farewell as the younger girl headed back to the train station.

* * *

In the Aldini's apartment...

“Nii-chan, did you pack everything you need into the bag?” Isami fretted over his older sibling. “Do you have the victory charm I gave you?”

“I do.” Takumi sighed.

“I bought this pillow yesterday that's supposed to give you a good night's rest.” Isami presented the new pillow. “Let's do some aromatherapy to help you relax, too.”

“Calm down, Isami.” Takumi assured.

“I'm gonna pray that you'll be able to give it all you've got tomorrow.” Isami promised.

“Don't worry, little brother.” Takumi assured. “I've been honing my skills so that I can face Yukihira again in the main tournament. Just watch, Isami; our Italian cooking won't be defeated.”

* * *

The next day...

“We're now on Day Two of the Autumn Elections main tournament.” Urara welcomed everyone back. “This day will determine the final four to proceed to the semi-finals. I wonder what heated battles we will see today. The third match is now about to begin. This match's theme involves an enviable dish from America that has evolved beyond the realm of fast food. It's the hamburger. The canonical hamburger involves sandwiching a cooked hamburger patty between two buns. Candidates are free to choose any ingredients and buns they'd like. Now, let's have the candidates come in. Candidate Hayama Akira ended the Block A prelims in first place by manipulating numerous spices to his advantage. His opponent is Candidate Arato Hisako who passed the Block B prelims in second place after receiving high praise for her medicinal curry.”

“Let the cooking begin!” Senzaemon started the cook-off.

Hayama started preparing his meat by setting up his doner grill.

Arato, on the other hand, placed a closed container on her counter. Silencing the rocking bucket, she opened the lid to reveal a live suppon turtle. Flipping the turtle on its back, the medicinal expert chopped off the turtle's head without flinching. After draining out the turtle's blood, she then filled the empty terrapin with Shaoxing wine. With a slice of her knife, she removed the turtle shell.

“Along with medicinal plant ingredients such as schisandra fruit and kinshinsai, I see Shaoxing wine and ginger.” Saotome noticed Arato drop her herbs into the pot. “She intends to make rich stock by simmering even the shell.”

* * *

Backstage...

“Yukihira Souma,” Mimasaka rattled off the facts he had gathered about Souma. “Family runs a diner. Draws on a rich imagination springing from that experience in his cooking. Has strong pride in his family's diner name. Cooked char-o-kakiage and souffle omelet at camp. Height: 171 centimeters, weight: 57 kilograms, blood type: B, shoe size: 26.5 centimeters. Slept an average of 6 hours and 14 minutes this past month. In junior high, he was in Classes 1-5, 2-2 and 3-7. 'Down to the last detail'.” he grinned. “Takumi Aldini,” he peered through Takumi's prep room door. “Heir to a trattoria in Toscana. Father is Japanese, mother is Italian. Height: 168 centimeters, weight: 54 kilograms, blood type: A. sees Yukihira Souma s his arch-rival. Lives alone with his younger brother, Isami. Calls home twice a month. Has a fan club in Tōtsuki Academy. Has a fear of heights. Interested in Japanese food samples. Sets two alarms before going to sleep. Has a mole on his left shoulder. Prefers showers to baths. Bad at card games. Underwear tends to have a checkered pattern. Is in love with his culinary muse ever since he was 5. And what he values most is...”

“Since our location is here...” a panicking Megumi pointed to the map as she escorted Souma to the audience. “I'm so sorry, Souma. It's my fault.”

“Did you get lost?” Mimasaka noticed the other two. “Just watch in my standby room, then.” he offered. “It's right there.”

“Yukihira?” Takumi walked past, already fully prepared. “Tadokoro, too? Why do I have to be here, too?” he sighed, having been dragged along.

“Why not?” Mimasaka chided. “Aren't you done checking your ingredients? Choose any sweet you want with your tea.” he presented a bowl full of snacks.

“What are your thoughts on this fight, Yukihira?” Takumi asked.

“I don't know.” Souma admitted. “I've never seen Miss Secretary's cooking, either. What do you think, Tadokoro?”

“Arato specializes in cooking with medicinal plants.” Megumi remarked. “I'm not sure they'd pair well with hamburgers.”

“It looks like Arato Hisako will finish first.” Mimasaka predicted.

* * *

In the cooking arena...

“I present to you a dish that will shake your instincts to the very core.” Arato declared. “It is the Suppon Burger.”

“Will the judges' reaction be night or day?” Urara asked.

“I feel like my body is burning up!” the five judges were fired up after taking a bite. “A meltingly tender, meaty hamburger patty...”

“It's overflowing with the suppon's unami.” Ōizumi gushed. “The sauce is thickened suppon stock. The sauce coats the hamburger patty and creates a rich flavor.”

“The fresh blood I added to the hamburger patty warms you up from the inside.” Arato explained. “I also mixed dobekku powder into the hamburger patty. Dobekku is dried suppon shell. It is used to improve vigor in traditional Chinese medicine.”

“The truth of this dish can only be understood by those who have tasted it.” Senzaemon noted. “The answer lies in the gelatin from the suppon: it's viscosity.”

“You are exactly right.” Arato confirmed. “Viscosity has a great impact on a dish's perceived richness.” and this hamburger patty contains a lot of gelatin that has steeped into the stock. Of all the parts of the body, the soft palate: the inner part of the upper jaw, is most sensitive to physical stimuli. The viscous hamburger patty and sauce is providing a sensuous stimulus. In other words, this dish not only speaks to one's sense of taste, but also to one's sense of touch.”

“I was in rapture without intending to.” Senzaemon posed bare-chested without even noticing.

* * *

In Mimasaka's standby room...

“I'm so amazed she was able to leverage medicinal herbs to this degree.” Megumi was astonished.

“Yeah.” Takumi agreed. “I I ever face her, the depth and scope of her knowledge will post quite a threat.”

“But the victor of this match will be Hayama Akira.” Mimasaka predicted.

“What's going on?” Takumi gaped at the stunned faces in the audience. “The audience's mood shifted the moment Hayama began cooking his hamburger patties.”

* * *

In the cooking arena...

“It's not just about what happens in the mouth.” Hayama stated, beginning to slice the rotating kebab. “That's not all there is to the world of taste. It's done.” he presented his dish.

“We'll now have Candidate Hayama Akira's hamburger.” Urara declared. “The overpowering scent of meat is flooding the arena.”

“I couldn't stop myself.” the bespectacled judge beside Ōizumi was shocked to find he had eaten Hayama's burger in a blink of an eye.

“I've already finished mine.” Ōizumi was similarly shocked.

“You chose to use pita bread as the hamburger bun, I see.” Senzaemon noted.

“Allow me to teach you.” Hayama addressed Arato. “There are four components a hamburger must have. Buns, hamburger patty, sauce and pickles. The pickles' pungent smell and acidity are what enhances the meat's unami. Pickles are the hidden star ingredient. You seem to have substituted finely-julienned ginger for pickles, but if you were to ask me, I'd say that is a weak move. What I chose as pickles is achaar. This achaar is made from onions.” he showed Arato the bottled jar. “The mustard oil's pungent odor enhances the hamburger patty's unami. The acidity is provided primarily by amchoor, a spice made from dried, unripened mangoes. I also added lemon juice for added acidity. For fragrance, garlic, chili pepper, cumin seed, black pepper and paprika powder. I used honey for sweetness. There's some ginger, as well.”

“The winner of this match is clear.” Ōizumi declared.

“The third match's victor is Hayama Akira!” Senzaemon wrote on the calligraphy scroll.

* * *

In Mimasaka's standby room...

“It's almost time for the fourth match.” Eizan entered Mimasaka's room. “Those who are not candidates will need to go back to the seating for the audience.”

“Yukihira.” Takumi voiced. “I swear I'll settle the score from our match on the first day during the Autumn Elections.”

“You're talking about the match that Inui-senpai brilliantly declared a draw, right?” Souma recalled. “That brings back memories.”

“In any case, I'll beat you for sure.” Takumi swore.

“You're right, Takumi.” Souma agreed. “So, don't lose no matter what. Let's see once and for all who's gonna do the crushing.”

* * *

In Takumi's standby room...

“Hands off my tools.” Takumi warned the uninvited intruder. “I know you've been sniffing around me for the last few days about me. Tell me what that's all about.”

“Do you really like these worn-out tools so much?” Mimasaka taunted. “I bet you can only make crap using them.”

“Is that meant to provoke me?” Takumi frowned. “I see through you.”

“There is something I want to ask you.” Mimasaka smirked. “It's about your little brother. His cooking instincts have always been rather lacking since he was little. It's clear that he's a second-rate chef. Trailing his older brother is about the best he can manage. What's it like to have an incompetent brother?” he mocked and added insult to injury by spitting out his chewed gum on the _Mezzaluna_.

“You bastard.” Takumi glared, completely forgetting Ami's warning the night before.

“Oi, Italian, we're going to be facing off mano to mano, after all.” Mimasaka licked his lips. “We should try to enjoy it the best we can, Takumi Aldini.”

* * *

In the AV room...

“Urara, we have an emergency!” Sasaki dashed into the commentary box. “I just got a message and...”

“We have an announcement for our honored guests.” Urara voiced. “The next match between Candidate Mimasaka Subaru and Candidate Takumi Aldini will be a Shokugeki!”

* * *


	23. Pursuer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 21 out, this is Chapter 22 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.
> 
> Pairings: Slow-going Takumi/Ami, Souma/Megumi later, established!Isami/Makoto

* * *

“So far, the five judges have made a joint decision on the outcome in this tournament.” Urara stated. “But an exception has been made for this match, so each judge will cast one vote. The match will follow the Shokugeki format. The candidates will now enter the arena.”

“It must be hard, having an incompetent little brother.” Mimasaka mocked.

“Pick it up.” Takumi demanded, tossing a white glove before Mimasaka's feet. “I'll teach you proper manners, seeing as you lack any. If you pick that up, it means you'll have accepted the challenge. This is how we conduct duels: the duello. Italians always seek vengeance after humiliation. If I win, I'll have you grovel and apologize right here, to the mezzaluna you've tainted, and to my brother.”

“The theme is dessert.” Senzaemon declared. “Let the cooking begin.”

“I have brought documentation of the ingredients Mimasaka Subaru have used in his previous battles.” Kageura Hisanao presented the requested papers to the judges panel. “It lists ingredients used by both sides.”

“What?” Ōizumi was stunned at the list of repeating ingredients on both sides. “He's always won by serving the exact same dish as his opponents'.”

“Semifreddo.” Mimasaka started, both contestants had propped their scattered pralines into the oven. “That's what you and I are going to make. Semifreddo is as cold in temperature as ice cream, and as soft in texture as cake. This semifreddo will have a topping of scattered pralines, an 'ice cream' layer with meringue and heavy cream, and a sponge cake layer: a triple-layer type. Did I get that right?”

“So that's what you got out of stalking me.” Takumi snorted. “You think you can win if you have the same recipe?” _never underestimate an Aldini._ He swore, mixing his batter.

On the other hand, Mimasaka had started to add his alternations to the dish by whisking the egg yolks and egg whites separately. “My version will be able to maximize the benefits of this divine syrup. You chose a smooth, gentle texture. That's the choice you've always made even when you were in Italy. But when these two are compared, mine will have a stronger flavor.”

“So, by adding such twists in choice areas, he decreases the probability of losing until it's close to zero.” Senzaemon noted.

“So, you're making the syrup next, right?” Mimasaka snorted. “With this liquor?” he pulled a bottle of limoncello.

_He even has the limoncello._ Takumi was stunned.

“Your family restaurant, Trattoria Aldini, has a specialty dish that makes heavy use of this.” Mimasaka related. “That's why I figured you'd use this in the semifreddo.

_Did he really see through me?_ Takumi wondered.

“I've added other twists, too.” Mimasaka bragged. “My custard will have mascarpone in addition to heavy cream, for added richness. It's the same thing you did with the curry pasta you made in the prelims. How does it feel to be outpaced by someone using your own special skill?”

“Director!” Ōizumi could not let this continue. “Should such a match even be allowed?

“In a Shokugeki, the food is everything.” Senzaemon answered. “There is no reason to remonstrate Mimasaka Subaru for his behavior.”

“Emotional guys like you make the easiest opponents.” Mimasaka taunted. “You may look cool and calm on the outside, but you are passionate about your cooking. You have much affection and pride for your homeland and that will always show in your dishes. I'm glad you're exactly how I made you out to be. It's such a shame your little girlfriend's warnings were in vain.”

_My intended recipe is totally known by him._ Takumi realized in horror. _What should I do? Make something completely new from scratch? No, I don't have time for that. Is there something I can do? Is there nothing I can do? Once I put the batter in the oven, I can't add any twists to it. Should I add chopped lemons to improve the fragrance? No, that will ruin the important texture._

“Don't you have to start baking soon if you want to finish on time?” Mimasaka mocked.

Left with no choice, Takumi popped his batter into the oven as well.

_I have limited time._ Takumi proceeded to prepare the praline layer. _I have to proceed with the dish. I'm being constrained by the very tracks I laid down._

“We now have less than thirty minutes left.” Urara declared as both Mimasaka and Takumi removed their cakes.

“Biscuit joconde.” Senzaemon realized what Mimasaka did when his cake was revealed to be darker than usual. “Most of the flour has been replaced by almond flour. It results in a more fragrant, rich sponge.”

_Another twist._ Takumi was taken aback.

_The greater their pride, the greater their paralysis when they realize they're in a crisis._ Mimasaka grinned. _They're afraid to serve a dish they know will lose. You're the same way, aren't you, Aldini?_

_If I lose now, why did I even come to Japan?_ Takumi wondered. _That's..._ he noticed the still unopened jelly jar in his cardboard box. _That's right! I still have this! I must have faith in what Ami created for me._

“All right, it's done.” Mimasaka presented his dish.

“So beautiful.” Saotome peered at the glistening dessert. “Is this the semifreddo that will surpass Takumi Aldini's dish?”

“The praline is fragrant with almonds.” the judge beside him took a whiff. “The ice-cream-like layer is half-thawed frozen cream. All very delicate work.”

“Cobbling together various surface inspirations.” Ōizumi was not impressed. “I doubt the flavors will form a cohesive whole.”

“Let's just give it a taste.” the bespectacled judge beside him suggested. _The different in textures created by the three layers, I can tell just by inserting a spoon into the dish._ He was surprised when his spoon cut easily into the cake. _The fresh sweetness of the lemons fill my mouth and the fragrant almonds entertain my sense of smell._ He gushed, taking a bite. _The flavors have been melded together without any off flavors: impressive. How sweet and mellow – my inner girlishness coming out._

“I went with biscuit joconde because it pairs perfectly with praline.” Mimasaka's explained. “You can detect the fragrance and richness of almonds in the sponge...”

“Quiet!” Ōizumi snapped. “Do you have no principles as a chef?”

“I struggle to understand what you mean.” Mimasaka shrugged. “'Down to the last detail.' is my creed. I did not spare any effort in analyzing my opponent's capabilities and planning my victory. What's so wrong with that?”

_I don't want to acknowledge him._ Ōizumi gritted his teeth. _I don't want to. But I can't resist the allure. What a despicable guy. It's the ultimate dessert that feels like an amplification of Aldini's hotness. How can he hope to win now?_

“What, you're going to serve them you dish?” Mimasaka mocked the arriving Takumi.

“Don't underestimate me.” Takumi warned. “I'm a professional. No matter what happens, we serve food to our customers.”

_How vivid._ Saotome was stunned by Takumi's improved semifreddo. “I've eaten many semifreddos, but this is different from all of them.”

“Where is this overwhelming citrus flavor coming from?” the judge beside him wondered. “What is this pale yellow layer?”

“This is a citrus jelly my culinary muse gave to me late last night.” Takumi explained.

“This elegant jelly is fragrant with the sweet-sour flavor of lemons.” the bespectacled judge remarked. “It melts in your mouth with the fine genoise sponge.”

“There isn't just lemon in this jelly.” Ōizumi savored his next bite. “I'm tasting lime and yuzu as well.”

“Impossible!” Mimasaka barked. “The sourness from the three different citrus fruits will clash and fight against each other! There's no way...”

“What's tying all the three different citrus together perfectly is lemon balm.” Senzaemon interjected. “The mellow sweetness from the malt sugar and the honey from tulips harmonizes the citrus jelly without affecting any of its acidity.”

“What a light mouthfeel.” Ōizumi sighed in contentment. “The grainy biscuit joconde could never be so soft. Wait, what is this crunchy, yet sweet soothing texture?”

“Lily!” Saotome peered closely at the piece of semifreddo on his spoon. “I can see bits of lily petals mixed in the jelly!”

“Lily...” Takumi breathed. “Italy's national flower...” _for my sake, Ami, you've..._ “I fell behind with regard to the semifreddo's sponge.” he admitted. “My sponge would not measure up to biscuit joconde's impact. I feel I should hedge my bets on the citrus flavor to win this match; I have absolute faith in the gift my culinary muse has created.”

“Indeed.” Senzaemon concurred. “This citrus jelly is the perfect condiment to the semifreddo.”

At that, Mimasaka started laughing. “You can tell when you compare the two, right?” he addressed the judges. You can tell how deep my semifreddo's flavor is. I added a secret ingredient, after all. Preserved lemons.”

“It's an all-powerful condiment that strengthens acidity, saltiness, bitterness, astringency and mildness.” Saotome noted.

“I added chopped preserved lemons and their brine to the sponge, praline and sauce.” Mimasaka explained. “The faint bitterness is enhancing the semifreddo's sweetness. There's no way a citrus jelly created by some little girl could compare to this final twist!”

_It's just a slim margin._ Ōizumi admitted. _So minor that you wouldn't know the difference unless you compare them directly._

“You're driven by two things: your bond with your brother, Isami and your rematch with Yukihira Souma.” Mimasaka mocked his opponent, confident of his victory. “How does it feel to have both taken away from you at the same time?”

“The judges are in agreement.” Urara declared, the final score as 3 to 2, with Mimasaka winning. “The victor of Round 4 is Candidate Mimasaka Subaru!”

“This is my memorable 100th win.” Mimasaka claimed the mezzaluna. “I'll be taking this.”

“With the conclusion of this round, the first match of he Autumn Elections are complete.” Eizan announced. “The second match will occur a week from now. Just like the first match, cards will be drawn to determine the pairings of the second match and you will be notified about the results by the end of the day.”

* * *

In the Polar Star Dormitory...

“Yo.” Mimasaka greeted, sitting inside Souma's room.

“Why are you in Yukihira's room?” Mito questioned.

“A spare key.” Mimasaka produced the replicate key.

“What do you want?” Souma asked.

“I just had something I wanted to report.” Mimasaka responded.

“Hang on, I'll make some tea.” Souma prepared to entertain his guest. “Mimasaka, did you eat dinner? I have some leftover beef stew. Want some?”

“About the second match's pairing, it was just finalized.” Mimasaka informed, Souma having kicked the others out. “The match will be between Hayama and Kurokiba and you and me, Yukihira.”

“You came all the way here just to tell me that?” Souma inquired.

“You know where I'm going with this, right?” Mimasaka reminded. “Let's do a Shokugeki. The kitchen knife you're always using. If I win, I'll take that. In return, if you win, I'll give you this.” he showed Souma his most recent trophy. “Yukihira Souma, I know what really gets a rise out of you. You would never forgive an unjust humiliation of anyone you've come to respect. That poor Italian, how pathetic. He suffered such a defeat before he could face you. His pride and future as a chef is in tatters.”

“Sure, it's disappointing.” Souma admitted. “But Takumi isn't the kind of guy who'd be ruined by something like this. At least, his muse won't let him wallow for long. One more thing, you're the one who's pathetic, Mimasaka. I have a pretty high opinion of your skills, you know? Recreating a dish by someone like Takumi would require a lot of skill. But why are you bothering with a pointless match like that?”

“Aldini suffered defeat in a 'pointless' match.” Mimasaka snorted. “As a chef, I completely surpass...”

“You do not.” Souma cut him off. “You just took advantage of Takumi's efforts. A dish can shine because of the process of going through multiple trials and errors. You're pathetic. You don't know the joy of cooking. That's why you can laugh about a match like that. You're robbing people's pride through a superficial victory. I can't respect you as a chef like that. I'll accept your challenge to a Shokugeki. But what I want isn't just the mezzaluna. I want the 99 other tools you've taken until now, too.”

“Don't be ridiculous.” Mimasaka scoffed. “That's way too much. What can you give me that's worth my risking a hundred tools?”

“Fine, I'll quit being a chef if I lose.” Souma laid down the ultimatum.

* * *


	24. The First Bite's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 22 out, this is Chapter 23 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.
> 
> Pairings: Slow-going Takumi/Ami, Souma/Megumi later, established!Isami/Makoto

* * *

“If I lose against you in a Shokugeki, I promise that I'll never represent Yukihira Diner again.” Souma laid out his terms. “That I'll never against set foot in a professional kitchen. Would that be enough for you to agree to put your hundred kitchen tools on the line? Let me simplify this one step further for you: this second match's topic is a Western main dish, right? I'll make this.” he pointed to the beef stew in front of him.

“You idiot!” Mito dashed in before Souma could implicate himself further. “Quit running your mouth!”

“Don't tell him what you're going to make!” Yoshino fumed.

“He'll predict it anyway.” Souma shrugged.

“You'll quit as a chef if you lose?” Mito yelled. “You disappoint me, Yukihira. You're okay with throwing cooking away like that? Forget it!” she stormed off.

“Souma, how could you say you'd quit as a chef?” even Megumi was indignant.

“Wouldn't getting Takumi's mezzaluna be good eno...” Sakaki voiced.

“It's not good enough.” Souma insisted. “You've robbed a hundred people of their kitchen tools.” he turned back to Mimasaka. “I'll have them returned to their rightful owners. I'll defeat you, even if it means staking everything that being a chef means to me, Mimasaka Subaru.”

“Terms accepted.” Mimasaka smirked. “Let's have a Shokugeki.”

* * *

That weekend...

“Good morning, Isami.” Takumi yawned, exiting his bedroom.

“He isn't here.” Ami voiced from the Aldini twins' kitchen. “Mako-chan dragged him out earlier. I think she wants him as a taste-tester; she's been experimenting on custard recipes nowadays. You really aren't a morning person, are you?” she looked over her shoulder.

“I'm not.” Takumi affirmed. “Why do you think I have _two_ alarm clocks?”

“I'll have breakfast on the table momentarily.” Ami spoke, placing a plate into the steamer and set the timer on her smartphone for ten minutes.

“I'll go wash up.” Takumi retreated back to the common bathroom. _Why is she here?_ He wondered, drying off. “What is this?” seated at his usual chair at the dining table, he looked at the quartet of steamed sui mai in the steamer basket.

“It's a type of Cantonese dim sum.” Ami answered. “While it normally uses ground pork and shrimp as fillings, I changed this up a bit.”

“A yellow wrapping with glistening black toppings.” Takumi took a sui mai in his fingers. “Itadakimasu.” he muttered and bit into one of the dumplings. _Chicken eggs are kneaded into the flour to make the skin. What is this creamy and succulent sensation? Is it from the black toppings?_

“That should be the diced century egg you're tasting right now.” Ami supplied, brewing up the cranberry tea she brought along.

“Century egg?” Takumi echoed.

“It's a preserved duck egg from China.” Ami explained. “It's made by soaking raw eggs in a solution of table salt, calcium hydroxide and sodium carbonate for 10 days, followed by several weeks of aging while wrapped in plastic. As a result, the egg whites turn into a dark transparent jelly and the yolks harden and turn dark green.”

“Interesting.” Takumi muttered and savored the rest of the dumpling. “You've added a third egg as the filling.” he realized. “Crab eggs.”

“I expected nothing less from a Tōtsuki student.” Ami grinned. “Right on the money; I used hairy crab eggs.”

“Chicken eggs, ducks eggs and crab eggs.” Takumi was amazed. “What a surprising combination.”

“You might want to wash out the strong aftertaste of the century egg.” Ami suggested, bringing out the brewed cranberry tea.

“Thanks.” Takumi took a sip of the sweet fruit tea.

“I heard about your match against Mimasaka Subaru.” Ami started.

“About that,” Takumi voiced and brought out the half-used jelly jar. “Here.”

“Keep it.” Ami insisted. “I made that with you in mind.”

“But yet, I still lost even using it.” Takumi argued.

“You lost not because of your lack of capability, but because it didn't occur to you to use my citrus jelly for further dish-testing beforehand.” Ami fired back. “What are you going to do about this?”

“I...” Takumi looked away. “I don't know.”

“I can't believe you!” Ami slammed her hands on the dining table. “Yukihira Souma put his _entire_ cooking career on the line to return not only _your_ mezzaluna, and also the other 99 knives Mimasaka Subaru stole and here you are, wallowing in despair!” heading back to the fridge, she removed the bright yellow yokan she had prepared earlier that morning and slid it before the dejected blonde. “I had this made before you woke up; it's a block of yokan using a passion flower concentrate. If just one loss has you simply giving up like that, then I've overestimated you. Consider this the last dish I make for you.” her rant over, she proceeded to leave. “You disappoint me, Takumi Aldini.” she whispered, but not before leaving a single ambrosia flower behind.

“'Your love is reciprocated', huh?” Takumi mused. “I'm sorry.” he stopped her from leaving by engulfing her with a hug from the back. “I made you cry.” he tucked his chin under her shoulder. “The passion flower: faith.” he added. “I promise I won't squander this second chance nor will I let you down. Just give me some time to pick myself up.”

“Have you talked this over with Isami?” Ami thought to ask.

“Isami...” Takumi chuckled mirthlessly. “I'm sure he'll blame me for losing our most important tool.”

“Did you ask him or are you just assuming?” Ami inquired.

“I...” Takumi blinked.

“Men,” Ami shook her head. “You and your prides. Talk to your brother. Your bond extends much further than the mezzaluna, doesn't it? ”

“Yeah...” Takumi nodded.

* * *

On the day of semi-finals...

“Nii-chan,” Isami opened his brother's bedroom door. “Yukihira just came by. He asked me to deliver a message: Come see my match.”

* * *

In the cooking arena...

“Candidate Yukihira is entering the arena.” Urara introduced the contestants. “The Autumn Elections semi-finals will kick off with yet another Shokugeki. Candidate Yukihira is offering to give up his career as a chef. Next in is Candidate Mimasaka Subaru. Will his terrifying perfect profiling take the stage by storm yet again? In addition, joining us are five judges who are all Tōtsuki graduates and former Elite Ten members.”

“I am Dojima Gin, Head Chef of Tōtsuki Resort.” Dojima introduced himself. “The judges and I will be rigorous in our duties. The first match in the semi-finals between Yukihira Souma nad Mimasaka Subaru will now commence.”

“Both are making beef stew.” Tsunozaki Taki was not impressed. “I don't like the guy who supposedly spat gum on someone else's knife, but his opponent, wearing a headband, is from some downtown diner. And I heard he's only been here for six months. There's no hope for him. Sonoka, don't you agree?”

“I think it's be difficult.” Kikuchi Sonoka concurred.

“It may be true.” Dojima noted. “A stew that benefits this match's topic is a completely different beast from a stew that'd served at a diner. In comparison, high-end restaurants make dishes that taste good on the very first bite. You need a strong flavor with high impact. In other words, this topic requires a strong dish that can be the star. It seems Yukihira has found his own answer to the problem.” he smiled, seeing Souma pulled out a tray of oxtail and started pan-frying the oxtail. His next step was to prepare a matignon of finely minced carrots, onions and celery.

“I know what you bought, who you met and what you tried in the past week.” Mimasaka chuckled deviously. “I know everything. Now's the time to surpass you. Here's my twist.”

* * *


	25. Morning Will Come Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 23 out, this is Chapter 24 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.
> 
> Pairings: Developing Takumi/Ami, Souma/Megumi later, established!Isami/Makoto

* * *

“Yukihira Souma, your recipe is intended for a beef stew that has been strained.” Mimasaka has already predicted Souma's next move. “That'd make the dish a dull one, consisting of only sauce and meat. In the brine, I used sage, nutmeg, and bay leaf, as well as my secret ingredient – brown sugar. The unami will be remarkably enhanced.”

“Yukihira doesn't seem to be going for anything with his garnish.” Kikuchi noticed.

“He probably didn't think about it as anything other than something on the side.” Tsunozaki suggested. “The garniture is a critical component of beef stews, too. How disappointing. Yukihira Souma can't win.”

“Leaping to conclusions before even tasting his dish.” Inui sighed. “How distasteful. Having someone like you as the head chef must be making the kitchen very tense.”

“Shut up, thirty-year-old.” Tsunozaki snapped.

“Tsunozaki, you can't bring up someone else's age.” Mizuhara chided.

“I understand, Fuyumi-senpai.” Tsunozaki pouted.

_Oxtail, the critical ingredient, was profiled by Mimasaka._ Dojima mused. _He also added a twist with his special bacon. Yukihira is definitely between a rock and a hard place now._

“You're Sotsuda Mitsuru.” Mimasaka walked past the younger teen. “You should be more careful with your passwords. Using your birthday is a bit too obvious. You really made my work easy. It's all thanks to you.”

“Tsunozaki Taki-senpai, was it?” Souma turned to the older woman, having brought out a cooler box. “I think you've been saying a lot of things about me. But I'll hear your complaints after I served my dish.”

“Those are all different...” Tsunozaki gaped. “Meat parts...”

“Beef cheeks.” even Inui was surprised. “Beef tongues, tripe, fillet.”

“So,” Souma coughed. “Dear judges, I will now spirit you away to a meat theme park.” _parboil the beef tongue and peel it._ He got to work. _Brown the meat with butter for mildness, plus olive oil for freshness of flavor. Marinate the cheeks with red wine, parsley stalks, and bay leaves. Season with salt and pepper, dust the meat with a thing layer of flour and then brown it. Use the oven the braise the fillet still in the pot._

“What the hell?” Tsunozaki gaped when Souma suddenly ran off. “Is he running away?”

“He's coming back.” Inui and Mizuhara chorused after Souma returned with a charcoal stove.

“I see, Yukihira.” Mimasaka realized what his opponent was doing. “Like I thought, that's the approach you chose to take. Opponents who know about my perfect profiling take one of two approaches. One is to put up a front, then try to deceive me. They first announce what dish they'll make before the match then try to confuse me by making a different dish in the match. The other one, which is more likely the more confident the opponent is about their skills, is improv cooking. They show up without a single plan then start cooking. As long as they don't think of anything, they think I won't read their thoughts. The majority of them give in to panic and lose without even producing a finished dish, but I bet you'd be able to serve a pretty good dish. You're not the type to panic midway. I have faith in you, you see. I know everything about you. I know you went by the Aldini's apartment this morning and I know you got a ton of meat after that.”

“We will first evaluate Mimasaka Subaru's dish.” Dojima declared.

“Enjoy.” Mimasaka presented his dish.

“He used bacon, mushrooms, and glazed pearl onions as the garniture.” Kikuchi gushed. “The French word for glazed, 'glacé ', means to freeze. The glossy surface, like ice, visually pulls the dish together.”

“Just dig in already!” Tsunozaki snapped.

_The oxtail's viscosity and the mild white miso hidden deep within are exquisite._ Kikuchi squealed. “I think my tongue is melting apart.”

_And yet, the fragrance of mesquite from the bacon strikes a powerful note._ Tsunozaki noted. “It's unbelievably delicious.”

“I've predicted all your thoughts.” Mimasaka bragged. “I knew you'd spring to improv cooking, too. That's why I went for this special bacon. It spent five days in the brine. Then I air-dried it for a whole day, then smoked it for five hours. This level of unami requires this much time and effort.”

“Indeed.” Dojima concurred. “The unami of this carefully-nurtured pork serves not to undermine, but instead to heighten the beef's flavor. The time and effort this required... the weight of it. This dish possesses a strength that can be considered the total opposite of an improv dish.”

“So light.” Inui gushed. “So tender.”

“This flavor goes beyond the realm of possibility of profiling.” Mizuhara remarked.

“How foolish, Yukihira.” Mimasaka laughed, certain of his victory. “Building a dish on the fly as inspiration strikes you; it may sound like a great idea at first glance, but it's nothing more than blanking out. Those who plan their cooking right down to the last detail and make the necessary preparations always win. No matter how many tricks you may try to hide up your sleeve, it's useless. It's all pointless. Don't forget this moment. It's the last dish you'll ever serve to a customer.”

“You make me sad, Mimasaka.” Souma chuckled. “I also had faith in you. I also thought of you all last week.”

_No matter what he may try to pull, it should fall within my predictions._ Mimasaka was certain of his profiling. _And yet, what am I afraid?_

“Here you go.” Souma presented his dish. “It's the Yukihira-Style Beef Stew, the Autumn Election Special.”

“This'd better not be a joke.” Tsunozaki barked. “I've never seen a beef stew like this...”

“What do you mean?” Souma interjected. “This _is_ beef stew. That's all just garniture.”

“The smoky fragrance of charcoal...” Inui gushed.

“It's cooked just right.” Kikuchi added.

_Shoving random ingredients together into a mish-mash._ Mimasaka snorted. _Talk about a crude attempt. It could hardly live up to my garniture. I nurtured my special bacon will the alluring smell of mesquite. He can't complete with my meticulously-cultivated flavor._

“The stew itself is not that different from the one we just had.” Mizuhara noted, taking the first bite.

“As for the garniture...” Tsunozaki paused. _What?_ She was stunned by the sudden and sharp swerve in taste. “Delicious! The meltingly tender cheeks fall apart when you bite in.”

“The tongue and tripe offer great texture and mouthfeel.” Kikuchi gushed.

“The charcoal-grilled skirt steak is unbelievably juicy because of it's thick cut.” Mizuhara added.

“Even when tasted with the stew, the garniture adds a great accent to the dish.” Inui praised.

“Indeed.” Dojima agreed. “This may seem slapdash at first glance, but each component has been precisely prepared. It's an attraction that has been carefully composed. It's perfectly balanced.”

“Impossible!” Mimasaka protested. “How can he improvise that?”

“To be honest, I was thinking along the same lines as you.” Souma admitted. “About using a strongly flavored garniture like smoked bacon to strengthen the flavor. But that wouldn't be right. That wouldn't be my own cooking. I wanted something where a wide range of flavors and ingredients would gather in one single dish.”

“I never thought beef stew could have so much depth and range in flavor.” Kikuchi sighed in contentment.

“My thinking was inspired by a certain dish.” Souma explained. “I only had a flash of inspiration this morning; it was the Chikuzen stew. The dish is commonly misinterpreted as a simple stew, but when it's made by a professional, it's something else. Is that right, Hinako-senpai?”

“Yes.” Inui beamed. “By simmering each vegetable ingredient separately for the optimal amount of time, you can maximize each ingredient's color and flavor.”

“Then, you reassemble the components into the final dish, while paying attention to the balance of ingredients.” Souma added. “This dish is the same.”

“Yukihira, you weren't just doing improv cooking without any pre-planning?” Mimasaka fumed.

“I never said it was improv.” Souma corrected. “I've been building this dish for my entire life. The path I had to take to get to this point, the countless flavor combinations I've tried: I called on everything I had to create this dish in my head. You've always only taken the one step necessary to discover and surpass your opponent's dish. I thought you won't be able to do what I was attempting.”

_An approach my Perfect Trace cannot reach?_ Mimasaka was stunned.

“It seems Yukihira was the one who didn't blank out in the end.” Dojima was impressed. “The long, long history of pursuing your own cooking: that is the depth possessed by a professional chef. Yukihira has concentrated all of that most admirably into a single dish.”

“We'll now enter the final assessment.” Urara declared. “This concludes round one of the Autumn Elections semi-finals and the Shokugeki. Judges, please cast your votes. What is the outcome? An unanimous vote!” she added after all five judges gave Souma their votes. “Candidate Yukihira Souma has won the Shokugeki and will proceed to the finals.”

“Impossible...” Mimasaka hissed. “No one can escape my profiling.”

“If that's what you think, you should taste this, too.” Souma handed Mimasaka a potion of his dish.

Taking a single bite, Mimasaka was taken back to where he had first started cooking; how he had unknowingly humiliated his father by improving his father's signature cake before a group of his family restaurant's VIP clientele and he was 'exiled' to Tōtsuki for that slight.

“With this Shokugeki, Mimasaka Subaru has lost all right to these tools.” Kageura declared, bringing out a shipping container that held all of the kitchen knives Mimasaka had snatched. “Yukihira Souma, I understand you wish to return all of them to their former owners. Is that correct?”

“Yup.” Souma nodded.

On cue, all the students who had their tools stolen previously rushed to reclaim their knives.

“It's time.” Mimasaka was resigned. “I'll leave Tōtsuki. I won't cook anymore. I suffered such a miserable defeat. There's nothing for me to be proud of...”

“Idiot!” Souma slammed a hand on the larger cook's head. “Why did I accept your Shokugeki, then? What's the matter?” he turned. “Aren't you going to claim it? The last one's yours, Takumi.”

“Mimasaka Subaru.” Takumi started, walking towards his former opponent. “I lost to you. But next time, I won't lose.” he declared straight in front of Mimasaka's face. “If you're one step ahead of me, I'll take two... no, ten... a hundred steps. I won't let things end this way. Do you hear me, Mimasaka? The mezzaluna is now Yukihira's.” he thrust the knife case to Souma. “I will get it back someday; after I beat you in a Shokugeki. Until then, keep it safe for me.”

“See?” Souma chuckled, after the blonde walked off. “People who want to become professional chefs are all really sore losers. Listen up, Mimasaka: never plan to take your opponent's entire pride in a single match ever again. Even if all the confidence and pride you've built over the years is blown to pieces by a major failure, even if you've had a soul-crushing experience, you still have to open shop the next day. That's who chefs are. Aren't you the same, Mimasaka?”

“We'll now proceed to Round 2 of the semi-finals.” Urara declared. “We have Candidate Kurokiba Ryo and Candidate Hayama Akira.”

* * *


	26. Beasts Eating Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 24 out, this is Chapter 25 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.
> 
> Pairings: Developing Takumi/Ami, Souma/Megumi later, established!Isami/Makoto

* * *

“I'll crush him.” Kurokiba swore, tying on his bandanna right from the start.

“I don't intend to lose someone else's assistant.” Hayama snorted.

“We'll now have Round Two of the semi-finals.” Dojima declared. “The theme is the same as Round One: a Western-style main dish. Let the cooking commence.”

“His dish will depend on how well he takes advantage of the duck's unique flavor profile.” Kikuchi noted.

“So, he's Hayama Akira, the master of spice.” Tsunozaki was interested. “He knows exactly what he's good at.”

“A chef's sense of taste is a compendium of all the flavors they've experienced in the past.” Inui added. “It's cumulative.”

“If you have a sense of smell that's keen enough to tell apart individual ingredients of various spice mixtures, you've basically gained twice the impetus as a chef.” Mizuhara agreed.

_In addition to having a genius sense of smell, he has been receiving the Tōtsuki education from his first year in junior high._ Dojima mused. _Hayama Akira is one of the super elite. After Nakiri Alice, he's one of the top candidates to become one of the Elite Ten._

Meanwhile, with a dramatic flail, Kurokiba pulled out a live eel. Securing the still squirming eel on the chopping board, he sliced the eel into half with one single stroke and started deboning it.

“An eel knife.” Inui gaped. “It's a special knife for filleting eel.”

“So, he's well-versed in Japanese culinary techniques as well.” Tsunozaki noted.

“I don't like how I don't sense any heat from you during our battle.” Kurokiba addressed his opponent. “This is war. Get out if you're not gunning to win.”

“You're right.” Hayama admitted. “I may not be as focused on winning as you. But the reason for that is simple. With my sense of smell, it's hard to imagine how I could lose to you.”

“What?” Kurokiba snapped, Hayama had already popped his seasoned duck into the oven.

“How can you create such a wonderful aroma?” Inui shivered.

“It's spicy, yet mellow.” Mizuhara mused. “Faintly sweet, yet fragrant.”

“What's with him?” Tsunozaki turned to the surprisingly muted Kurokiba. “Where did all his earlier energy go?”

“Was he discouraged by the applause his opponent?” Kikuchi wondered.

“You can try to win over the audience with your aroma theatrics as much as you want, but I don't give a damn.” Kurokiba told his opponent, having braised his perfectly fried eel with red wine. “I'll just tear right through it.”

“I have my own cards, too.” Hayama fired back. “Besides, what's the point of having a lot of cards if you can't master them?”

“He's never had to show his claws before, but now he finally has.” Dojima realized. “That's what his laugh seems to be saying.”

“It's done.” Hayama finished his dish.

“Candidate Hayama is the first to serve his dish.” Urara declared. “Its rich aroma has already enveloped the arena.”

“Here is my dish, Canard Apicius.” Hayama presented his dish.

“It's a dish said to have been beloved by Apicius, a gourmand in Roman times.” Mizuhara stated.

“It glistens with the caramelized honey.” Inui squealed.

“The spices sprinkled across the duck meat are very fragrant.” Tsunozaki was impressed.

“The aroma is enough to make you melt.” Kikuchi added. “What will happen once you take an actual bite?”

“Let us have a taste.” Dojima reminded his fellow judges.

“What a gorgeous and spicy aroma piercing through my body.” Mizuhara was instantly overwhelmed.

“Even after you've chewed and swallowed the bite, the fragrance continues to spread throughout your nose and mouth.” Inui gushed.

“I'm so happy.” Kikuchi squealed.

“What an unbelievable combination of fragrances.” Tsunozaki shuddered.

_Though we summarize them as spices, each have unique characteristics that are limitless._ Dojima mused. _Some are quite hot, others faintly sweet. Some are refreshing and astringent, while others are bitter. This dish demonstrates full command of their delicate power balance. It will not be possible without his sense of smell._

“Fragrance is what will rule the culinary world.” Hayama sent out his cards. “No matter how many cards you may add to your deck, your cards would never be my equal.”

“Hayama Akira,” Kurokiba accepted his opponent's challenge. “I finally sense the heat of battle within you.”

“The challenger is Candidate Kurokiba.” Urara declared as Kurokiba presented his dish. “What ace did he have up his sleeve as a specialist in seafood cuisine?”

“Have a taste.” Kurokiba roared. “My dish is Eel Matelote.”

“What a massive portion size.” Kikuchi gushed. “The use of caul fat during the cooking process has heightened the eel's juiciness.”

“In terms of aroma, he falls far short.” Tsunozaki snorted. “No one who's all bark but no bite can serve a decent dish...”

“Quit yapping and eat before it gets cold.” Kurokiba snapped.

“Now, let's have a taste.” Dojima was unfazed.

“The eel has been simmered through.” Inui was impressed. “It's so tender.”

“The eel is marinated with red wine with cinnamon before it was cooked, which imparts fresh flavor.” Mizuhara took a whiff.

“I've rigged the eel with explosives.” Kurokiba grinned. “It's got a detonation device designed to blow you out of the running.”

_What is this?_ Kikuchi felt a jolt shoot through her body after taking a bite.

_What's this electrifying jolt in my mouth?_ Even Tsunozaki was surprised. _In the eel, Kurokiba hid..._ “Plums.”

_The sleek eel fat's been infused with the plums' fruity acidity, creating a taste sensation tat goes right o your brain._ Kikuchi mused. “I'm numb...”

“The eel is stuffed with reconstituted dried plums, then wrapped with caul fat.” Hayama stated. “So, that's what you meant. It's an explosion of acidity from the plums.”

“Shut up and watch.” Kurokiba snapped. “Next, take the brioche and mash potatoes and dip them into the sauce that's full of unami from the simmered eel.” he told he judges. “Make sure to add some of the eel flesh and shove the whole package into your mouth. Keep on eating, with no shame until you can't stand up anymore. This is where things will really explode.”

_The mashed potatoes' entangling texture..._ Inui gushed.

_The fluffy brioche!_ Even Mizuhara was mesmerized.

_The eel's sweet fat and and the plums' acidity... they're all rioting in my mouth._ Kikuchi sank into the wonderful taste of the eel. _All the flavors melding into one harmonious whole._

_This is different from Hayama Akira's bewitching flavors that threaten to take you to nirvana._ Dojima realized. _This is an explosive burst meant to pierce any defense. Flavors so delicious that they subdue all prey._

“I bet you thought you had won.” Kurokiba retorted.

“This concludes the evaluation.” Urara declared. “We'll now enter the final assessment. Judges, please cast your vote for the candidate who served the better dish.”

“I've decided.” Inui cast the first vote. “I believe my vote is for Hayama.”

“I vote for Hayama Akira, as well.” Mizuhara cast the second vote.

“I believe my vote is for Kurokiba Ryo.” Dojima cast his vote. “His dish's rich flavors leveraged the seafood's potential. I saw sophistication in that masculine, destructive flavor. I judge his dish to be worthy of acknowledgment in the Autumn Elections.”

“I also vote for Kurokiba Ryo.” Tsunozaki placed her vote.

“I can't decide.” Kikuchi admitted. “Each dish was superb. I can't rank one over the other.”

“Cut the bullshit!” Kurokiba roared. “This is a match. It's not over until one of us falls. Get your act together and decide.”

“I can understand where she is coming from.” Dojima defended the younger woman. “The two are so equally matched. Organizers, a word.”

“What is it, Chef Dojima?” Isshiki asked, presenting himself, Erina and Eizan before the five judges.

“If this were a Shokugeki, in the even a final decision could not be reached, there would be a rematch at a later date to determine the outcome.” Dojima reasoned. “Am I right?”

“That's correct.” Isshiki confirmed. “But this is the Autumn Elections. Our honored guests and the judges all have very busy schedules. Pragmatically speaking, that would be impossible to reschedule a rematch, unfortunately.”

“Given that, I have a suggestion.” Dojima posted his idea. “There is one way to resolve this dilemma. Let both of them proceed. I propose that there be a three-way final round for the very first time in the Autumn Elections.”

“But there are zero precedent.” Erina protested. “The judges can't simply decide to...”

“That's an interesting proposal.” Senzaemon cut in. “I will approve it with my authority as the director of this academy. Won't you agree, Hakuizumi-dono?”

“Indeed.” Hakuizumi Susumu, the Clan Head of the infamous Hakuizumi Clan, who had been Japan's culinary world's record-keepers since ancient times, agreed.

“Kurokiba Ryo and Hayama Akira's match is determined to be a draw.” Senzaemon made the formal declaration. “Both shall proceed to the final round. Yukihira Souma will join the two of them in the final match.”

“We now conclude the semi-finals.” Urara drew the semi-finals to a close. “Next, the organizers will announce the theme for the finals.”

Rolling out a large piece of ice, Isshiki shattered the ice block to reveal the sealed pacific saury within. “The theme is pacific saury.” the Seventh Seat of the Elite Ten informed. “In olden times, it was considered lowbrow fish eaten only by the common masses. But in recent years, it has been served in high-end restaurants and made appearances in restaurants overseas. A dish using this fish will be the theme for the final round. Hayama Akira, Kurokiba Ryo, Yukihira Souma, I feel fate's strange hand at work since these three are advancing to the final round. For pacific saury is an extremely _fragrant_ fish. A highly valued _seafood_ ingredient, and a fish with deep ties to the _common_ people's table. It is therefore an ingredient that allows each of you to capitalize on your own strengths. The finals will be held in ten days. I trust it will be the ultimate battle.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Grins* Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
